Nest Building
by uxy827
Summary: Collection of moments/short stories in the life of RobRae. Post events of As Normal as a Titan Can Be. Fluff, fluff, fluff.
1. Doink

**Sort of a pseudo-sequel to As Normal as a Titan Can Be. Mostly random thoughts. For further clarification: they are already together and this is mostly a fluffy series of oneshots, so feel free to skip around to whatever sounds interesting. Apologies in advance for any incorrect details or OOC-ness—haven't watched an episode of the show in a hot minute. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, anything affiliated with it, or any potential pop culture references that may come up later **

* * *

It was one of the rare days the Boy Wonder had actually slept in. As soon as he awoke and realized that the full strength of the sun's light was illuminating his room, he knew he had slacked on his tight sleep schedule. He cursed his alarm, before checking the clock and realizing he had never set one when he had gone to bed. It was beginning to get concerning how many times it had happened recently, but they hadn't had any action now in over a year…

Robin entered the common space to find a scene commonplace in the tower nowadays. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were taking turns on Smash Ultimate, either against each other, in free-for-alls, or teaming up. Raven sat on the edge of the couch, knitting.

"Morning everyone," he greeted.

"Hello!" Starfire greeted cheerfully. Beast Boy and Cyborg ignored him, still immersed in their battle.

"Morning," he said to Raven, planting a quick kiss on her cheek. She glanced sideways at him, expressionless.

"I'd tell you I'm disappointed that you slept in for the third time this month, but I know you're more disappointed in yourself than I am," she told him. He shook his head and went to make breakfast. He was used to Raven being her usual self around the others, even if he had seen other sides of her that surprised him when they were alone. Quickly cracking a few eggs, Robin whisked them together and poured into a pan. The classic American breakfast of eggs and bacon it was, he decided.

_Doink._

Robin turned around, confused. He definitely had just felt something hit the back of his head. It didn't hurt at all, more like a soft tap that was enough to get his attention. He glanced over at the couch. The others seemingly hadn't moved an inch from where they were. Starfire was now in on the game, playing against both Cyborg and Beast Boy, and Raven was immersed in her knitting creation. He scanned the items near him. There were a few containers of spices and some utensils laying around, but there was no way any of them could have moved with the others focused on their business. Shrugging, he turned his attention back to his breakfast.

* * *

After an admittedly laid-back morning training session and lunch, Robin went to get a lift in in the afternoon. _Leg day it is,_ he decided. He went through his usual routine, deciding to push himself harder today. About 25 minutes in, his lover made her way into the gym. He acknowledged her with a head nod. She strode over to one of the benches and sat, crossing one leg over the other, book in hand per usual. Raven usually enjoyed reading while being around him in the gym, as he still provided a calming presence for her and the gym wasn't too loud even when he was working out.

"What are the others up to?" he asked.

"Cyborg is off filming another episode of his new show," she replied. The half-robot's cooking show had exploded in popularity, inspiring other shows using his likeness as the main attention-grabber. This particular show Raven was referring to had him take on various eating challenges in Jump City, with the producers planning on having him travel around the country eventually.

"Starfire wanted some Earth reading recommendations, so we just got back from the bookstore," she continued. "Beast Boy is playing some dancing video game. Wouldn't be surprised if Star has also joined him by now."

"Does he ever get tired of video games?" Robin laughed.

"He explained it to me one time as 'it's just like books, there's always new ones to explore'."

"That actually sounds…sort of accurate."

"Not at all similar," she retorted. Robin chuckled and got back to his workout. Sliding the weights on the bar, he took a deep breath and started his reps again. Minutes passed by, and his outfit began to be more soaked by sweat. His legs burned and cried out for rest, but he gritted his teeth and kept pushing. Only a few more exercises to go…

_Doink._

It wasn't enough to make Robin drop the bar, but he did set it down and spin around quickly. He looked around the gym in confusion. There was nothing near him that could've produced that tap he felt. He turned to Raven, who sensed him staring at her and looked up from her book.

"Something wrong?"

"Did you just…see that?" he asked, scratching his head.

"See what?"

"It felt like something hit the back of my head just now," he told her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Strange. I didn't see anything unusual."

"Hmm," Robin mumbled. The empath shrugged and went back to reading. Robin looked at her for a few more seconds. His eyes narrowed, then he decided to let it go and go back to his workout.

* * *

It was Raven's turn to cook for dinner, and she had begrudgingly accepted Beast Boy as an assistant. She had wanted to explore and had planned a plant-based meal, which the shapeshifter had overheard about and enthusiastically offered to include his recipes on the menu. Raven decided this _was _one area he probably had more expertise on, and also figured it would shut him up for at least a little bit if she let him have his way. Cyborg wasn't going to be back for dinner, seeing as his eating challenge was going to be that, which left Robin and Starfire with nothing to do. The Boy Wonder decided to take her up to the rooftop for a casual time shooting hoops.

"So the first thing that's a no-no is any of this junk," Beast Boy exclaimed, pointing at all the plant-based meat alternatives in Cyborg's cookbook. "If you want your protein, THE best and only way to go is tofu. Delicious and nutritious."

"Hmm," Raven hummed, tuning him out. She began to wash the vegetables with her powers, raising one hand, while flipping through her own copy of the cookbook with her other. "Cyborg's not much of a vegan, is he," she muttered to herself.

"Of course he isn't!" Beast Boy answered, overhearing her. "If you want actual recipes, follow mine," he said, jerking a thumb towards his chest. Raven closed the book and turned to him.

"So where would I find this ingenious Beast Boy cookbook?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Well, uh, actually, it's all up in here," he said sheepishly, pointing to his temple. "But trust me, my recipes are the best."

"You can replace one of the dishes I have planned with something involving tofu," she told him. "But no more than that. You'll make yourself sick since you'll be the only one eating them anyway."

"People love my cooking!" the shapeshifter protested.

"And who told you this? Certainly not us," Raven snorted.

"Other vegans!"

"Other vegans? You mean other people who have grown up knowing nothing but tofu eggs, tofu sausage, and tofu steak?"

"Well, yeah," Beast Boy said, stroking his chin. "What's the problem with that?"

"Nothing at all," Raven answered, rolling her eyes. Her plan was originally to just cook veggie dishes, but certain carnivores in the tower like her boyfriend would've thrown a fit at that, so she had included some of the "fake meat" dishes she despised to accommodate them. _Whatever, _she thought. They could deal with the consequences of however those turned out. As the sorceress got started making the pasta dishes, she took a quick glance upwards.

* * *

"Now I already know we worked on your strength. Just remember what we talked about and try not to hurl the ball into the ocean."

"And you say there are people who play this as a job?" Starfire asked, raising the ball behind her head and hurling it. The ball hit the backboard with a loud clang and bounced back to them. Robin let out a grunt and leaped, catching the ball before it bounced to the other side.

"Well, yeah," he answered. "They play in leagues all over the world and compete for championships. Of course, the reason they're getting paid is because people tune in and want to watch them. And those people pay a lot to see the competition."

"Similar to my planet," the alien remarked, taking the ball back from Robin. "Except they do not pay to see competition. It is usually due to celebrating a holiday or a punishment." She tried again, this time lofting the ball too soft and seeing it land on the ground about a foot in front of the hoop.

"Regardless, it's entertainment," Robin said. "And that's important in any society." He took a shot and the ball careened off the backboard and momentarily stopped inside the hoop, before the momentum of the ball carried it out the front. The young detective frowned.

"Friend Robin, do you think you could partake in this game as a job?"

"Not at all, Star," he chuckled. "Those guys train years and years to play at that level. And it's a full-time commitment with traveling. I still need to stay here and watch over this city." They took turns shooting, Starfire being unconventional and moving further away to shoot. Robin gawked as she started making more and more of them, and she grinned as she could use more of her full strength.

_Doink._

Robin growled and turned around. His eyes met nothing but scenery, as he gazed out over the bay and surrounding city. He slowly turned around completely, past Starfire's confused look, the hoops, and back to the view.

"Friend, what are you looking for?" Starfire asked.

"Did you see something hit the back of my head just now?"

"I did not see anything. Perhaps a bird?" she suggested.

"No, that definitely would've made a lot more noise," he rejected, shaking his head. "Are you sure you didn't see anything?"

"I did not. Did this cause you pain?"

"It didn't. I just…don't know where it's coming from, or why," he grumbled.

* * *

"So, truthfully. How was it?" Raven inquired. The two birds were in his room, after dinner and late at night. Raven was leaned against the wall on his bed, again reading, while he was on his laptop, going through reports and news. He turned around in his chair to face her.

"I didn't bother trying the tofu whatever—knew BB made that. The other meat—or 'meat', I guess—" he said, drawing quotation marks, "tasted kind of weird. Crumbled way too easily when I chewed it. But everything else was great."

"'Great'?"

"I'm serious! It was!" he affirmed. "I mean, if you wanna nitpick, the pasta was a bit oily, but you saw me clean my plate."

"I knew this wouldn't be your favorite," she chuckled. "It was honestly more of a thing for me. I saw a lot of interesting ideas and decided to make it a theme. And now you also know why I despise fake meat."

"Well, next time, cook some real meat," he muttered.

"It didn't kill you, Boy Blunder. You're always going on about how important protein is to your diet or whatever, anyways."

"Yeah, well, some of us don't have supernatural healing to aid our muscles in recovery."

"Touché." Raven continued to read for a few minutes while Robin got back to his laptop. He finished and put a hand on the back of the screen, shutting it and turning to face Raven again.

"Another uneventful day, huh?" he remarked.

"You could say that," she replied, not looking up.

_Doink._

The Boy Wonder spun around so quickly he bumped his desk, but already knew he wasn't going to find anything. He turned back to the empath, who was looking at him with slight curiosity.

"What are you agitated about now?"

"Something," he began, glaring at her, "or rather, some_one_, has been hitting me in the back of my head all day."

"Some_one_?" she quipped.

"Yes, some_one_." They stared at each other for a few seconds, his face an expression of slight annoyance and nothing on hers.

_ Doink. Doink. Doink._

"Are you done?" He didn't bother turning around this time.

"I'm not doing anything," she said, closing her book and holding her hands up.

"Uh huh. Right," he said sarcastically, making the "I'm watching you" sign at her.

_Doink doink doink doink doink._ This time they came in rapid succession.

"Rae."

"Yes?" Now she couldn't hold back the smirk that was spreading across her lips.

"Stop that." He crawled onto the bed and leaned in close to her, both of them sitting up and staring into the other's eyes. She reached out with a hand and tapped the back of his head, still smirking at him. He shook his head and reached his arms out, wrapping around her waist and turning them around. Now he was against the wall, with her wrapped around him and straddling his legs.

"I should've just used the bond to tell it was you."

"You would've found me fully focused in whatever I was doing at that moment," she replied. "You still have a ways to go to get to my level."

"Why, though?" he sighed.

"Wanted to get your attention," she giggled softly.

"You could've just talked to me if you wanted that."

"Uh-uh. This was way more fun," Raven said, still amused. "You're _so _easy to work up."

"Well, Princess. Now that you have my attention, what do you want?" She bristled at the nickname and he grinned. He knew she hated that, as well as any other overly cliché or cringey names. Two could play at this game.

"Right now? I think we've done a bit too much talking, actually," she responded, and moved in to press her lips to his. He closed his eyes and returned the favor. They separated after a few more kisses, and she let go of him, flipping over so they were both against the wall. She grabbed her book and laid her head on his chest. "I'm also leeching your warmth per usual as I finish this. Don't bother resisting."

Robin groaned.


	2. Ticklish

It started with an accidental brush. Then again, it seemed like a lot of their little adventures together had.

"You could do well to not have to crawl over me to reach that," Raven muttered, as he extended his upper body across her waist to grab his communicator from the nightstand. The two birds laid in his bed once more, "just chilling", as Robin would call it.

"Maybe you picked the wrong side of the bed."

"Maybe you need to design your room layout better."

"I didn't design it with two people in mind," he retorted. He flipped open his communicator to find that the notification was from Beast Boy. DUDES! It read. TONIGHT'S THE PREMIERE! I GOT ADVANCE TICKETS TO SEE ZOMBIE WARFARE 16 AND YOU BETTER BELIEVE WE'RE ALL GOING!

"No," Raven said simply. He glanced at her.

"You don't even know who just texted or what they said."

"I also got the notification, meaning it's in the group chat. And the only one who ever spams the chat consistently is that hairball. And the only thing he ever says in it is about new video games and cheaply made action movies for kids half his age," she listed off, not looking up. "Thus, no."

"Suit yourself. I don't mind going just to get a laugh out of how bad those movies are. So I won't be holding him back."

"Thanks for your support," she deadpanned. Robin decided to be annoying and make a scene out of putting his communicator back, slowly extending his body over hers to reach out and put the device on the stand. She glanced up, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, he extended too far and his hand slipped off the nightstand, sending the rest of his body out of balance. His hand, still open, grazed her side with a few of his fingers applying light pressure, causing her to suddenly drop her book and fold up, with an accompanying sharp gasp. Sheepishly, the Boy Wonder quickly picked himself off her and returned to his semi-sitting up position.

"Sorry," he apologized. She glared at him with a hint of annoyance. "What was that, by the way? Did I hurt you somewhere?"

"I'm okay," she told him. "You really do live up to your nickname." She went back to reading and Robin slowly glanced over her body. Only her head and shoulders were up, resting on the pillow, while the rest of her body lay lazily on the mattress. He stuck three fingers out with his right hand and quickly ran them over her side, in a scratching-like motion. The empath immediately recoiled, dropping her book and turning away from him instinctively.

"Rae." He smiled at her devilishly. "Are you ticklish?"

"Don't be ridiculous," she scoffed. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before he slowly raised his hand again. She reflexively reached out and grabbed his wrist, glaring at him again.

"So you are."

"I said, don't be ridiculous."

"Is that so?" His left hand struck with lightning-quick speed and lightly jabbed her side again. Raven inhaled sharply, letting go of his other hand as she reacted. The Boy Wonder turned more towards her, both his hands now doing dances on her sides. Raven yelped and squirmed, shutting her eyes and momentarily losing track of where she was. Her hands flailed uselessly in the air, trying hopelessly to reach his arms. Robin moved his fingers over to her stomach, and watched with great amusement as her legs began to kick in the air as well. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity for her, he stopped. She opened her eyes, now dotted with tears she was unsure when they had appeared, and turned to look at him again.

_Again! Again! _Happy exclaimed in her mind, chortling.

"Are you still going to pretend like you aren't?" he asked smugly.

"Don't," she threatened. "Don't do it again."

"I'll stop. Once you admit it."

"Don't. Final warning."

"Well, alright…" his voice trailed off. She looked at him suspiciously, before slowly turning to the other side to retrieve her book…

And that was a poor decision. She felt something brush along her spine and jumped again, letting out a loud groan as she did so. Smirking, Robin quickly brushed her other side again, causing her to flip back towards him. Writhing on the bed, she was helpless as Robin explored her torso region, seeing which parts he could brush or apply light pressure to to set her off. As it turned out, it was basically everywhere. He went on for another minute, chuckling that she still hadn't gotten used to the sensation yet. Finally, he decided to cap his evil by squishing both her sides at once. The empath let out a demonic-like shriek and he heard a light explode in his room.

"Ay yo! What the hell are y'all doing in there?!" Cyborg's voice came through his door a bit muffled. "You better not be doing what I think you're doing, Robin!"

"No worries, Cyborg!" he called back. Getting up, he strode over to the door and opened up. "See? Nothing to worry about." Cyborg raised an eyebrow and peered over him, trying to get a glance of Raven. She lay motionless on the bed, but he decided they probably were just fooling around, not "fooling around". "Trust me on this one," the Boy Wonder reassured him. Cyborg nodded and left, and Robin slid the door shut behind him.

"Still not going to admit it?" he prodded as he turned to face his lover. She stared at him with an expression of rage, finally getting up from the bed. Walking over, she raised a hand and pinched his cheek, holding her fingers there. "Ow, ow, ow!" he exclaimed.

"What…did I tell you?" She seethed, finally letting go after 10 seconds.

"You enjoyed it."

"Fine, fine, fine. I am ticklish. Are you happy?"

"I'm glad you admitted it. But did you enjoy it?"

"No. I hate you."

"I love you."

"I hate you."

"I love you more." He had to stifle his laughter, the icy gaze of Raven piercing into him all the while. "No more, I promise."

"You'd better keep that promise, _Richard_."

"If you really hated it, you had every opportunity to stop me," he pointed out, playing his trump card. "You didn't have to stop my hands with _just _your hands." She fell silent, still raging at him.

"I _will_ send you to another dimension if you lay a finger on me like that again." With that, she opened a portal back to her room. He was still laughing at her empty threats as she left.


	3. Brewery

The sorceress was the first up in the tower, as was almost always the case, and rummaging around in the kitchen. She had arranged an assortment of jars on the counter, and the tea was brewing. Thinking to herself, she tried to remember both the spells and the steps. She pulled out various fruits from the fridge and started chopping them absentmindedly, while also grabbing more ingredients from the cupboards.

Robin awoke some time later, taking a quick shower and throwing on his usual uniform before entering the common room. He walked in to see his girlfriend busy, and was slightly puzzled to see so many glass jars and random ingredients strewn across the kitchen. Approaching behind her, he lightly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Good morning." She turned around and gave him a small smile.

"Morning, Robin." She turned again and directed her attention back to the items in front of her, examining them.

"So what's going on here?" he asked with a chuckle. "I knew you had a purpose for visiting that masonry store the other day, but this seems a little excessive."

"Brewing kombucha," she replied, before lifting an ugly goo-like object out of a jar.

"Kombucha?" he asked, eyeing the object with a hint of disgust.

"It's a fermented drink," she explained, putting the object into another jar with hot tea and sugar. "Tea as the base. You ferment it for a while with this, the SCOBY, and then add other flavors if you want."

"SCOBY?"

"It's a bacteria and yeast culture. It usually takes a week for this process to complete. However…" Raven raised a hand towards the jar and recited a brief incantation, then both of them watched as liquid in the jar changed color and swirled. "I found a few spells to make it go by faster. So this way I can make more of it and in less time."

"Hmm," Robin wondered aloud. "How did you discover this?"

"Café," Raven replied simply. "Ludicrously expensive. Much cheaper homemade. And I _know_ how important our finances are." She poured the liquid in the jar, as well as in other ones she had completed, out into new jars, then sealed all but one with caps. Pouring some of it out into a cup, she took a sip and smiled.

"Can I try?"

"Uh, I'm not sure you'll enjoy this right now," she warned him.

"I mean, if you liked it, I ought to."

"That's…not how things between us work," she said drily.

"It is more often than not," he replied. Shrugging, he walked over and poured himself some out of the jar. To prove a point, he took a big gulp from the glass. The Boy Wonder then made a face as the taste of the liquid hit his tongue. It had barely a hint of sweetness, the fizz was still fresh and wreaking havoc in his mouth, and the overwhelming flavor was a mild sour.

"What is this?" he asked, eyeing his glass. He remembered the SCOBY and became slightly more disgusted. Raven rolled her eyes.

"It hasn't been flavored yet, birdbrain. That's what _these _are for," she said, gesturing to the various fruits strewn on the counter. "But even without it, it doesn't taste _that_ bad. You're just not used to it."

"Could use some more sugar," Robin muttered.

"Amateur," she retorted, taking another sip of her glass, though both of them knew she was teasing. She unscrewed a few of the jars and brought them over to the counter with the fruits, where several large mixing bowls, spices, and other ingredients also sat.

"So, Boy Blunder. All these options. Pick what you want."

"Don't you already have flavors in mind?"

"You try to be nice to people and you get all this pushback," she drawled, shaking her head. Robin took her hand and placed his on top, then looked into her eyes.

"Giving you a hard time. It's what I do," he said, smiling. He turned to the counter and scanned the options. "Hmm…I'll do the pineapple, ginger, maybe some raspberry, throw in some mint, hint of lemon, and some cinnamon."

"Interesting and probably ultimately disappointing combination," she commented, reaching out a hand to gather all the ingredients. "Usually I don't do more than three or four. You won't be able to taste everything."

"Alright, toss out the cinnamon and raspberry," he conceded. She nodded and began mixing everything together in the bowl. The liquid became lighter again due to the addition of the pineapple, and the sorceress collected and poured it into another large jar, marking "Robin" on the surface with a marker. She poured some into another glass and handed it to him.

"Now try." He obliged and took another sip, this time enjoying the sweeter taste and flavoring the ingredients brought.

"It's good," he commented. The young detective looked up in thought for a moment, then back at Raven. "Fermentation, you said? So there should be some alcohol in here."

"It's usually not that much," Raven answered, as she got to work producing other combinations. "Sometimes the spell does get whacky though. But it won't be more than like a beer's worth. Impressive recall of biology knowledge, in any case."

"Why'd you brew so much?" he asked, as the empath finished up and started cleaning up the counters. "I mean, you're not gonna drink all of that. And I have no idea what the others will think."

"Just experimenting," she replied. "Maybe some of these flavors will turn out okay."

"Hopefully you can finish them before we run out of space in the fridge."

"I can just sell them off if we can't finish them," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "Vendors at the farmer's market already strike it rich doing that. Plus, it never hurts to have more money laying around."

The two birds walked over to the window and looked out as the sunrise started to give way to a warm morning sun. The others still hadn't gotten up, though they would start streaming in soon. They stood in silence, each enjoying the delicate moment. Raven glanced over at Robin, his arms folded and brow slightly furrowed. He was always pondering what else he hadn't gotten in order yet.

"Cheers," Raven said, raising her glass. He looked at her for a couple of seconds, then smiled and picked up his glass. They clanked the glasses together and each took a sip, continuing to bask in the sunlight before the day truly started.


	4. Lazy Sunday

Raven didn't have much of a sweet tooth compared to the others, but when it did act up, it went all out, usually for waffles or ice cream. On this particular day, the half-demon was feeling the frozen treat, floating over to the freezer a little while after lunch to satisfy herself. Removing Beast Boy's So Delicious soybean ice cream from the front of the shelf, she found two tubs of opened cookies and cream and mint chocolate chip, along with an unopened container of strawberry sherbet. Snatching the two tubs, she opened them both to find that they were almost identically just beyond half empty. The empath pondered for a few seconds, then shrugged and grabbed a spoon, bringing both tubs over to the couch.

Cyborg was sitting alone in the middle of the semicircle-shaped couch, watching football. The others had gone for a trip to the city's virtual reality gaming center after lunch. Cyborg had refused to miss the games, and Raven had long deemed video games pointless, relegating them to the tower for most of the afternoon.

"Hey, Rae," he greeted as she sat down at the end, before eyeing the tubs of ice cream in front of her. "Were you…going to finish all of that?"

"Most likely," she said, before scooping from both tubs and jamming the spoon in her mouth.

"Uhh…I don't mean to burst your bubble, but the rest of us would probably like some ice cream sometime soon."

"There's unopened sherbet still. And Beast Boy's vegan shit. Just go eat some of that," she snapped. Cyborg scratched his head.

"Sherbet? When did we buy that?"

"I don't know. Nor do I know why. Nobody ever eats it. But you can."

"Man, I don't know. Maybe you could just finish one of them and leave the rest for us," he tried to compromise.

"NO!" she adamantly refused. Raven glared at him with the spoon in her mouth, and he raised his hands.

"Alright, alright, Rae. Don't get too bad of a brain freeze." The half-robot pressed a few buttons on his arm, updating the grocery list he kept with extra ice cream for her the next time they went shopping. He turned his attention back to the game, and was immediately drawn in as the two teams were near the endzone.

"You never watch games anymore," she commented. "Why the change in heart?"

"Was just missing it a little extra today," Cyborg replied wistfully. Raven sat up a little straighter, and looked at him. She sensed a lot of nostalgia, but also a hint of pain.

"So. What is the point of this game?" she asked, a customary question whenever she was watching something the others were into.

"There's a lot of rules," Cyborg responded, scratching his head. "But, if you get in the endzone, which is that 10 yard space on either side of the field, that's a touchdown and gets you points. You can also choose to kick a field goal if you can't make it there and you're close enough to the goalpost, which won't get you as many points. Then they just play until time runs out and someone has more points."

"Seems simple enough," she remarked.

"Wow, what a pass!" Cyborg suddenly exclaimed.

"So…they scored."

"Incredible throw," he continued, still excited. Raven glanced at the screen, where one of the teams was celebrating. She then turned to look at Cyborg, who had a smile on his face as he watched the replay of the play. She let a small smile come across her own face, sensing his positive emotions.

"You used to play. Was that anything like this?"

"Never at that level. But the feeling was the same," he said, putting a hand on his chin. "You spend all that time training. Every day you try to make yourself better. Then you go out, compete against people that have worked just as hard as you, and try to bring out your absolute best."

"Competition certainly does bring out the best in everyone."

"Not just the competition though, Raven," Cyborg continued. "The team. When you spend so much time around them, they become your brothers. You all lock in and work towards one goal, and you always have each other's backs. You push each other to be the best you can possibly be."

"Sounds a bit like our motley crew," Raven said, raising a hand to gesture around the tower. "You're still part of a team. A family. Our objective just happens to be a little more…serious."

"I know, Rae," he said, nodding. "It's hard to explain if you haven't experienced it. There's nothing like it." Just then the game went to halftime, and Cyborg sighed, muting the TV.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good experience being part of that team," she said simply. She took another scoop of ice cream as he got up from the couch.

"I sure did. But thanks for listening all the same," he told her. The half-robot grabbed a bag of chips before sitting back down. "Speaking of team and family, how's Robin?"

"We're good," she said simply. "Why do you ask?"

"I can't just ask about someone else's relationship?" he laughed. She let out a small "humph".

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"This isn't an interrogation, Raven," he chuckled. "I'm just asking, that's all."

"I mean, he's still Boy Blunder. And I guess we do all the stuff society expects out of people in a relationship. I hope we haven't changed your lives too much."

"You seem like you've been happier lately," Cyborg commented, turning to look at her.

"Do I?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't feel anything different."

"You've been smiling more. You're spending less time in your room and hanging out with us more. It seems like you might even tolerate BB's behavior now," he listed off.

"You're mistaken," she said flatly. "I will always and forever be sick of hearing his voice." The two shared a light laugh at that.

"Well, it seems like he's been good to you."

"He has been good to me," Raven agreed. She turned her attention from the TV to the window, and gazed outside. "He's been more than good. He's been amazing," she added quietly, while taking another scoop of ice cream.

"Amazing?" Cyborg inquired, grabbing another few chips out of his bag.

"Yes." She was now deep in thought. "He's always there to talk if I need to. He appreciates all the things I do that…other people don't always understand. He even tries some of them." She continued staring off into the distance, while Cyborg had slowed his chip chewing, sensing the atmosphere in the room had grown a little more serious.

"I think I can speak for Star and BB that we're all happy for you two," he told her. She reached around her neck and took off the chain, holding the necklace in her palm and extending her hand out.

"He got this for me for my birthday," she said quietly. Cyborg peered at her hand and saw the small, purple raven attached to the end. "He has a matching one that's a robin. I…told him it was cliché. But I almost never take it off," she admitted.

"That's sweet." Cyborg couldn't help but smile at the little details she was revealing. Whatever they had experienced, Robin had brought a new perspective to her world.

"I'm probably talking too much," she realized, stopping herself. She put the necklace back on, then took a deep breath. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

"It's fine, Rae," he laughed. "Hey, you sat through me talking about football. That was pretty much my love a long time ago, too."

"Well, then," she breathed. "May I continue?"

"If there's things you don't want to share, then don't feel any pressure to."

"It's fine," she told him. "You got me thinking out loud here. Some of these things…I don't know if I'd tell him yet."

"Shouldn't be keeping secrets," Cyborg remarked.

"It's nothing secretive or bad," she dismissed. "Just…I don't know."

"It's like how you never tell BB he's funny, even though sometimes you get a laugh out of it," he finished for her. She glared at him and he snickered. "It's okay. I get what you mean."

"Anyways," she drawled, before settling down. "He's not as dark and broody as everyone thinks he is."

"What makes you say that?"

"This," she said, lifting and holding the raven in her fingers once more, "and other things. Like I said, he's done a lot."

"Two negatives make a positive, huh," Cyborg joked. She looked at him annoyedly.

"Sorry," he amended. "But, to get to your point, I think everyone has a side they don't show to the world. Only to the people they trust the most."

"Yes, that's definitely true," Raven concurred. "He's very stubborn, as we all know. But he's only like that to the people he cares about. And it's something I appreciate…" Her voice trailed off, as she thought some more. "Sometimes he does get on my nerves. But it's not like Beast Boy. I can tolerate it because…when we get serious, those are some of the most meaningful conversations I've had."

Just then, the game came back on, and Cyborg unmuted the TV. "Boo-yah!" he exclaimed. Raven looked at him, then at the TV, then beamed as well.

"Sorry for having to listen to me. You can enjoy the rest of the game." She finished the last of the ice cream and got up to throw away the trash, and the half-robot turned his head to look at her.

"Raven?" he called. "Get back here!" She turned and looked with mild surprise. "They're gonna find tons of ways to stuff commercials in here. I'm not just gonna ignore you, you know." She smiled and returned to her position on the couch.

"You really care that much about us?" she inquired.

"I care that people are happy," he replied. "And I'm getting just a little kick out of hearing more about you two." She nodded, and kept thinking while he watched the game. She wasn't sure why Cyborg had caused her to open up about her relationship, but she felt…at ease. He was right. It had been that way for a while since they had started dating, and even going back to when they had finished cleaning up Jump. She could be more open about her feelings without fear of repercussion, and she knew her friends wouldn't give her too much grief even when she revealed some details she considered personal.

"He's incredible," she murmured, during the commercial break. Cyborg had to stifle a laugh.

"Rae, I have never, _ever_, heard you talk about anyone or anything the way you're talking about him right now," he chortled. She felt herself blush a little.

"Like I told him, love makes you crazy," she responded, smiling.

"So what have you done for him, then? Hopefully I get to hear him gush about you in the same way sometime." Just then, the door behind them whooshed open. Cyborg heard it and turned around, seeing who had come in, but Raven didn't as her head was still down, in deep thought.

"I-I feel like I can be better to him. He honestly puts up with the most shit from me. He buys me books and always tries my cooking, no matter how bad it is, and always tells me how beautiful I am, even though I'm not—" she was babbling now, and Cyborg stared at her. He'd only ever seen her like this when he'd met her Timid personality in her mind. Maybe it really was the ice cream getting to her head. "And I never give him any compliments because it always sounds stupid in my mind. And sometimes I wonder if I get on his nerves too much with 'Boy Blunder'. He's just…so attractive both inside and out. I don't know how I got so lucky."

"Hey guys," a voice came from behind the couch. Both Titans turned to see none other than the Boy Wonder, heading over with a PB&J on a plate in hand. Raven's face turned even paler than usual, before the color in both her cheeks was replaced by a pulsating red.

"D-did you hear what I just said?" the empath stammered. Robin tilted his head in curiosity towards her.

"No….why?" he asked.

"It's nothing. I need to go meditate," she said hurriedly, and got up and walked briskly towards the hallway. Robin and Cyborg both stared after her as she exited. Robin shrugged and sat down on the couch next to Cyborg.

"Nice, close game," he remarked, taking a bite out of his sandwich. Cyborg looked at him and grinned.

"You heard her, didn't you?"

"I heard enough," he said, smiling.

"Well, I heard a lot of good things about you," Cyborg complimented, giving him a light slug in the arm. "So keep it up."

"I'll let her know later it's okay," he chuckled. "And shower her in more of those compliments, of course."

"Make sure to get her plenty of ice cream sometime," Cyborg reminded him. "She finished everything we had left."

"Sounds very much like her." The two cracked up as they continued watching the game into the late afternoon.

* * *

**I suppose ice cream is kind of like her alcohol, idk. Like I said, some of this was going to be pretty random. Leave a review, would be much appreciated!**


	5. Kids?

"I'll get you a new blanket the next time you visit or the next time I get a chance to visit, Timmy," Raven told the loud kid. She held her communicator in her palm, laying against the pillows on her bed. Beside her, Robin was typing on his laptop, finishing up more late-night paperwork for the city.

"Will Waven bwing candy too?"

"Yes, plenty of candy for all of you," she promised.

"What about stories?" Melvin asked longingly.

"I'll bring the picture book for Timmy and Teether. I don't know about you, Melvin. There really hasn't been anything going on here in a long time," she told her. _Well, there has been _one _exciting thing. But they're too young, _she thought to herself.

"You could tell us stories about your adventures," Melvin replied. "Bobby would love to hear those too."

"Okay, but promise me you won't fall asleep or get scared," the empath said.

"We'll try," Melvin answered. "We gotta go soon. It's almost lunchtime."

"Do you wanna say hi to Uncle Robin?" she asked. She saw a teddy bear foot stomp in the background and the kids all screamed "Yeah!". Raven tilted the communicator towards Robin, who smiled and waved.

"Hi, kids," he greeted. "Still behaving yourselves?"

"Yes, Robin," Melvin replied.

"Good to hear. Stay out of trouble and hopefully we'll meet up again sometime."

"Play?" Teether asked curiously.

"Not with anything in my belt," he laughed. "But I'll bring some toys for you guys."

"We have to go now, Raven," Melvin said. Raven tilted the communicator back.

"Like Robin said, behave yourselves," she said to them. They exchanged goodbyes and waves and a few seconds later, the call ended. Raven shut the communicator and floated it over to her table, then turned to Robin, who was still typing away on his laptop.

"Come on, Boy Blunder. It's getting late."

"Just let me finish this one last page," he replied. She shook her head.

"It's really weird that I'm the one that has to keep telling someone to lighten up."

"Relax, Rae," he chuckled. "Just don't wanna leave anything only partly finished. Come on. You can come steal some of my heat like you always love doing."

"Don't mind if I do," she cooed, and put an arm around him, snuggling closer. They were both dressed in their nighttime clothes, both of them choosing the simple and easy T-shirt and shorts combo. The empath pulled the sheets closer to them and blanked out for a moment, the sound of Robin typing and the flickering of the single lamp in the room the only things interrupting the silence.

"Well, that's done," Robin sighed after a few minutes. Raven raised a hand and lifted his laptop over to the table, then he brought her in closer. They both looked straight ahead towards her door.

"You could always get help on it," she remarked.

"My signature has to go on everything at the end anyway," he answered. "And I don't trust half our team to fill out all the details correctly."

"Wonder which half you're referring to," she said drily. They both smiled at each other at that.

"Anyways, you seem to be doing a great job with the kids," he commented. "They're always so excited to see you."

"Surviving giant talking gorilla attacks tends to strengthen bonds."

"I know you hate it, but you are like a _mom_ to them," he told her. She shot him a look. He'd meant it half-seriously, but he started to smile warmly. "I mean it. You might not be in their lives 24/7, but you take care of them and protect them."

"No one should ever entrust me with the responsibility of any children," she said flatly. "I guess I just got lucky that they came around to me."

"Raven," he said softly. They turned to look at each other. "Do you want kids?" She was a bit stunned at the question.

"Do I…want kids?" she repeated. "Like, with…"

"I'm just asking hypothetically," he cut her off. "Sometime in the future. You know, maybe when life isn't too crazy, just like now. Would you like to have kids in your life?"

"That's…not something I've thought about," she replied. She took his hand, now in thought.

"Me neither," the Boy Wonder admitted.

"Then why do you ask?"

"Because," Robin began, looking into her curious amethyst eyes, "I think they'd be very lucky to have you as a mother." She looked at him for a few seconds, then looked down.

"I don't know what makes you say that," she said quickly.

"You might not show it all the time, but you do care. A lot," he continued. "I've seen it firsthand. All these years of this team, you're always the first one to be there when someone needs to talk. You take every single friendship you have seriously, and no matter what mistakes they might make, if you trust them, you always have their back." He looked at her as she stared off straight into the distance.

"I was going to say no immediately," she chuckled quietly. "But I knew you had a reason for asking me that. I guess you made me reconsider my perspective, which is what you do best. But I don't know. It's a heavy topic…even for me."

"I knew you were going to be pissed when I assigned you that mission," he admitted. "But the more I thought about it, the more I realized how perfectly everything fell into place. Everyone else _was _busy. They all had missions that better suited their talents. I figured it was gonna be rough for you in the beginning. But I also knew you would see the good in them sooner rather than later, because that's what you do. And once you build that bond with someone, there's no one else I'd trust more for protection."

"I…still don't know if I'd want to deal with that on a 24/7 basis. Plus I wouldn't wanna burden anyone else with any part of demon heritage." She turned to him again, still with a pensive look on her face. "Who knows what kinds of things might happen while they can't control any type of powers they might develop."

"You'd still be great, Rae. I'm sure it's worth it in the end."

"Why are _you_ thinking about this?" she asked with slight amusement.

"Well, I was just observing yet another example of what makes my girl so special," he told her. "And you know, my mind kind of wandered to what the future might hold in store for _us_. I know what you're gonna tell me. But sometimes it's fun to think about." Raven shook her head but was struggling to keep a smile off her face. The empath leaned in closer and laid her head on his chest.

"I obviously never thought about my future until recently," she said. "Even now, you sound a little ridiculous to me, Boy Blunder. But I guess it doesn't hurt to think about every once in a while." She looked back at him. "Do _you_ want kids?"

"Like I said, Rae. Haven't thought too much about it," he responded. "But I think I know one thing about it."

"Oh? What would this one thing be?"

"If it's a certain someone who's going to be the mother, then I definitely want kids." He ran his hand through her hair, and the slightest tinge of red appeared on her face.

"I don't know, Robin. This feels a little weird to talk about right now. But, at the same time…it feels kind of nice."

"I just wanted to try and change your mind. And get you used to being called 'Mom' whenever you're around the kids you already take care of," he chuckled.

"So love hasn't made just _me_ crazy," she teased. He smiled and rolled over on his side, turning to her. The two birds were now laying on their sides in her bed, looking into each other's eyes once more.

"What do you think? Did I do a good job?" he asked. "Do you want kids?"

"I'll start thinking about it more," she whispered. "But what I do know is…if I do have them, hopefully, I'll have them with _my _certain someone." She leaned in and kissed him, brushing his cheek with her hand. She raised a hand and the lamp turned off, leaving them in darkness in her room.

"Good night, Raven," Robin said, returning the kiss with one on her cheek.

"Good night."


	6. Old Scars

**Not the most original idea but wanted to touch on the more serious aspects of their relationship for a change. Edit: also now my submission for RobRae Week Day 5: Nightmare.**

* * *

Immediately, Robin knew where he was.

An old abandoned factory, but the roof was destroyed this time. Outside, a bloodred sky. He narrowed his eyes as he saw a figure in the shadows some distance away.

"Good to see you again," he said softly, but menacingly all the same.

"I knew we'd meet eventually," Robin said, gritting his teeth.

"Robin. You've gotten soft. A shame," Slade said disapprovingly. "My time away has dulled your edge." He turned and looked at him, as if expecting something. Robin knew he shouldn't take the bait, but he did so anyway. The Boy Wonder let out a battle cry and leaped toward his mortal enemy, launching an axe kick on his head. He yelped in surprise as his foot went through the entirety of Slade's body, and backed away a few steps.

"I tried to kill you once before. I already told you what would happen if we _ever _met again," he snarled.

"Most amusing," the mercenary commented. He was still staring at Robin, expressionless. Robin leapt into action again, launching various punches and kicks, only to see them all go straight through his body like before.

"What's the game this time?"

"You know I will always be a part of you, Robin," he told him. "No matter how much you struggle, no matter where I am, I will _always _remind you of your failures." His eye started glowing, and the Mark of Skath appeared on his forehead.

"Impossible," Robin said, stunned. Slade raised a hand in the opposite direction and a fireball spewed out, destroying the wall behind him. Robin's eyes widened as he saw what was happening. "RAVEN!" he cried out. The sorceress was locked in a mystical duel with her father, but was struggling against the barrage of red beams. He sprinted towards her, but as he was passing by Slade the mercenary extended an arm out and knocked him back to his knees. He then followed with a vicious kick to Robin's chin that sent him flying back.

"Don't you see, Robin?" Slade asked, slowly inching closer to him. He lit a fireball in his hand and continued. "Every victory you compile is temporary. Pointless in the grand scheme of things. I occupy all of your doubts, your insecurities, the darkest parts of your mind you wish you could rid yourself of." Robin picked himself back up and glared at him with pure hatred, before starting another attack.

* * *

Raven found herself in hell once more, standing alone on rock in the middle of a sea of lava. The markings lit up all across her body once more, and she gazed at her palms.

"No," she whispered. Her thoughts were interrupted by a mini quake, and she already knew what was in store.

"Daughter."

"You're not my father," she said coldly, turning to face the demon.

"You answer to me. Do you understand?" he growled, taking another step closer. "Your life is worthless without me. Everything you have done has been _my_ bidding, for _my_ purposes."

"You're wrong," she said softly. "You'll always be a part of me, but you don't control me anymore. My good has won over. It will keep you in check. Forever."

"Foolish girl," Trigon sneered. He suddenly blasted a red beam from his eyes, and Raven instinctively threw up a barrier, being pushed closer to the edge as she blocked it. She waited until he was finished, then countered with her own magic. The two struggled for a bit longer, before Raven saw an explosion on a hill out of the corner of her eye. Breaking the deadlock of beams, she flew up to get a closer look. She gasped when she saw Slade gripping Robin in a chokehold.

"No, no, no!" she cried. In her distracted state, the demon lord grazed her with another beam of energy, knocking her out of the air. She fell hard onto the ground, the feet of Trigon stomping ever closer to her.

* * *

The Boy Wonder awoke and sat up immediately, panting heavily. Disoriented, he took a few seconds to readjust to his surroundings. It was 5 in the morning, and a steady rain was falling outside. He had gone to sleep shirtless, but his hair and face were now soaked with sweat. The last thing he remembered was the world slowly getting darker as he struggled to break out of Slade's grip…

A soft knock at the door. Robin glanced over at it for a few seconds, then hopped up to get it. Raven stood there in just her leotard, gazing at him. Silently, she let herself in and he followed her to his bed. When he climbed onto the bed, she reached for his mask, gently peeling it off. They sat down, facing each other, each staring into the other's eyes for a few moments.

"The bond?" He was the first to speak. She nodded slightly.

"I'm not sure which one of us first had the dream. But, the bond amplifies the states of each person involved. Especially in the subconscious."

"You…saw me?"

"I did," she confirmed. "I assume you saw me as well?"

"Yes," he breathed. "This one wasn't like the other times. Whether it was hallucinations, dreams, or whatever. Because _you_ were in it."

"I'm not sure why this happened. But I don't believe it's a premonition or anything. The bond is useful for helping us learn everything about each other, whether that's history or in the moment type situations. However, I would venture a guess that sometimes these types of things do happen. Especially when you have two people with our…histories." She took his hand and rubbed his palm with her fingers while he continued to sit in thought.

"It still felt uncomfortably real," he admitted. "But I suppose you've experienced a lot of similar things."

"How much does he still bother you?" Raven asked, meeting his eyes again. Robin stared back, then looked down to think, then looked back up again.

"Not as much as before. He's more like a dark thought I've stored away in the back of my mind," he told her. "But then, shit like this happens and I can't help but revert to focusing on him again."

"I can tell you're anxious," Raven stated. "And that's natural."

"What about you?" Robin questioned. "I'm feeling that you're actually…calmer than I would've expected."

"My meditation, ever since we started this quiet life, has been focused on it," she explained. "To not fight the demon as often as I did before, but rather be more accepting of it. I feel like I'm in a better place. All the things I've done with this team, all these years, I feel like that's starting to define me. And once I accept that fact, the demon becomes easier to control." She took his other hand and grasped both of them lightly. A flash of lightning briefly illuminated the room, accompanied by a boom a few seconds later. "I can talk through the other reasons for how I feel. Maybe that will help you with your own demons."

"Go ahead," Robin said, nodding.

"You were right, Dick," she acknowledged. "You told me I was the most hopeful person you've met, but this past year, I've actually _felt_ that myself. You and I both know this—" she motioned, pointing to her chakra, "will always define me. But it doesn't have to be the _only_ thing. It's not the circumstances you were born to, or the past, that have to define you. It's what you do with your life that can define you more. Define you _better_."

"Do you feel like you've conquered your demon?" he asked quietly.

"I wouldn't say _conquered_," she replied. "I would say tempered. I'm sure some time I will lose control again. I'll drift back to that dark place. But the difference is, now, when I am tempted by that again, I know I'm still anchored. I have you, and our friends, and my own will to stay in the light."

"I'm glad you've been able to do all this," he said. "Now, if I could figure out a way to do the same for myself…"

"I told you this," she murmured, gripping his hand a little more tightly, "Because I don't want you to be upset at what I say next. But, truthfully, maybe he is gone for good. It's been so long. Not even a hint of his whereabouts or activity."

"You know I can't bring myself to believe that, Rae," he chuckled bitterly. "It's the only loose end, after all these years here, that I haven't tied up. And it's the biggest one too. Trigon may be an interdimensional demon, but this man exists in our world. He is our reality. And he exists to cause suffering."

"Dick. I won't ask you to get over it, because that wouldn't be fair," Raven said quietly. "But, I am asking you to be a little more hopeful. He did horrible things to me too. But, just because you carry that scar, you don't have to let it throb and remind you constantly."

"I know. And I'll do my best. But this dream also brought up new worries for me."

"Which are?"

"Us, Raven," he told her. "It doesn't matter who it is. But they can target _us_ now, is what I've realized." The empath could feel the concern emanating off of him, and nodded in understanding.

"But we also share deep bonds with our friends. Every time one of us has been in trouble, the team has been there to rescue them."

"I know, but it's still different. Our bond is stronger, and more special. But that also makes it a bigger target."

"You should talk to Cyborg," she suggested. "It'd be best to have a plan for anything like this that doesn't involve…either of us. Work it out with him so we can be prepared if anything is ever…compromised."

"Great idea," he agreed. Another flash of lightning interrupted them, but the pace of the rain was beginning to let up.

"Dick. Part of the reason you can't let go, as you said, _is_ because you've been fighting him for so long. And no one understands that better than me. I fought the demon for 16 years. It's different to feel like you don't have to worry. But, if you keep fighting him, you allow him to maintain his strength. If you put your faith in your support system, in the _hope_ that eventually, you will somehow win out—" She reached a hand out and ran it slowly through his hair, "You will find that you're able to stand against him a little taller."

"Thank you," he murmured, reaching out an arm. She leaned in closer and he wrapped both his arms around her waist, bringing her in.

"No need to thank me," she said with a small smile. "Thank yourself. I'm only repeating the lessons—no, the _hope_, that you gave me on that day." She gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I will try, Raven," he promised. "I know I have a lot of people. But I have you, and that's the most important thing to me." The rain outside had slowed to a light drizzle, and the two birds both glanced out the window, the dawn nearing. "We both know he's still out there somewhere. But like you said, maybe he's moved on as well."

"But like _you_ said," she reminded him. "If he ever comes back, we will be ready."

"We will." He allowed a smile to come across his face, and hugged her tightly, both of them enjoying the other's warmth. She reached a hand out and picked up his mask from the nightstand, examining it in her fingers.

"I thought I already told you not to sleep with this on," she teased softly. "It probably doesn't help if you think you're always going to be fighting."

"Rae, it's just a habit," he laughed gently. "But yeah, it is a little unnecessary. You're right. I won't do it anymore."

"Good," she whispered, then crawled under the sheets. "Now, I for one would like to catch up on my beauty sleep."

"You don't need any more," he chuckled. "You're already amazingly beautiful." He joined her under the sheets and wrapped an arm around her torso.

"Stop with the flattery, Boy Blunder," she mumbled into the sheets. The two birds turned away from the window and quickly fell asleep, just as the sun was beginning to creep over the horizon.


	7. flocon de neige

**Big weekend snowstorm mood. Stay frosty (/safe if you're affected), y'all. **

* * *

"Thanks again for doing this, Sparky," Bumblebee grunted as she moved the equipment back in place.

"Not like I signed up to," Cyborg grumbled as various tools popped out of his shoulders, working on a circuit board.

"Hey, don't sweat it!" Beast Boy exclaimed, bounding over. "So, you got hitched in to fix some things she didn't tell you about. But that's cool! Just think of it as another vacation!" The various members of both Titans teams lounged around in the Titans East Tower, while the Steel City winter was beginning to bring the elements with it. A light snowfall had started up, adding to the few feet of snow already deposited a couple of days earlier on the ground.

"A vacation to a polluted city where it actually freezes over in winter," Raven remarked sarcastically, while on the couch in Robin's arms.

"Come on, Raven. It's not about being here, it's about seeing us again," Aqualad laughed.

"He's right," Robin agreed, smiling. "It's nice to get a change of scenery and catch up once again."

"I know you've missed us a lot, Sparky," Bumblebee teased as the two of them continued to work. Cyborg shook his head.

"You told us this was going to be a few days of catch-up and fun. You did _not_ tell me you were going to use me as tech support."

"Well, yeah," she said, waving a hand. "If I told you the truth, you wouldn't have made this little cross-country trip, now would you? But y'all can still hang out with us all the same. I didn't lie to you when I said we could do that."

"There really isn't _anyone_ else you could've called who's closer?" Cyborg muttered. "Like, anyone in _Gotham_ or _Metropolis_?"

"You could at least act like you're excited to see us again."

"I certainly am!" Starfire exclaimed, flying around the spacious main room. Mas y Menos eyed her in delight. "Friends will always make life much more glorious!"

"Besides," Robin pointed out, "Not every day we get to see snow nowadays."

"Haven't you seen plenty of it already in your life?" Raven wondered.

"I mean, yeah, but not in a while," he told her. "The time when it falls is always the best part."

"Speaking of which," Beast Boy interrupted, gazing out the window, "I kinda wanna go play in the snow. Who knows when we'll see something like this again."

"Fantastic idea, friend!" Starfire agreed. "We shall make the men and angels of snow you have all spoken so much about!" The two of them quickly flew out the door and went down to the riverbank.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Aqualad mused, grabbing a coat. He turned to the remaining Titans. "You guys in?"

"Si," Mas y Menos said in unison, still starstruck, and zipped past him through the door.

"Nah," Speedy yawned, polishing his bow. "This is literally the weather here, man. Think I'm just gonna wait till Bee and Cyborg fix the computers."

"We're gonna stay here as well," Bumblebee told him.

"You might, but I'm tryna get this done," Cyborg retorted. "Can't wait to blast BB with a bunch of snowballs."

"Well the sooner we fix this, the sooner you can get out there then!" The two started bickering again and Aqualad grinned sheepishly, then turned to the birds.

"Count us in," Robin said. Aqualad nodded and headed for the door as well. Raven let out a small groan.

"It's freezing out there, Boy Blunder. Do we have to?"

"I promise it'll be fun, Rae. Come on," he said, taking her hand. She sighed and got up, wrapping her winter cloak around her as they exited the tower.

"I love the outfit, by the way," Robin complimented as they made their way down to the riverbank. The others were already busy making snow creations, as the snow continued to fall at a slow but steady pace. "Wish I got to see it more."

"You love everything I wear," she snorted.

"Well, maybe, but especially this. It's so creative. I never would've thought about turning your cloak into your coat."

"Seemed natural to me," she said with a shrug. "At least I don't look like a giant red marshmallow." Robin shook his head and they continued down the path. He eyed another path leading along the riverbank, and led her by her hand to it.

"Go for a walk?" he suggested. "I doubt you wanna get in any snowball fights right now."

"Sounds good." The two birds continued along the river, holding hands as snowflakes continued to nestle themselves in their hair.

"You ever catch snowflakes on your tongue?" Robin brought up. She raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes I wonder how old you really are."

"It's fun," he laughed. "Watch." He stuck his tongue out and swung his head from side to side for a few seconds, before one landed on his tongue and he pulled it in. Raven rolled her eyes as he continued grinning at her.

"Try it," he urged.

"I'm not about to freeze my tongue off."

"That only happens if you stick it on metal," he joked.

"Can we stop with all these childhood winter anecdotes?" she sighed exasperatedly.

"I'll stop once you try it."

"Fine." She stuck her tongue halfway out, glancing at him sideways all the while. He grinned, his persistence finally paying off. A snowflake landed a moment later and she quickly pulled her tongue back in. "There."

"Good start," he commented. "But I bet you can't get that big one," he said, pointing to a clump in the air a couple of feet away as they continued walking.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Challenge accepted." He let go of her hand and eyed the clump, then leaped up and stuck his tongue out, catching it before it fell too far. Raven's eyes widened just a little, and she nodded a bit, evidently at least a little impressed. "Now go get that one," he told her, pointing to another large clump above them. "No cheating." She eyed it for a moment, then calmly positioned herself right in front of it, sticking her tongue out all the way and just catching it with the tip.

"Gotta say, Boy Blunder. This seemingly pointless activity might be a little fun after all," she mused. They continued looking around in the sky for more targets.

"First one to get that one," Robin challenged, pointing to another one further away. The two birds both started towards it, but Robin was faster, getting in position first. He had stuck his tongue out when the snowflake, along with a few others around it, became enveloped in dark energy and made their way towards Raven. The Boy Wonder spun around, tongue still hanging out, but the snowflakes landed gently on her tongue and she quickly pulled them back in her mouth. Robin's face and tongue came within inches of hers, but the empath put a hand on his forehead, stopping him and smirking all the while.

"I said no cheating," Robin groused, frowning. Raven snickered.

"Fine. No more after that, I promise." The two took turns choosing snowflakes, each of them choosing ones they were closer to. Robin boxed out Raven several times before leaping and claiming his, while she countered by choosing ones that were already just above their heads and closer to her, ensuring he wouldn't have time to get in position before the snowflake fell.

"Alright," Robin said finally. "That big clump that's gonna fall in front of us in a few seconds. Winner takes all."

"You're on." The two raced towards it, positioning themselves opposite each other as it spiraled its way towards the ground. The Boy Wonder stretched his tongue out, angling it upwards, and the sorceress did the same, taking a step forward as she watched the snowflake. The two grabbed each other, trying to push each other out of the way, before the snowflake finally fell in front of their faces. Their tongues collided as the clump fell in between them and rapidly started melting.

The birds stared at each other, as neither was willing to concede. Then, Raven put both her hands on his cheeks, and sharply pulled his face in towards hers, their tongues still sticking out. She closed her eyes and crashed her lips into his, before her tongue started probing around his closed lips. He closed his eyes and opened the slightest bit of room for entry, and she eagerly accepted, her tongue now exploring around his teeth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sent his tongue back to counter, and the two wrestled for control inside his mouth until she conceded and drew her tongue back. The corners of his lips upturned, and he followed her tongue, now tenderly circling it inside her mouth. All the while, their lips continued to pucker, sharing kisses while their tongues went from battling one moment to softly brushing against each other the next. Robin ran a hand through her hair, feeling the luxuriant locks now wet in various places with melted snow. She let out a small moan of contentment and returned the favor, one hand letting go of his cheek to ruffle his hair a bit. She put her hand back on his cheek, and they continued for a few more moments until they both drew their tongues back. They opened their eyes and she peered into his azure orbs, partly hidden behind his mask.

"That's what you wanted, isn't it?" she whispered. He said nothing, a smirk beginning to form on the edges of his face. "That's what you wanted, _isn't it_?" she repeated, lightly slapping his cheek with her open palm. He continued to smirk at her, and she leaned in closer until their noses were almost touching. "You sneaky little boy."

"It's what I _did_ want," he said finally.

"Did?"

"I want some…more of it now," he said deviously. Their moment was interrupted by a snowball striking Raven's back. She let out a surprised grunt and spun around.

"Yo, lovebirds!" Beast Boy called from some distance away on the path. "Hope I'm not crashing your party! Join the snowball fight!" Aqualad appeared next to him and chuckled. Raven's eyes filled with fury and started glowing, as the snow around them started accumulating. The changeling giggled at the sight of seeing her enraged, before realizing how big of a snowball Raven was building. He yelped and turned into a hawk, starting to fly in the opposite direction. Aqualad's eyes widened and he started sprinting as well. Both of them barely had time to hit their top speed before a giant snowball, almost half the size of the tower, crashed into both of them and buried them under a mound of snow. Robin laughed and took her hand as they began to walk back.

"So, as you were saying?" she purred. "You wanted…more?"

"That would be…nice."

"I'll consider it…" she said softly, then stuck her tongue out, catching a rogue snowflake. She let it hang on her tongue, then turned to him and showed him. He thought for a second, then stuck his tongue out and leaned towards her. The empath's tongue shot back in, and she held up a finger, wagging it in his face. She winked at him, then leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"If you let me win, of course."


	8. Eye Towards the Future

Raven levitated above the circle of candles in her room, meditating. She had no idea how long it had been since she first started, but she was focused on the task at hand. Calmly chanting her incantation, she tried to stay in the balanced state. _Peace…light…stay in the light_… The empath had had much better control of her emotions since after the prophecy, but she wasn't sure control would ever be an absolute thing. But there was a little more hope now it could be.

Raven cracked one eye open immediately as she heard a few knocks at the door. Sighing softly, she had a feeling she knew who it was. _Meditating_, she thought, hoping he would pick it up. Her thought was answered as she heard footsteps a few seconds later that faded away shortly. Raven closed her eyes once more and proceeded with her ritual, continuing on. Robin always tried his best not to interrupt her while she was meditating. His thoughtfulness gave her a brief floaty feeling of happiness, and she let a small smile come across her lips for a second before returning to the balanced state. It was best not to get too up or down. Finally, she finished. The sorceress extinguished the candles with a single wave of her cloak, then put her hood up and exited. She had lost track of time again, and it was dark both outside and inside the tower as the rest of the team had either gone out or retreated for the night. Floating over to the fridge, she quickly dislodged the assortment of half-eaten food and various drinks on all the shelves before finding a plate wrapped in cling wrap at the back. Pulling it out, she found a note attached to the wrap. _Managed to hide leftovers from the eating machines. Don't forget to take care of your physical side too. _Raven smiled again, and ate her late night dinner in silence as she stared out the window at the ocean.

The sorceress spent most of the next day doing the same ritual, only pausing to quickly eat meals before returning to her room. The surroundings were starting to wear on her, but she knew it was the only place in the entire city she would be guaranteed quiet. The process was succeeding in keeping her calm, but she still didn't feel like she was achieving…her new goal. She was again interrupted by a knock at the door, this time a series of them in rapid succession.

_Meditating, again, _she thought. She assumed it was the Boy Wonder, since most of the team just did their own thing now, so he was the only one who ever consistently checked on her. She frowned as the knocks came again. A few moments later, the door opened.

"Friend, hello!" Starfire exclaimed cheerily, floating in. The empath raised an eyebrow at her outfit. Her hair was in two pigtails, and she was wearing a black T-shirt with a skull and crossbones, as well as ripped jeans and floppy sneakers.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something, Star," Raven muttered. "What is it?"

"Would you like to—"

"No."

"But please, friend Raven!" the alien begged. "I was going to ask what you thought of this wondrous outfit! I shall not interrupt your meditation any more after this."

"It…looks like something a cosplayer of me would wear on a daily basis," Raven responded. "Doesn't look too great on you."

"Oh, but friend! I have spent much of the Earthling dollars on these."

"Can't help you there," she shrugged. "I'll go with you next time to pick something better out, okay? I need to finish this first."

"I am most saddened by your thoughts," Starfire said dejectedly. "I shall ask the others as well." With that, she left the room and Raven quickly shut the door. She continued meditating throughout the afternoon and evening, once again stopping at night to eat a late night dinner. The empath was still dissatisfied at the lack of progress she'd made. Sighing, she decided to call it a night early and get some relaxation in.

Robin opened up almost immediately after she knocked. Raven could have popped up in his room anytime, but she had decided to be polite since it had been a while.

"Hey," he greeted. "Haven't seen you around much lately."

"Hope you didn't miss me too much," she teased as she strolled in and sat down on his bed.

"You can tell anyways, can't you?" he remarked as he sat down next to her.

"You think too highly of yourself. You really think I wanna be in your head all the time?"

"Always fitting in the drive-by shots," Robin commented, shaking his head. "Anyways, what's up?"

"Rotting away from boredom," she replied. "You think at some point we'll have to leave? Like, here, I mean."

"Why do you ask? And why are you wondering?"

"It just feels like it's been so long," she murmured, resting her head on his chest. "This isn't the only city that needs help."

"You're absolutely right," he agreed. "We can't just stay here for the rest of our lives, living off Cyborg's money and messing around every day. This city's been quiet for a while. It might be time soon to move on."

"But, moving on will be difficult at the same time," she pointed out. "This city's…home. Maybe not for you, but it is for me now."

"It's like home for me now too," he mused. "But I do want to get out there. There's always people who need help."

"It'll be a difficult conversation, Robin. We've all been through a lot together."

"We don't have to have everything figured out right now, Rae," he told her. "But…it is always good to plan ahead." She nodded in agreement.

"But, will you promise me one thing?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me?" she said softly, turning and looking into his eyes. "Maybe not all the time. But always close by."

"Of course, Raven. Anything for you, anywhere in the world." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss and she beamed. They cuddled for a bit, Robin playing with her hair and Raven snuggling closer to him as the night wore on. They were perfectly content to sit in silence with each other, both of them comforted by the presence of the other. Robin especially loved all the small moments he got her to smile, those rare times that only he got to witness.

"So, anything besides rotting away?" he said after a while. "I know you've been meditating a ton."

"Somehow even that hasn't been as productive lately," she grumbled. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"You seem like you have…new motives," he began. "I can feel it. You're searching for something. You've been a lot calmer in this past year, but now you seem like you have a purpose again."

"Robin," she said quietly. "I'm sorry I haven't…been around you much lately. For a while now, actually."

"It's alright," he reassured her. "I've actually been quite busy as well. But I am interested to know what you're seeking."

"I was recently going over some scrolls and ancient texts again," she explained. "How should I explain this…" She stroked her chin for a bit, ruminating. "You know when my clothes become white and I have more power? No, actually, I wouldn't call it that. I'd say more _control_."

"How could I forget?" he chuckled, thinking back to all the times he'd seen it. The fight with Malchior, and of course the fight for the world against Trigon.

"It's called the pure state. And from what I've been reading, there may be a way to achieve it…permanently."

"Permanently?" Robin repeated. She nodded.

"It involves a combination of strong emotion and extreme control. It's paradoxical in that sense, and that's why it usually doesn't last. I was able to achieve it with Malchior because I felt what I thought was love, and he taught me many spells that sped up the process. And obviously, fighting my father, feeling the hope that served both purposes."

"It seems like something that would be extremely hard to achieve permanently," he thought aloud. "Something that might take a lifetime to achieve."

"I wasn't aware of the fact it was possible until now," she told him. "And…I'm hopeful I can do it sooner rather than later. There's one other piece I think will be critical."

"Which is?"

"Trigon," she murmured. "As long as his influence still lives within me, it'll always cause enough chaos to disrupt the connections. But, I've felt it wane. And I think once it's gone completely, the rest will fall into place."

"I can understand all that," Robin acknowledged. "But you've still got your entire life in front of you. There's no need to worry if you can't figure it out now."

"But it would be nice," she replied, weaving her fingers into his hand. "To truly not have any worries. To be more…human. For the first time in my life." Robin nodded, and gave her a light squeeze in his grasp.

"So that's what the increased meditation has been for."

"I'm not sure if the answer is _more_ meditation, actually," she surmised. "I shouldn't have expected it to be something simple like that. I'll have to do more reading and thinking."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out in time," he encouraged. "So, what's the emotion you'll feel that'll help you sustain it?" he teased lightly, though he already knew the answer. She turned to him and gently peeled off his mask, then looked into his eyes.

"Happiness, thankfully. Because of you and our friends," she started. She then gave him a light kiss on the nose. "But, especially you. For everything."

"Like I said, anything, anytime, anywhere," he replied. The Boy Wonder stretched, then repositioned himself, wrapping an arm around her once again.

"Thanks," she said. "So don't take it personally if I happen to disappear for a day every here and there now."

"You'll always have my support," he assured her. "It's not that big of a deal. Like I said, I've also been kind of busy myself."

"With what?" Raven asked with curiosity.

"I figured…it might be time for an identity update myself," he confessed. She let out a small chuckle.

"Fair. I guess you aren't really much of a _boy _anymore, are you, Boy Blunder."

"It's served me well," he remarked wistfully. "And I think I'll keep it for a little longer. But, as before, never hurts to start planning."

"So what have you been working on?"

"I remembered what Star said when she came back from that time travel trip," he mused. "That was kind of the inspiration for it all. I'll be down in the archives doing more research tomorrow morning, but come to the garage tomorrow afternoon and I'll show you."

"I'll be there."

True to her word, the empath arrived in the tower's garage/spacious workspace the next day, to find Robin sitting at a bench on the side. Various tools were scattered at the long table, and he had a face shield on as he worked. His laptop was off to the side on a different table, and Raven glanced over at it, the screen filled with various open blueprints and designs. Sensing her presence, Robin stopped working and put his shield up.

"Hey," he called. "Can't wait to show you everything." He went back to working on the bench, and Raven peered around the garage, her arms folded. The T-Car and the R-Cycle were parked neatly in the middle, but Robin had piled the walls of the storage area with what looked like scrap metal and extra parts.

"Hopefully you're not using any of Cyborg's spare parts he keeps for the car," she remarked, walking closer to him.

"I made sure of it," he replied, finishing up his creation. "Think fast!" He suddenly spun around and threw the object in his hand at her. Raven reacted just in time, stopping it inches from her face with her telekinesis. The object, shaped like a throwing star, fell in her palm, and she glared at him. "Good reaction time," he laughed, turning back to the table.

"Dick."

"Yes?"

"I wasn't saying your name, actually," she clarified drily. "And what would have happened if I didn't react in time?"

"I knew you would," he said with a wink. She rolled her eyes and looked down at the object. It was slightly smaller than one of the Birdarangs she had grown used to seeing him use, but it was still shaped like a bird all the same. Its wings were extremely curved and sharp at all 4 edges. She lifted it in her palm several times, finding out it was lightweight as well. Robin finished another one and walked over to her with it in his hand.

"Haven't decided what to call them yet," he told her. "But they're turning out quite nicely."

"Anything special about them?"

"Not for now. Functionality is pretty much the same as before, I just think they fit in with the overall design better."

"This design?" Raven mused, scrolling through the open windows on the laptop. She looked over what appeared to be a suit design, with front and back both shown. "I see you're ditching the red and green. Big fan of the blue on your new color scheme."

"I knew you'd like it better," he laughed, walking over to look at the screen with her. "They're your colors now."

"And these?" the empath continued, pulling up another window. "Switching up the fighting style?"

"Not really. Just trying to be more versatile," he answered, scrolling down the blueprint. On it were two batons, that were shown on another diagram to be able to combine and form a staff. "I haven't figured out how I'm gonna add these bad boys yet. But I think they'll be useful," he continued, pointing to the last diagram.

"Tasers on the end. For a little extra sting," Raven remarked.

"Precisely," Robin said, nodding. "Of course, the rest of this stuff is pretty standard fare at this point." He showed her the last several blueprints, which displayed various gadgets stored in his belt, suit, and even mask. "So, what do you think?"

"It definitely feels more like something your mentor would don."

"It's my own take on it," he chuckled. "I can't ever stray too far from escrima. It's just part of my identity now." Robin went back to the suit design and looked it over again, while Raven glanced over all the gadgets he had already built and tools sitting on the table.

"You know what else I like about this?"

"What would that be?" she inquired.

"We'll be matching colors now," Robin said cheesily. She looked at him and shook her head in amusement. "It's true! The dynamic duo in black and blue."

"Well," Raven replied with a twinkle in her eyes, "I might not be wearing those colors by the time you become this."

* * *

**Probably the last update for now. Obviously ignore that if I happen to get another short story up in a few days. Maybe I'll be back later (RobRae Week 2020?) when I have time, maybe I won't, who knows what the future holds. Wanted to get this one written since it serves as a nice little ending if indeed I never get the chance to come back and add to this, but still makes sense by itself if more updates get added later. As usual, thanks everyone for showing your support in various ways! **


	9. Fan Mail

"Remind me again why we accept fan mail?" Raven grumbled, as an assortment of large boxes floated in the air behind her. "Can't we just give them a fake address to send all their weird letters and gifts to?"

"It's kind of all or nothing," Cyborg laughed. "Yeah, most of it is junk. But sometimes you do get some gems. And those make it worth it to keep the mailbox open to everyone." The half-robot carried a basket full of envelopes in one hand and a couple of smaller boxes in the other as the two went up in the elevator.

"_Everything_ I get is junk," the empath complained. "Books I have no interest in, TMI drawings fans do of themselves that I have permanent mental scars from, and people just trying to be edgy."

"Guess you're just unlucky," Cyborg chuckled. "I sometimes get nice letters from people who have been in accidents and have prosthetics. Those are inspiring. I always try to write back to all of them. Especially the kids." The two of them made their way towards the main room, where the others were lounging around after morning training.

"Dude!" Beast Boy pouted, jumping up and down. "You're definitely cheating! You stuck some kind of gadget to the back of that, didn't you?"

"Guess your folding skills need work," Robin chortled, as he watched the changeling's paper airplane take a nosedive into the floor. His own sailed crisply across the room, to be caught by Starfire.

"Friends!" she exclaimed cheerily. "These folded airplanes are most amusing!" In her excitement, the alien accidentally crushed Robin's plane in her hand, which the Boy Wonder reacted to with a look of dismay.

"Oh well," he said to himself. "I'll fold another." He walked over to Beast Boy, who was busy folding a new one himself, and chuckled. "I thought you were good at origami. This is way simpler than that."

"I'll beat you with this next one," he declared.

"Mail's home!" Cyborg boomed as he and Raven entered the room. Beast Boy dropped his paper and ran over to the basket, while Starfire quickly followed suit. Robin smiled and walked over to the team as well.

"Mail day is the best day," Beast Boy proclaimed. "Can't wait to see what my awesome vegan fans sent me this week." To prevent excess mail from clogging the tower, the Titans had placed a limit on how much mail could be sent to each person every week from the public, and whatever got through was on a first come, first serve basis. It wasn't a perfect system, but it was the best compromise they could make with their fame in the city.

"Don't go digging in yet," Cyborg replied. "Let's try to sort all this for everyone first."

"Cyborg's right," Robin agreed. "It'll save us time later." The team began sorting through the basket, making piles for each member. Robin usually received many letters from fangirls that he immediately discarded; the Boy Wonder could usually tell which ones they were from the cursive writing on the front to the trace lipstick on the seals on the back. Besides that, he could expect a random collection of letters and gifts from all kinds of fans. As the team finished sorting through the pile, they each started to go through their mail.

"What did I say? My fans are the best," Beast Boy crooned, hugging a giant opened box with his name on it. He dove in and pulled out assorted tofu goods and other vegan snacks, grinning. The shapeshifter had perhaps the most concentrated legion of fans in terms of theme, usually getting mail from hippies, fellow vegans and earth advocates, or both, and he wasn't shy about writing back to request more food.

"It is beautiful, is it not?!" Starfire said cheerily, holding up a lei. She floated over to everyone else to show them. "However, I fear that I have too many of these. I cannot wear all of them and Silkie may start eating the others…"

"I mean, more cookware _is_ always appreciated, but like…" Cyborg paused, rubbing his head. "I already have dozens of these pans from all the others who sent me them," he muttered, as he continued going through his packages.

"Anything interesting?" Robin said to Raven as they sat on the couch, going through their piles.

"I'm about to not even look at the rest of these," Raven responded, rolling her eyes. "This is _such_ a waste of time." She combed through various letters from wannabe goths and bad amateur artists, skimming most of them before tossing them in the discard pile.

"Same here," Robin laughed. He tossed a bunch of pink and red envelopes into the same pile without opening them, and read through a few sincere letters praising his bravery and thanking him. He put those letters in a separate pile and turned his head to see what the others were doing.

"Friends," Starfire asked tentatively. She held up a large, portfolio sized envelope and pulled out a picture, examining it. "I believe I have been sent another…what you call a 'dick pic'?" She flipped the picture around, eliciting immediate groans from the team.

"Damn it, Star!" Cyborg yelled, covering his eyes. "We told you not to do that! If it's what you think it is just incinerate it immediately!"

"What he said!" Beast Boy agreed, burying his face in the floor.

"Gross," Robin said, shivering. Raven kept her eyes open, but rolled them at Starfire's naivety.

"Wrinkly. Always love to see it," she deadpanned, then raised a hand. The picture floated in the air for a moment, before being torn into pieces. "Now, Starfire. Do the right thing and burn this. But remember that it'll always be burned into our minds, so please, next time, try to remember to burn it first and show us later."

"I shall try," Starfire promised, and shot a starbolt into the pieces, burning them into ash.

"We really need to set up more security checks for our mail," Robin muttered. "Star, give me the envelope and I'll track down who sent it." The alien obliged and handed it to Robin, who threw it in his pile.

"Just imagine if we gave out our numbers like we do our address," Raven commented. The Titans quickly went through the rest of their mail, none of them discovering anything particularly interesting, scarring, or memorable.

"Hey, there's one more letter left in here," Beast Boy remarked, and pulled out the last one from the basket. "Ooh, Robin, it's for you!"

"It's probably another crazy fangirl," Robin sighed. "Come on, give it."

"Dude, no way. It's got a _bunch_ of these hearts drawn all over it. And it's sealed with this full-on kiss." Without further ado, the shapeshifter tore the envelope open and pulled out the letter.

"Beast Boy," Robin warned, standing up. "I guarantee you it's junk. Might be as bad as some of the stuff Starfire gets."

"Dude, just let me read it once," he protested, then started reading aloud. "'Dearest Robin, I know you may get many of these. But I am writing to you to tell you that my life is truly incomplete without you. How I yearn to be in your arms, shielded by your cape as you carry me to safety.'" Robin started creeping closer, while Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Beast Boy," Robin repeated. "There's nothing in there that's worth reading. Just give me the letter and I'll throw it away."

"No way!" he refused, skipping away from Robin. The detective squinted his eyes at Beast Boy in disbelief. "This is gold. I never knew how crazy your fans were." He scanned again and continued reading. "'Deep down, Boy Blunder, you realize your biggest blunder was finding love in that witch on your team. Not only will I treat you like a king, but you see my picture I've attached. Tell me; how could you resist _that_?'" Beast Boy peered back into the envelope and pulled out a small picture, then whistled. "Damn! Blonde bombshell! Looks like the bikini's barely holding anything back!"

"That's. Enough," Robin growled. "Beast Boy. Don't make a scene. Just hand it over." Cyborg and Starfire stared awkwardly at the scene, while Raven was beginning to seethe.

"Wait! Just this last part, then I promise I'm done!" Beast Boy giggled. "'Oh, Robin. How I yearn to be between your loins. For me to call your name, for your senses to be overwhelmed, for—" His reading was interrupted by the empath appearing out of the ground in front of him.

"Give me that," she snarled, and snatched the letter from him. Beast Boy yelped and jumped back as Raven began to scan the letter herself. Her brow furrowed as she read through the letter, confirming that the changeling was indeed reading from the paper and not making things up.

"Raven," Robin said gently. She looked up, glared at Beast Boy, then looked around the room at everyone else.

"Who is this _bitch_?" she spat, throwing the letter on the ground. She pulled out the picture and glared at it, then showed it to Robin. "Do you know her?"

"I've never seen or met her in my life," Robin said, holding his hands up. "There's no need to worry. Let's just throw this away and forget about anything in this envelope and—"

"Someone's a little jealous, aren't they?" Beast Boy interrupted, painfully unaware or ignorant of the atmosphere in the room. He grinned widely and turned into a tomcat before changing back. "Cat! Fight! Cat! Fight!" Raven turned to him and let out a demonic roar, then blasted him with a pulse of energy, sending him flying against the window.

"Raven!" Robin yelled, grabbing her shoulder. She quickly brushed his hand off, then turned to him and let out a long sigh.

"Give me a moment," she muttered, then strode off towards the stairs.

"I…think that's enough mail for today," Cyborg said.

"I would agree," Starfire concurred solemnly.

"That makes three of us," Robin mused. "Come on. Let's clean up here."

"Ugh," Beast Boy groaned, lifting himself off the floor. "Sometimes I don't know why _I'm_ doing what I'm doing."

"You fucking idiot," Robin swore at him, while collecting his pile. He tossed his garbage, including the offending letter, to Cyborg, then went straight for the hallway. He briskly walked down until he reached Raven's room, where he spotted her about to enter.

"Raven," he called out. She glanced at him momentarily, before turning her attention back to the door. He put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Robin. It's fine. I'm over it," Raven said quickly.

"You're not. I can tell," he responded. "Come on. Let's go talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about," she retorted. "I lost control. That's all there is to it."

"No. We're going to resolve this. I don't want you carrying anything more inside you than you have to," Robin insisted. "It doesn't matter if it's just a small thing. I can tell it's bothering you."

"Fine," Raven sighed. She followed him back into the main room, where they ignored Cyborg and Starfire cleaning up boxes and Beast Boy cowering as they walked by him, and up towards the rooftop. Once there, they approached the edge and let their legs dangle over, Robin wrapping an arm around her as they watched the sun shine over the ocean. The Boy Wonder could feel her growing calmer as minutes passed. They sat in silence, both mentally recharging from the calmness the rooftop usually provided. More minutes passed, but neither of them felt uncomfortable letting the sound of the waves be the only thing interrupting the quiet.

"Were you jealous?" Robin finally asked. He had posed the question directly, with no tone abnormalities in his voice. Just a simple, straightforward question, with no implications. Raven glanced at him for a couple of seconds, then turned back to look over the ocean.

"Yes." She responded in the same tone.

"It's natural to feel that way," he started. "Especially after hearing something like that—"

"I don't care if it was natural," Raven interrupted. "It was stupid. I'm not mad at you, or whoever that was, or even Beast Boy. Just myself."

"Yourself?" Robin inquired. "But why?"

"All this meditation, all this control," she said with a wave of her hand. "All derailed by something trivial. There's no reason for me to get upset over something like this. Like you said, it's just some random fangirl. We'll never meet her in real life, and I know how loyal you are to me. And yet, I just lost control…so _easily_." She bent her leg back, kicking the tower in frustration with her heel. "Why?"

"Rae," Robin said softly, taking her hand. "You're still human, and humans are imperfect. We all lose control sometimes. And jealousy is one of those things where it's easier to."

"I'm just so…immature," Raven sighed. "I've kept control over much more serious issues. I just don't get why this happened. And I don't want to be…like…clingy. Whether that's consciously or not."

"I understand," Robin acknowledged. "You know, I get jealous sometimes too."

"Over what?" Raven asked, glancing at him again.

"I feel like we might need to axe fan mail at this rate," he chuckled. "Sometimes I think about what if some of those thirsty guys started sending you shit instead of Star."

"They do," she corrected. "They just tend to be less often, but more…expressive about it."

"Well, that's just one example," Robin continued. "But also, and I hate to admit this, because you can obviously do whatever you want. But sometimes your outfits. Because I love them, but I know others will too. Especially when we're in the city." He shrugged. "See? It's stupid stuff, just like what you said. But it's hard to ignore the feelings."

"So how do I not…act on it?" Raven wondered. "How do _you_ ignore it?"

"I don't know," Robin replied. "You kind of just tell yourself it's stupid, I guess. We can tease each other about it. That kind of helps underscore how stupid it is. The key is to not fight it, just let it out in a different way that doesn't involve giving into it."

"Well, then," she murmured. "I'll try my best. Now I see why you don't open any of those letters."

"That one was one of the worst ones I've gotten," Robin muttered. "Usually they don't go _that_ far. It was just unlucky we didn't sort it out and Beast Boy got ahold of it."

"Robin?"

"Yes, Rae?" he responded, turning to look in her eyes.

"I like that you can always stick to what you believe in," she told him. "I wish I had that type of conviction."

"You do," Robin laughed. "Look at your commitment to your meditation."

"But that's always felt like something _necessary_," Raven dismissed. "It's different."

"If you say so." He got up from the ledge and stretched his arms out, and Raven followed him by standing up. "Feel better now?"

"Yes," Raven replied, giving a quick smile. "Thanks. As usual."

"No need. Always got your back, remember?" he dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"And I've always got yours," she said, drawing closer. "_Especially_ if any more of those blondes cross your path…"

"Getting jealous again?" Robin asked with a grin. Raven smirked, then wrapped her arms around him, bringing their faces closer to each other.

"I know you wish I'd wear something…longer," she whispered, glancing down briefly at her legs. Robin's eyes followed hers, then came back up to meet her gaze. "Don't worry, Boy Blunder. I'll cover up _most _of the time. But you know I _do_ like to see you agitated sometimes…"

"Evil," Robin tsk-tsked.

"Also," Raven added, before leaning in to his ear, "Only _I _get to call you Boy Blunder as a term of endearment. Got that?"

"So many _demands_," he mused. They smiled at each other and he leaned in, giving her a kiss. They parted after a few seconds, then she took his hand and they started the walk back down into the tower.

* * *

**Dunno if I overcooked the jealousy or not. Hope y'all enjoyed regardless, was suffering RobRae withdrawals so banged this out real quick.**


	10. Night Shift

Much like his mentor was fond of doing, the Boy Wonder crouched on a nondescript rooftop, out of the way of the glare of the many streetlights that adorned Jump City, scanning the streets from the shadows. He checked the time. 2:04 AM. Roughly 15 more minutes, then he would head back for the night. Jump's police could handle the smaller petty crimes that occurred in the wee hours of the morning. A barely perceptible earpiece hugged his ear, tuned in to the police scanner. Robin stood up, then leaped along the rooftops until he was closer to the old district. He checked a few more things, such as that the criminals he'd taken care of were firmly in custody, then resumed his observation. The clouds had partially obstructed the moon on this night, but the temperature was still relatively warm. He would wait no more than two minutes in the same spot, juggling the duties of listening and watching for trouble, before choosing a new vantage point. Finally, the time came, and Robin took one last look over the city before bringing up the R-Cycle.

The Boy Wonder entered all the passcodes and protocols to ensure he wasn't tripping any lockdown mechanisms, then entered the tower and went straight for his room. The door slid open to reveal the empath in his bed, curled up and on her side, seemingly asleep. Robin paused for a moment, then let out a quiet chuckle. Creeping quietly, he grabbed his stuff and left for the bathroom. Emerging clean after about 10 minutes, he silently went through his room again, making sure everything was in order before removing his mask and crawling into bed. He gazed at the peaceful expression on Raven's face for a moment, before gently wrapping an arm around her. His gesture was interrupted by her eyes fluttering open to meet his look.

"Hi there."

"Uh, hi," Robin replied, a little sheepishly. "Didn't know you were awake."

"Well, now you know."

"Why are you still awake?" he wondered. "And what are you doing here?"

"Problem?" Raven inquired.

"None at all. Just wondering. You don't have to kill your own sleep just to wait for me, you know."

"I didn't," she corrected. "I slept for a good bit before this." She scooched a little closer to him, so that their bodies were huddled together. "And I can tell when you're coming back. So why not just hang out here so I don't have to go back and forth?"

"Fair enough."

"How was patrol?" Raven asked, absentmindedly rubbing his cheek with a hand.

"Fine. Nothing too serious tonight. A few burglaries, attempted muggings, the usual," he replied.

"You don't have to take so many of them," she murmured. "I know it's not a daily thing anymore, but still…"

"I'll keep doing it until BB and Star can prove they can stay awake for the entire shift," Robin snorted.

"_Or_, you could just have Cyborg and me take more on," she remarked drily.

"Night patrol's not fun. We all know that," Robin laughed lightly. "I want the rest of you to be happy. I'm perfectly fine doing more than everyone else—that's my job. As a leader."

"Mmm." The two birds laid still for a few more moments.

"Guess I'll go to sleep," Robin yawned, and stretched his arms. He shifted his head down onto the pillow and his eyelids started to close. "Good night."

"Robin?"

"Yeah?" he responded, opening his eyes and turning to her.

"I'm hungry."

"You're…hungry?" he asked, confused.

"Yes," Raven confirmed, nodding.

"You're never hungry."

"_Usually_, not _never_," Raven replied.

"Late-night snacks are unhealthy, but I suppose it doesn't hurt to indulge once in a while," Robin mused to himself.

"Well, actually…can you go get me something?"

"What? What do you want?"

"Some waffles would be nice. Maybe ice cream too," Raven thought aloud.

"Are you serious?" he asked incredulously. "It's like 3 AM. That's gonna keep you up all night. And it's junk to begin with."

"But I'm hungry," she repeated. "Actually, make it waffles with ice cream on top."

"Go get it yourself," Robin muttered. "You can literally teleport to the kitchen."

"But I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because it's warm here," Raven answered, pulling the sheets closer to her face. "I don't want to put more clothes on or leave. I'm very much comfortable here."

"It'd be faster if you got it," he protested, flipping away from her. "I'm going to sleep."

"Please?" Raven begged.

"No."

"Richard," she whined, putting her hands on the back of his arms and shaking him lightly.

"You could've grabbed them yourself by now, Rae," he sighed. "Just go do it."

"I'm _warm_ here."

"Guess you're not gonna satisfy your cravings then."

"Richaaarrrddd," Raven whined again. "Just this once? Please?"

"No," he repeated, turning back to her. "What's up with you tonight?"

"I'm warm and I'm hungry," she replied with a hint of irritation. "One of those things I would _like _to keep the same, while the other I would _like_ to change."

"Are you going to do this all night?"

"Theoretically, yes. Practically, until one of us falls asleep, most likely."

"Well, I'm fairly warm and tired too, and I would also like to change the second thing," Robin shot back, glaring at her. "We can't _all_ get what we want."

"If you do this for me, I promise I'll let you blast your awful hip-hop music as loud as you want while you're cooking next time," she compromised. The Boy Wonder's eyes narrowed. He looked at her face, an ever-so-slight touch of pleading on her features. He sighed loudly and kicked the sheets away, flipping his legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

"Fine." Robin slapped his mask back on and started for the door.

"Thanks," Raven called after him, grinning. Robin glanced back and rolled his eyes at her, before briskly walking to the main room and heading for the fridge. He pulled out a tub of vanilla and set it on the counter, before rummaging through the cabinet for toppings. Then, Robin went over to Cyborg's waffle machine and pressed a few buttons. The device whirred to life and after a few seconds, shot two waffles into the air in an arc, landing them perfectly on the plate. Robin brought the plate over to the counter, then scooped two giant spheres of ice cream onto the toasty creation. Sighing again, he opened the sprinkles and haphazardly tossed them all over the plate, then finished by drenching the plate in chocolate syrup. Heading back into his room, he saw that the sorceress had already turned the lamp on next to her. Her eyes lit up as she saw the plate in his hands.

"You even added the toppings! You're the best, Boy Blunder," she told him as he set the plate down next to her. Not responding, Robin took his mask off once more and crawled back into bed next to her. He shot a sideways glance at her and saw that she was in the middle of taking a spoonful of ice cream. Raven sensed him looking, and smiled back at him cheesily with the spoon still in her mouth. Finishing, she leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too," Robin grumbled, then turned away from Raven and began to go to sleep.


	11. Five Words or Less

**RobRae fluff is my new coping mechanism for life's bullshit**

**So many ideas, so little time. Also this turned out way longer than I was expecting it to be. Enjoy **

* * *

"Let's play a game."

"Game?"

"Not a video game, don't worry," Robin laughed. "More like a…fun little game. To pass the time."

"What does this game entail?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Cards? Boards?"

"Just this," he replied, pointing to his temple. "A conversational game."

"Like…truth or dare?"

"I was thinking more like this. Let's describe our relationship with everyone else. Including ourselves. Three words or less. Whoever has the least total amount of words at the end wins."

"Three's not a lot," she mused, pursing her lips. "Especially when thinking about _some_ people."

"Five, then," he amended. "Five words or less. A little more room, but it's supposed to be challenging."

"Sounds good to me."

"Let's start, then. Oh, and for us, we can't use the words 'love', 'lover', 'boyfriend', or 'girlfriend'. To make it more interesting."

"You go first? I go first?" she questioned.

"I can name everyone, then you answer. Then you do the same for me," he responded. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"Get on with it, then."

"Garfield. AKA Beast Boy," he said with a smirk. "Oh, and you can't use the words 'immature', 'annoying', or 'complicated'". She frowned.

"This isn't fair. You're making up rules as you go," she humphed, folding her arms.

"You can do it too. I never said you couldn't."

"Fine." She sighed, pondering. "I already know I'm gonna use all five words. This was your plan, wasn't it?" He didn't respond and tried to maintain a straight face, but she could already tell.

"Okay," she said, after thinking for a few more moments. "Like a little kid, but…no, that's already five." She sighed again. "Let me start over."

"Take your time," he said, nodding. She gazed off into the distance for another minute.

"Usually intolerable kid, sometimes considerate," Raven uttered at last.

"That's it?" Robin chuckled. "Very underwhelming."

"Well, you didn't let me use any of the words that I normally call him," she snapped. "It's still the truth. Even if it is a little bastardized by the five word limit."

"Do you think he's funny?"

"I'm past people asking me this, Boy Blunder. Yes. Very rarely. And the qualification is I usually think it's funny because it's so stupid you can't help but be amused by it."

"Just checking," he teased. "Let's move on, then. Cyborg."

"This one's much easier," she remarked. "Big bro."

"He does do a good job looking out for you."

"It's mutual. I don't know how to describe it, but we just click." The empath gave a small smile.

"I never would've imagined you getting interested in car mechanics or cooking."

"There's a lot of subtle similarities in the things we like."

"Starfire. And you've used seven words so far," he reminded her.

"Hmm…" she mused again. "Yin and yang."

"Interesting. Why for you two specifically?"

"We're the most similar, I feel like, in terms of who we are. Girls, powers, all that. It's a good balance. Necessary. She helps me lighten up. And I keep her grounded."

"Last one. Dick Grayson," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Asshole," she deadpanned. He frowned. "Well, only sometimes," she amended, giving him a light punch in the arm.

"That's four words," he said, unamused.

"Kidding, birdbrain," Raven teased. "Come on, you know better."

"Now that I think about it, you also can't use 'birdbrain' or 'Boy Blunder'," Robin told her. He relaxed again and waited for her answer. Raven's eyes looked upwards in thought as silence filled the space between them again.

"Best friend," she said sweetly.

"Friendzoned," he said in mock horror, clutching his heart for additional dramatic effect. "I knew it." She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, we're even in jokes that the other didn't find funny. It's your turn now."

"Ready when you are. You finished with 12, by the way."

"Starfire," she started. "And you can't use 'ex', 'good friend' or some variation thereof, or 'alien'."

"I knew this was coming," he groaned. "Alright, give me a minute." He pondered hard, realizing just how difficult the game actually was when it was the right person who was the subject. Raven stared at him, but her eyes were slightly unfocused, and she could have been mistaken for staring past him. He ran through various word combos in his mind, sometimes subtly shaking his head when he ruled one out.

"Alright," he said, exhaling. "This is tough. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable…"

"I'll be fine." Raven put her hand on top of his, reassuring him. "I understand your relationship with her. I helped you both through the rough times, remember?"

"Won't ever forget that," he murmured.

"No hard feelings," she told him. "The past is what it is. We've had discussions about you, if that helps you feel better."

"You…have?"

"Of course," she said with a wink. "But don't even think about asking what about, because I won't tell you. Women's secrets."

"Figures." He thought for another few moments, then exhaled again. "Okay. How about…sometimes complicated, but always special."

"I forgot to disallow 'complicated'," Raven said with a sullen face.

"Can't change the rules now," he replied, grinning. She shook her head.

"Oh well."

"I thought I knew what I wanted back then," he reflected. "I kind of mistook close friendship for…something more."

"Did you learn something from the experience?"

"I suppose so," Robin thought aloud. "I learned more about how to be the best person I can be in a relationship. For myself and for the other person. But more importantly, I think Star and I understand each other even more now."

"Then it was a good experience all in all, Dick," Raven concluded. "Everything happens for a reason."

"You believe that?"

"I do," she said simply. "Moving on now. Beast Boy. Or, _Gar_-field."

"He doesn't get on my nerves as much as yours," he chuckled. "Let's see…let's go with doglike companion."

"Doglike?" she quipped, raising an eyebrow. "A little demeaning, don't you think? Not that _I_ mind, of course."

"He's very innocent and naïve about the world," he laughed. "Like how he kept calling me 'sir' when we first met. But he's got that dog in him too, the part that won't give up and fights for what he believes in."

"Fascinating. How about Cyborg?"

"Two alpha males."

"You two did butt heads quite a lot back in the day."

"We have different leadership styles," he explained. "And we both _want_ to lead. But at the end of the day, we have the same goal. And I think we have a strong respect for each other, and we both know that, despite all the shit we still give each other."

"Plus you're still friends anyways," she reminded him. "Even if you argue now you can't stay mad at each other forever."

"Of course."

"Last one. Me. Challenging for you?"

"Absolutely not," Robin refuted.

"Oh? What words do you have in mind, then?"

"Soulmate," he said softly, then took her hand and rubbed her palm gently with his fingers. The faintest tinge of red appeared on her cheeks, before it faded just as quick. Raven's soft smile matched his, and they shared a quick kiss before he let go of her hand.

"I count 12 words. We tied," Raven commented.

"Nope. I had 11. I win," Robin shot down. The empath's eyes narrowed.

"Five from Starfire. Two from Beast Boy. Three from Cyborg. Two from me."

"Soulmate is one word, Rae-Rae," he laughed.

"It is not," she denied. "Soul. Mate. _Soul. Mate._"

"Soulmate," he said quickly, emphasizing the run-on between the syllables. "One word. Soulmate."

"Two words. Each word is a word in itself. How can it be one word?"

"It's spelled correctly as one word."

"Fine. Let's say it can be both," she conceded. "It's still a wash, since we can't agree on how it's spelled."

"It's one word," Robin insisted. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Do you _always_ have to win everything?"

"What kind of question is that? _Of course_."

"Whatever. You know what's definitely one word, though?"

"What?"

"Asshole," she said, pinching his cheek. He smirked.

"Look who's being a sore loser now."


	12. Valentine's Day

"Valentine's Day is pointless."

"Come on, Rae," Robin laughed. "You just hate it because people do even cheesier things than normal for it." The two Titans sat on the couch in the main room of the tower, Raven reading and Robin aimlessly channel surfing.

"It's pointless because if you're in a relationship, à la us, you shouldn't need a specific day to celebrate it," she dismissed. "Why isn't every day a day you're nice to each other and tell your significant other you love them?"

"Well," the Boy Wonder responded, "Sometimes life gets in the way. Sometimes you have a bad day and they take the heat for it. I guess it's supposed to be a way for people to refocus on that special person. And remind them that they're still there."

"Alright, fair," she conceded. "But it's still pointless. Isn't that day of love what your _anniversary_ is for?"

"Uhh…" this time Robin couldn't come up with a response.

"It's also worse because it's an actual holiday," Raven continued. "So single people like _Beast Boy_ feel worse about themselves because they can't celebrate it. Not to mention how expensive it is to buy a gift or get a date anywhere."

"So I take it you aren't too keen on doing anything special today," Robin chuckled. She looked up from her book and at him.

"I mean, I wouldn't _mind_ if you got me something or we did something today," Raven began. "But I just think it's pointless to do it _because _it's Valentine's Day. Wouldn't it be just as nice any other day of the year?"

"I still think today is nice," Robin mused. "Who knows, I might get you to think the same thing before the end of the day."

"You can't surprise me at this point, Boy Blunder," she drawled.

"We'll see," he replied with a wink, and got up. Raven glanced at him for a few seconds before going back to reading. As he walked back to his room, he dropped his façade and started to think. It was true it was going to be difficult to do something unique. Raven obviously wouldn't want any of the typical gifts like candy or flowers, but he had also done a lot already to appease her well-known interests, like books or tea. Robin arrived at his room and opened up one of the drawers. He pulled out the picture of them he'd been keeping and stared at it. Robin had planned to give her the picture in a frame later during the day. A small gesture, but one he hoped she would appreciate, and besides, she was never one for grand or extravagant expressions of love or friendship anyways.

Still thinking, Robin got on his laptop and browsed through his photos. He'd kept photos throughout all their years as a team, no matter how trivial of moments they were. At first it was so he would have something to reference in order to combat any repeat villains. He could comb the photos for little things he missed in the heat of battle, clues that might expose a potential weakness in the foes they battled so often. But Robin also had many photos from the team's time just living life. He didn't get sentimental often, but when he did, it was nice to be able to have those references from all the times they acted like normal teenagers and did teenager things. The Boy Wonder scrolled further down his collection, going through the more recent photos. Exotic memories from their various travels around the world, but more importantly, more photos of him with only a certain empath. There weren't many compared to everything else, but an idea started to form in his head. One that he hoped might get his Raven to appreciate the holiday a little more, but even if she didn't, would be fun regardless. Robin smiled to himself, and began to go to work.

* * *

Raven frowned as she sat at the couch again in the afternoon. The others, with the exception of the team leader, were all in the main room and being loud and boisterous as usual. She hadn't seen Robin since they'd had their discussion earlier. A small part of her worried she had turned him off with her open expression of her loathing of this particular day. He might not have been willing to tell her if he was hurt by her words, but she wouldn't put it past him to be brooding alone in his room right now if he had truly been hurt. _No, that can't be, _she dismissed. The empath would've felt it through their bond if he had been upset. She concentrated for a moment, focusing on him. She felt feelings of anxiety and nervousness, but also tinged with excitement. _Strange. Maybe he is planning something. And maybe I should've done something for him since he cares about it more, _she thought guiltily.

"So, Rae," Cyborg called. "Plans for Valentine's?" She snapped back to reality and turned her attention to the other Titans. They were sitting around the table, rapidly consuming a giant box of chocolates an evidently secret admirer had mailed to Starfire.

"Valentine's Day is pointless," she repeated, shaking her head. "But maybe Boy Blunder has something planned. I don't know."

"Come on, Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "You're afraid of admitting your loooooove? We all know it, you don't have to hide it from any of us anymore." She rolled her eyes at the immature shapeshifter.

"On my planet, we celebrate a similar holiday," Starfire interjected. "It lasts weeks and is full of wondrous festivals and music."

"I'll go see what he's up to," Raven decided. "Beats staying here listening to you three."

"Lighten up," Cyborg chuckled. "At least you have someone to celebrate with."

"Super lame," Beast Boy grumbled. "No one in this city wants to date me? With my built body?"

"Looks pretty scrawny to me," the half-robot teased, pinching his arm. The two started bickering while Starfire tried to mediate, and Raven tuned them all out, striding down the hallway to Robin's room. She knocked on his door and waited for a few moments. No response. Raven raised an eyebrow, then knocked again. Again, silence.

"Robin?" she called. _Must not be in his room, then, _she thought. Raven was about to leave and go check other parts of the tower when the door suddenly shot open. She hesitated, then took a step in. Although she'd been in his room many times now, they still respected each other's privacy and usually didn't go snooping around in each other's rooms. Robin's room was mostly plain, with the bare essentials taking up most of the space and no decorations or unique things to spice it up. She spotted a photo on his desk and picked it up. Examining it, she realized it was from long ago. When they had first met. Her mind flashed back to the day of the Gordanian invasion. Beast Boy had insisted on taking a picture to commemorate their victory, and they had begrudgingly agreed to snap a quick one in front of the ship that would become the tower. Raven cringed a little at herself. She was in between Robin and Cyborg, and her stoic expression was a stark contrast to Cyborg's toothy grin and Robin's polite smile for the camera. Her hood was up, and it was clear she was disinterested. _How far we've come_, she thought wistfully. Turning the photo over, she found a note scribbled in pen.

_If you've found this, it means I'm done setting up. Head down to the garage for your next clue. Hope you enjoy playing my little game. _Raven stared at the note for a little bit, then tucked the photo away. She had no idea what he had in store for her, but figured she'd go along with it for now. The empath exited and went to the elevator, going down and entering the spacious place where the team kept their vehicles. She walked around for a bit, before noticing another photo attached to the R-Cycle. Plucking it off the seat, she examined it closely. It was again a picture of the team, this time in the kitchen. Evidently, Starfire had taken it, as she wasn't in the shot. Raven saw herself seated at the breakfast table, her mouth open in shock. Cyborg and Beast Boy were next to her, each holding plates piled high with food, and Robin was off to the side, looking at her and laughing. She recognized it as the morning after they'd rescued Robin from his apprenticeship under Slade. _This _was _my idea, wasn't it? _She thought wryly. Turning it over, she found another note. _I like this moment because it's when you first started opening up to the rest of us. To find your next clue, answer these questions and take the first letter of each answer._ _1\. My last name. 2. I love _ 3. What are these photos of?_

"Grayson, You, Memories," she murmured to herself. "Gym." She laughed to herself at his simple questions. Maybe he hadn't had time to come up with sophisticated riddles. She tucked the photo in her cloak, then went on to her next destination. And so it went for the afternoon, the empath following the directions on each of the photos he had left for her and discovering more moments the Boy Wonder had chosen hidden throughout the tower.

In the gym, Raven found a photo from their time watching the horror movie. Her legs were up on the edge of the couch and her hood was up. The other four had similarly scared expressions on their faces, while she could tell she was trying to hide her own feelings. _Remember, it's okay to let loose sometimes. You never know what might happen_, the note read.

In the evidence room, a photo taped underneath the keyboard of the main computer. Robin was smiling at the camera on one edge of the couch in the photo, while she sat reading on the other edge of the couch. Strange. Raven didn't remember when this one was taken. _After your run-in with Malchior. We all wanted you to know that we're there for you. _I'm _there for you. Always._

In the main room, after ignoring questions from the other three Titans and rummaging around the bottom of the sink for a bit, a photo from their surprise birthday party. The empath silently floated away and into the hallway in order to read the note undisturbed. She had managed to keep a neutral expression for the photo instead of frowning. Robin's arm was around her and he had a small smile on, while the other three were grinning and holding their respective food items they had made for her. _In hindsight, you were right. This was a bad idea and it was just the beginning of what was to come. But, in hindsight again, after everything that happened, I look back on this moment more fondly. All I wanted was to keep you safe, and even if it was temporary, that's what I did._

Up on the rooftop, Raven's heart caught in her throat as she plucked the photo from the edge of one of the vents. The hug she had given him, right after they'd saved the world. _I always believed, Raven. I never gave up hope, because you never did. _

Back in the game room, she found a photo stuck underneath one of the foosball tables. She examined it closely; it was just the two of them on the rooftop, meditating. _Getting closer to you. Understanding more about our bond. And appreciating you even more for everything you are. _

In the infirmary, Raven found the photo simply hidden under the sheets of one of the beds. The two of them were walking down the street somewhere in the city. Although they weren't holding hands, her face was turned towards him and she was saying something while cracking the slightest of smiles. He was listening to her intently, and also smiling in return. _Little moments like these. I already knew you were special, but these moments made our bond even stronger. _

In the laundry room, she procured the photo from the back corner of one of the cabinets, and immediately chuckled quietly to herself. They were sitting on a bench, and her eyes were almost squeezed shut from embarrassment. There was a slight tinge of red in her cheeks, and he was leaned in to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. The first date. She shook her head. He _had _been extremely cheesy on that night, and it had made her want to crawl out of her skin. They were both nervous then. But she'd given in when he begged her to take a few photos to remember the moment.

The empath finally arrived at her room as instructed by the photo, carrying all of the other ones in a small stack in her hand. She looked around for a bit, seeing all the shelves were still in place. Then, she spotted a small picture frame on her bed. Picking it up, she studied both the frame itself and the photo. The frame was a light gold with slight black stripes and other subtle designs adorning it. Raven was thankful he hadn't gotten her one of the many red heart-shaped frames she saw in every store. Scanning the photo, she felt a pang in her heart. It wasn't some moment from one of their many dates, adventures, or of them kissing or hugging. They were simply both sitting on the couch again, each with an arm around the other. Robin was flashing a wide grin, and she had a bright smile on her face as well. Raven couldn't remember the exact moment, but it must have been when they were both genuinely happy. She knew she didn't even smile that much to begin with, and this was the largest one she had ever seen herself make.

"Happy Valentine's Day," a voice came behind her. Two gloved hands gently wrapped themselves around her waist, and she felt a kiss on her cheek a second later. She turned in his embrace and returned the gesture, wrapping her hands around him.

"Robin…" Raven murmured.

"So?" he asked, beaming. "What did you think? Did you enjoy it?"

"You certainly know how to mess with my emotions, if that was your purpose," she laughed quietly.

"I told you this morning. Today's about refocusing," Robin replied. "As you can see from everything you've collected, we've come a long way. Sometimes that's easy to forget. But that just makes it more meaningful when you get a chance to reflect on it."

"I guess I haven't really thought about how far we've come in a while," she admitted. Raven let go and turned to walk over to the window. Robin followed her and put a hand on her shoulder as they both gazed outside. "This was…nice."

"It was nice for me too. When I told you, that very first day we met, that I knew enough, I had no idea what it would eventually turn into. But I'm glad I trusted my intuition."

"It…was an enjoyable gift," Raven conceded, holding up the stack of photos. "You did surprise me. Thank you."

"That wasn't really the original gift," Robin admitted sheepishly. He picked up the picture frame and showed it to her. "This was."

"It is a nice picture to keep by me," she mused. "Even if it is weird seeing myself smile that much."

"But then we talked about today," Robin said. "And I thought about how we could still make this day special. For us. It doesn't have to be about flowers, or fancy dinners, or chocolate. It can just be about _us_. Hopefully, that's something you're okay with."

"Well, maybe I do like this a little better."

"Maybe it can…" he thought aloud, while taking her hand, "be our Valentine's tradition. Our own special way to celebrate. We can add photos every year, and pick out different ones from the past."

"I'm choosing them next year then," Raven teased. "And I'll have much harder riddles than the ones you were coming up with."

"I'm sure you will," Robin chuckled. "How about it then? We'll do this as our little thing. You can stop complaining about how pointless this holiday is and we can both be happy on this day. How does that sound?"

Raven paused for a moment, then looked at him with a small smile. "I'd like that."


	13. Pampering

**TIL apparently using many different dialogue tags is what you're not supposed to do when writing dialogue. RIP everything I've ever written on here. I suppose the reasoning behind it is fair enough. Will have to experiment some more until I find a balance for me though **

* * *

His pampering usually came in the early mornings.

Robin turned his face to different angles as he applied the shaving cream around his mouth and down his neck. His hair was down and he rinsed one hand, then brushed some of it out of his eye as he continued applying the cream. Once he was finished, he picked up the razor, starting from his right side, carefully shaving the majority of the sideburn off in one motion. He was starting on the side of his cheek when he heard the door to the bathroom open behind him.

"You could always just splash some water on your face, you know. Would make it a lot quicker."

"It's safer this way," he replied, spotting her reflection in the mirror. "There won't be any ingrown hairs or cuts or other things."

"You're not exactly over here sprouting a beard, Boy Blunder," she said, shaking her head. She took a few steps until they were side by side, and glanced at him sideways with her arms folded. "It's just all these little chin hairs you can get in one go."

"Oh well," he said, briefly shrugging before starting on the other side of his face.

"Don't forget the fuzz here," she teased, putting a finger on her upper lip.

"Never." He turned the razor sideways and swiped across his upper lip. A moment later, Robin finished getting the last of his neck, and turned on the sink, cupping water in his hands and splashing his face. He buried his face in a towel and wiped, rubbing it dry.

"You missed a spot," Raven pointed out. A small bit of water promptly hit the side of his neck, before the towel floated out of his hands and wiped it off.

"Thanks."

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready," he confirmed, nodding. She squeezed a small pebble-sized dot of hair gel into her hands and rubbed it, before standing ever so slightly on the balls of her feet to put it into the top of his hair and check her work in the mirror. He smiled in contentment as her hands ran through his hair, a little damp still from his shower but dry enough for the gel to stick. He obviously knew what was best for him in terms of styling his own hair, but it always felt better when she did it.

"You sure you don't want a haircut?" Raven asked as she rubbed her hands against the sides of his head. "You'd save a _lot _on hair gel. And it's easier to wash."

"It's definitely better, practically speaking, for sure. But there's no _style_ to it."

"You've always thought practicality was the most important consideration."

"But I also believe in great looks, great confidence," Robin said with a grin. Raven let out a "tch" and finished rubbing the gel in.

"The usual?" she asked, lifting a strand with her fingers. "Or do you want something different?"

"Surprise me," he replied. Raven nodded and began spiking his hair up, until most of it stood almost straight up. She smoothed out his sides and back with the back of her palm, then floated a comb into her hand. Peering over the top of him again, she drew the comb across his hair from right to left, carefully maintaining the evenness. Raven smoothed out the parting in his hair on the upper right corner of his head with the end of the comb, then examined his look in the mirror again. She touched up a few more things before setting down the comb. Robin's hair was now styled distinctly towards his left, with the top of his hair smooth rather than the uneven spikiness they were all accustomed to seeing. A smaller but obvious parting showed on the right edge of his head, with the sides maintaining the same smoothness as the top.

"So. What do you think?"

"Looks great," he said approvingly. "Where'd you learn how to do this look?"

"Looked it up," she said with a shrug. She washed her hands off, then turned to him. "Sometimes I feel like I think about this more than you do."

"I've been doing the same look for years, so that's a distinct possibility," he chuckled. Robin looked his body over in the mirror again, turning to his side. Raven raised an eyebrow as he continued looking at his reflection. He pinched his stomach, and sighed. "I'm getting fat."

"Please," Raven snorted. "Let me guess, you're up to 6% body fat now. Cry me a river."

"Fat by my standards, of course. Is my—"

"Your laundry's on your bed," Raven answered. "And the coffee's brewed. There's some leftover water in the kettle too, if you want to try some of my chamomile."

"Didn't even have to ask," Robin said, smiling.

"Of course not." The empath left and Robin cleaned up his toiletries before heading back to his room. Once he entered the main room, the others commented positively on his hairstyle, Starfire in particular being fascinated by the many different ways his hair could look. Robin hadn't told them yet who was doing the styling, but he grinned as he thought about it while he continued to converse with his teammates.

* * *

Her pampering usually came in the mid-afternoons.

In an extremely common scene, Raven sat alone on the couch, reading, as the rays of the receding sun shone through the large glass panels of the tower. This particular novel was a foray into science fiction, involving the automation of menial jobs and how it would cause the eventual decline of complexity and free thinking in human society. The first of a trilogy, the central plot didn't particularly interest her, but the characters were well-written and she was engrossed by the gradual development of the main character's moral stance on the situation. A wry smirk crossed her face as she thought about the horrible waitress job she'd worked. Perhaps it would be better to replace those jobs with robots.

Her eyes were glazing over a passage when she sensed his presence. A few seconds later, he sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She instinctively leaned into his body, without moving her eyes from the book.

"Hope I'm not interrupting you in the middle of a good part."

"On the contrary, the exposition here is boring me to death," she muttered. "I might just skim over this chapter…"

"But then you might miss something important."

"Nothing's happened in the last seven pages. I doubt it."

"Why are you reading this, anyway?" Robin asked, peering at the page she was on.

"It's always good to expand your comfort zone," Raven replied, flipping the page. "The characters are the only thing driving this book, honestly. But I kind of understand better why other people are into this now." They stayed silent for a minute as she read from the page. Another minute passed, and her eyes slowly moved from left to right, as if processing the text in slow motion. Yet another minute passed, and Robin noticed she still hadn't flipped the page. She was a quick reader, so he knew it must have been extremely dry for her to still not have finished. That, or she was having trouble understanding the text, but he doubted that was the case given her experience with books.

"Do you want some help relaxing?" he offered. Her lips pursed.

"Perhaps."

"You're allowed to speak up earlier, you know."

"You're comfortable enough already as a pillow. I'm not greedy," she said.

"I don't know about that," Robin said, letting out a slight laugh. He moved his hand under her cloak and up to between her neck and shoulders, and brought his other hand to the same spot on the other side to match. Raven leaned a little closer into him to compensate for being without his arm around her. Robin gave her a gentle squeeze with both his hands, beginning the massage. Raven finally turned the page, and breathed a sigh of relief that she could see the end of the chapter on the next page. The Boy Wonder moved one hand over to the back of her neck, giving her a few light squeezes, while maintaining the pressure with his other hand. Raven kept her focus on the novel, but found it easier to process the text she was reading now. Robin moved both his hands to the side of her neck, just past the back of it, and stuck two fingers out on each hand, rubbing her neck in small circles. A few quiet "Mmm"s escaped her mouth as he continued relaxing her muscles. Robin's hands slowly made their way back to her upper back, massaging all the while.

Just like how her novel was part of a trilogy, his treatment also had three parts. Robin began part two, running a hand through her violet hair. His fingers separated and he pulled each one of them gently through some of her locks. He winced when he accidentally ran through some tangled strands with too much force, but it didn't seem to affect her. Raven's short hair didn't leave a lot of room to play with, but he made do with what he had, fluffing up parts of it while still massaging her with his other hand. Raven had been in the same position since he'd started, laying on him, only moving to lift her hand up to turn the page. However, she was still occasionally making those quiet sounds that signaled contentedness, and he felt it emanating from her too through the bond. Robin moved his hand up to her dome and scratched the top of her head a few times. He continued for another minute before shifting beneath her so he could get free. His hearing picked up on the small whine she let out as he did so.

"Do you want a snack?" Robin asked. "Grapes?" She looked up and met his eyes.

"Sure." Robin got up and went over to the kitchen, pulling out the bag from the fridge. He washed them and put them in a big bowl, carrying it over to the couch.

"Catch," he called once he was in front of her. He plucked one of them from the vine and lobbed it at her. The grape stopped inches from her face, and was then floated into her mouth. "How about no powers now?" Robin challenged. "Catch it for real." She looked up at him with slight annoyance, and watched as he tossed one in the air, then caught it in his mouth. Robin plucked another one and aimed it at her. "Open wide."

"No," Raven said, her eyes narrowing. "Set the bowl down." He obliged and put it in front of her.

"Just try once," Robin insisted. "From close range, maybe." The grape in his fingers became covered in dark energy, then shot towards her open mouth and disappeared.

"Nah," Raven replied, tilting her head back down to her book. "Get over here." Robin sat back down next to her and she did a little bounce on the couch, landing back on his chest. She glanced backwards at him for a moment. "I'm not quite fully relaxed yet, you know." Robin smiled and put his hands back on her. And so it went, Robin continuing to massage Raven and play with her hair, the scene punctuated by him occasionally plucking a grape and feeding it to her.

* * *

**Self-promo time:**

**Amends for the Past is from a few years ago and is not my usual RobRae content but it is still RobRae themed and what I personally feel is my strongest piece of writing**

**After Hours is posted if you're interested in the spicier, mature twin of this fic **


	14. Day Hike

"Glorious! I never knew the walking with a large backpack could be so much fun! Or that the trees could be so tall!"

"Easy, Star," Robin chuckled, as he followed Starfire up the path. "Let's give the others a chance to catch up. We've still got a long ways to go."

"You have packed much to eat for the picnic, yes?" Starfire asked, slowing down to walk by his side.

"There's plenty for everyone," Robin promised. "And of course, all your favorite dishes." The two of them continued uphill, Robin probing the ground ahead of them with his hiking stick, a converted form of his staff. Behind them, some distance away, Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing over the rights to the map and the direction they were headed off to next. This was unaided by the fact that the shapeshifter was alternating between morphing into a bear in order to carry his pack easier and morphing back into his human form to argue with Cyborg, only to start gasping for air once he found his tiny frame couldn't support his pack nearly as well.

Robin ignored the commotion, instead choosing to focus on the trail markers. They were definitely close to the vantage point now. He wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead with his bandana, and pushed forward through the last of the path. The Boy Wonder was dressed in a red hoodie and gray hiking pants. He and Starfire reached the point, a clearing in the woods that overlooked the rest of the park. The bay of Jump City was visible in the distance, with tables set up near the edge for the view. The rest of the forest grew below the clearing, and a few rocks jutted out where eager visitors could jump on to get better pictures. The clearing was beginning to get crowded as the sun reached its midpoint in the sky, and the two Titans set their packs down at an empty table, waiting for the others.

"For the last time, your snacks are NOT in my bag!" Cyborg roared as the two of them emerged from the path.

"I don't believe you! You're the only one who would hide them from me and pretend like you don't know where they are!"

"Friends!" Starfire exclaimed, hurrying over and putting a hand on both of their shoulders. "We have reached the time of lunch! There is no need to fight over food!" A few visitors glanced over at them, beginning to notice the very famous visitors on the trail today, and Robin cursed under his breath.

"Robin! Where did you pack my sweet potato chips?" Beast Boy demanded, bounding over to their table and opening up the other backpacks.

"It's probably not in mine?" he said, scratching his head. "Mine's mostly gear and emergency stuff. And you guys kind of all randomly grabbed backpacks when we got here. It could be in anybody's."

"Not in yours," Beast Boy said, closing up Robin's pack. "I'll check Star's next."

"Guys," Robin said, addressing all of them. He narrowed his eyes. "Where's Raven?"

"Uhh…she should've been behind us," Cyborg offered. "So she'll be coming soon!"

"We're supposed to stay in groups. None of us should be going alone. Since Star and I went ahead, you two should've been with her."

"Chill out, dude! She has _powers_. And there are other people around," Beast Boy said.

"It's good practice," Robin retorted. "I don't care if we can take care of ourselves better than the average person. It's practice we have to follow to be safe."

"Perhaps Raven has slowed down since you did not allow either of us to fly or use our powers," Starfire suggested, as the four of them kept staring at the path.

"That was the point," Robin said with a smile. They waited for another couple of minutes, until Raven finally emerged. She was slightly out of breath and trudging along, dressed in a lightweight blue jacket and tan khakis with corresponding blue and black boots. Her pack was visibly bulging, and she stopped once she saw her team gathered at the table.

"Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I searched everyone else's pack! My snacks have to be in yours!" He sprinted up with surprising speed and started digging into her pack before she could react, but reached his hands in too deep, tilting her balance and causing her to fall backwards. They both cried out as the heavy pack crashed on top of Beast Boy, bringing Raven down with it. Robin shook his head while the other two chuckled.

"Get. Off. Me."

"Found them," Beast Boy said, his voice muffled a bit by the pack. Raven shook her pack off and got up, brushing herself off and shaking her head.

"Are we done for now?" Raven asked annoyedly.

"Stopping for lunch," Robin confirmed, opening up the other packs. He pulled out a giant jar of peanut butter and tossed it to Starfire, while the others began sifting through as well.

"_Why_ again did you tell me this was going to be fun?"

"It is fun," Robin chuckled. "We're exploring more of the area we don't normally get to see. Nature really is beautiful around here. We're spending time together as a team. And we're getting a good workout in, as you can probably attest to."

"My back hurts. My feet hurt. And I'm _soaked_ in sweat. Why did you tell me to dress this heavy?" Raven groused as she pulled out a sandwich. The two of them sat down to join the others; Starfire covering her Tamaranian food in mustard and peanut butter, Cyborg chomping through several burgers, and Beast Boy doing the same with his tofu dogs.

"I told you to dress in _layers_," Robin said, tossing her a towel and some hand sanitizer. "It gets cool in the woods, especially in the morning. But you don't have to wear everything all day, you know."

"Yeah, whatever. How did I end up with _his_ snacks anyways? That thing must weigh at least 25 pounds."

"Next time, you should be quicker to claim which bag you want," Robin laughed. She rolled her eyes as the team settled in. They finished up their meal, chatting about the sights they'd seen on the trail in the morning and handing out a few autographs to other visitors. Beast Boy and Starfire went on the edges of the rocks to take some panoramas and social media worthy pictures, and then the team was off again, continuing along the path. Raven demanded to switch packs with Beast Boy, which he readily agreed to as he would finally have access to his copious amounts of vegan snacks. The team reached a fork further up the peak, where Robin stopped for a moment and turned around to let everyone else catch up.

"Alright, team," he said. "Here's where we split up, like we planned. We'll meet up at the peak near sunset and call it a day."

"We shall see you soon!" Starfire said, walking over to the path on the right. Cyborg stepped along with her.

"Don't get lost, lovebirds," Beast Boy teased, following them. Raven rolled her eyes again and joined Robin near the path on the left, and the two groups split off. Robin led the two of them up a quieter, albeit steeper, trail, with the redwood trees lining the sides and the sun shining through occasional clearances in the thicket of trees.

"You holding up okay?" Robin asked as he slowed his pace to walk by her side.

"Better with this lighter pack," she replied. "And it helps that everyone else ate so much."

"That's kind of why I packed so much food," Robin said with a chuckle. "Better to suffer for half a day than suffer through the rest of the time listening to them complain about being hungry."

"Hold this for a second," Raven said. She took off her pack and handed it to Robin, then unzipped her jacket and tied it around her waist, revealing a plain black tank top underneath.

"Good idea," Robin said. "There's the benefits of layers." He pulled off his hoodie and stuffed it in his bag, revealing a muscle tank, then unzipped the legs of his pants, turning them to shorts. Raven raised an eyebrow at his outfit.

"You really do pull off the douchebag look well," she commented drily, as they continued walking. "The bandana helps as your coup de grâce."

"The bandana serves practical purposes so I don't have to reach into my bag for a towel to wipe sweat off," he replied. "And there's nothing wrong with the rest of my look. You're basically dressed the same way. You're just jealous your pants don't convert like mine do."

"Whatever, dork," she said, shaking her head as they continued along the trail. "I didn't know you were such an outdoors enthusiast."

"Most of the prep is similar to stuff that's standard practice for fieldwork," Robin said with a shrug.

"Never change."

"Are you at least appreciating the journey more now?" Robin asked. "The environment's so different out here. Forests, ocean, and we're about to head up to some more rocky parts."

"Hmm. It is nice," Raven concurred. "It feels fresher out here. More…alive."

"And the exercise?"

"Getting used to it," she grumbled.

"Just because you're in good physical condition doesn't mean you don't need conditioning, Rae," Robin laughed.

"I just want to get to the top," Raven sighed. "How much further?"

"Still quite a ways. Here's the map, if you're curious." He slipped the bag off his left shoulder and pulled out the map from the front pocket, then tossed it to her. Raven unfurled it immediately, scanning the various symbols marked across the paper.

"This path we're on is marked with diamonds. What does that mean?"

"It means it's difficult," Robin said with a grin. "I had them take the main route to the peak. The path we're on is steeper, but the views are better and it's quieter. Figured you'd like it more."

"Dick," Raven whined. "My legs are burning. And no, physical suffering does not build character, as you love to say."

"We'll be able to rest in a bit," he said. "There's a nice little waterfall up ahead." They walked for a bit longer, before Robin guided them down a narrow dirt trail that sloped away from the main path. Raven followed behind him, brushing stray branches from small plants out of her face. They could both hear the sound of water crashing getting louder, and finally, they reached the waterfall, a small cascade of water a few stories high. A couple of people swam around in the pond the waterfall was emptying into, while others relaxed near the shore. The waterfall was surrounded by various greenery, and the afternoon sun peeked through, its rays reflecting on the water. Robin and Raven walked down to the shore and found a spot with some rocks on one side, setting their stuff down and resting.

"See? It's a nice little place. And something we wouldn't have been able to see on the other path." Raven didn't respond immediately, instead taking the time to stretch her legs out, wipe her face again, and drink from her water bottle.

"Are you thinking about going for a swim?"

"I packed my trunks. But I'm guessing you didn't pack for a swim."

"The only things I packed were the essentials you gave me on that list and granola bars. Besides, where on this little mountain are you going to clean up afterwards anyways?" Raven dismissed.

"Fair point. But I'm always prepared." Robin got up and gazed around the scene, then turned to Raven. "Pictures?"

"Only a few," she said, getting up. "You go first." Robin nodded and stood in front of the waterfall, smiling widely while Raven snapped a few pictures with her communicator.

"Your turn." Raven walked up to his spot and stood with her hands at her sides, cracking a slight smile without teeth as Robin took the pictures. She then walked over to be by his side and examine them.

"Delete this one," she said.

"Why? You look good here."

"You always say I look good. But my eyes are half-closed and my smile looks super forced."

"I wonder whose fault that is," Robin drawled. She glanced at him in annoyance and he grinned. "Anyways, how about a few together?"

"Sure. Let's just take a few selfies and get—"

"Hey!" Robin called, walking over to one of the other visitors. The man looked to be slightly older than them, with curly light brown hair and a camera around his neck. "You mind taking a few pictures for us?" he asked, holding out his communicator.

"Sure thing," the man said. "Hey, wait. You're Titans?"

"Sure are," Robin said, walking back over to Raven.

"Ah, Robin and Raven," the man said, now recognizing them. He held up the communicator and pointed it at them. "You two are dating, right? At least, that's what the tabloids say."

"For once, they're right," Robin said. "This _is_ my wonderful girlfriend." He wrapped an arm around the empath and smiled for the picture.

"You're embarrassing us," she hissed to him.

"Smile!" the man said, before Robin could respond. Raven rolled her eyes at him and turned to the man, putting a smile on her face, before he took a few and handed the communicator back to Robin. "How's that?"

"They look great," Robin said, looking through them. "Thanks a lot!" The two birds then grabbed their packs and started up for the path again.

"You meant to say, I'm embarrassing _you_," Robin teased.

"Yes, you are," Raven replied, sighing. "Why can't you just be normal and quickly acknowledge it and move on or something?"

"I can't be proud of the fact I'm dating someone so wonderful?" he said innocently, as they continued up the mountain. The trees were beginning to thin out, giving way to more rock formations and scenic views of small canyons down below them.

"You can do it in a way that doesn't give off the fact you're the cheesiest person in the world," Raven said sarcastically. "I can't be associated with you in public like that." They kept hiking throughout the afternoon, Raven beginning to build her stamina and allowing them to pick up their pace. They stopped occasionally to take pictures of the scenery, chatted about said views and other landmarks, but also kept in silence for a good amount of the hike as well.

"Are you hungry?" Robin asked, as they neared the top. He was checking the map while they were seated near the edge on the side of the mountain. The late afternoon sun washed the park in layers of orange, as the two birds each sat on a rock. "I think we can probably hike the rest in like 45 minutes to an hour. We can eat dinner and still have time to spend at the top before the sun sets."

"I'm actually famished," Raven admitted. "What do we have in here?" She dug into her pack and pulled out an assortment of items. "More sandwiches. Joy. And I'm sure Starfire is devastated somewhere right now that she doesn't have her big bottle of mustard."

"In hindsight, maybe we should have just all packed our own stuff," Robin admitted.

"That would've been a good idea, Boy Blunder."

"But then how would the others fit enough in their packs to feed themselves?" Robin asked rhetorically, chuckling. "We'll just give them whatever we have left over once we meet them." He rummaged through his pack, pulling out the stuff he'd packed for dinner. "I've got some turkey and tuna, if you want either."

"Turkey." Robin nodded and tossed one to her, which was caught and held in place in mid-air by Raven as she ate the sandwich from her pack. The two of them worked through more sandwiches than either of them had anticipated, then cleaned up and began the rest of the trek towards the peak.

"I'm going straight to sleep when we get back," Raven muttered, her pace beginning to slow. The combination of the big dinner and the accumulated exhaustion from the day was wearing on her.

"Just power through," Robin encouraged. "I've heard the view at the top is incredible. You can take my stick, if you want."

"I'm good. You can lead the way, and if you stumble on any cracks or slippery slopes, I'll know."

"Good to know I have your support." The two birds continued along, finally reaching the top as the sun was beginning to descend towards the horizon. They found their team there waiting among a small crowd of people still at the top.

"About time!" Cyborg said. "Slowpokes!"

"It was Raven holding them back," Beast Boy proclaimed, grinning.

"You would still be halfway down the mountain if you weren't allowed to transform," Raven snapped.

"Easy, easy!" Robin said, holding up his hands. "We all made it and that's what matters. Let's just enjoy the view and relax. We've earned it."

"Indeed!" Starfire agreed. "The view is most wonderful! Come!" The birds followed her to the edge and gazed out over the distance. The bay of the city was again visible, this time appearing even smaller. They could spot the bridge, as well as their home, appearing large enough for them to make out the T but still miniscule from their vantage point. The contrast in the landscape was stark, from the rock formations directly below them to the forests that marked the border of the park and city.

"Y'all got the extra food we packed in here?" Cyborg asked, searching through their bags.

"Take anything you want that's left," Robin called to him, then went and sat next to Raven near the edge. The peak was quiet except for the occasional chatter of the other Titans and visitors, and the calmness had a recharging effect on Raven. She reached an arm around Robin and brought him in in silence.

"You were right, once again," she said amusedly. He smiled and they stayed like that for a few more minutes, enjoying their own bubble on top of the scenic peak. The sun crept ever closer to the horizon as the few visitors left began to make their way back down the mountain.

"So, when are we leaving?" Beast Boy said, interrupting them. "I know I can turn into some pretty big flying animals, but there's no way I'm carrying everything on my back. Raven and Star should carry stuff too."

"We'll figure that out soon," Robin replied. "But I think you should keep carrying yours, since you were the one who filled it with all those snacks only you would eat." Beast Boy let out a humph and walked away to mess with Cyborg again.

"There's one more thing we need to do still," Raven reminded him.

"Ah, yes," Robin realized. "Where's a good spot?"

"Over there?" The empath pointed to a detached rock on the other edge of the point. It was inaccessible by walking from where they were, but that wouldn't be a problem. Raven took Robin's hand and they floated over to the rock. Robin crossed his legs in the lotus position and Raven did the same, hovering next to him.

"How long?"

"Until the sun sets or they nag us to leave. Whichever happens first," Raven replied, opening an eye. Robin chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

* * *

**When you write this as a mood for the weather getting nicer and then quarantine happens #feelsbad**

**RobRae Week 2020 heat is currently cooking in the back**


	15. RobRae Week 2020 Day 1: Reading Together

**Fresh ideas: none left**

**Self-indulgent writing: all-time high**

**Soul: empty**

**Get in losers, we're going RobRae(Week 2020)ing**

**Pls leave lots of reviews this week so I know I haven't lost my mind yet **

* * *

Robin was used to doing the interrogating, not being the one interrogated. And it couldn't be any clearer than when she started asking him the probing questions.

"What about Howard's decision? What do you think prompted it?"

"Uh…" He scratched his head. "Well, he did grow up always having to fend for himself. And Chuck did threaten him if he didn't deliver the pills on time this time. So I guess—"

"That was a little while back," Raven said. She kept a straight face, but noticed he was already beginning to fidget a little, uncharacteristic of him. "Yes, Chuck and him don't exactly have the best relationship. But what else happened that might have driven Howard down this path to steal from his _own_ mother?"

"Maybe the fact that she told him about the chest she was also saving for when he would finally come back with proof he'd made it?" he offered.

She shut the book. It didn't make a loud noise, but the bang of the pages against each other was crisp and quick. She glanced at him a little more intently, scanning for movement in his lips. He offered nothing…yet. "So…what about the watch?" she said softly.

"What about the watch?" he repeated.

She stared at him for a little longer. "Why does he keep it on him, even though the strap is broken?"

"Because the fact that it's a fake Rolex symbolizes what he thinks of his life as is."

"So does the watch fuel his decision?"

"It does," Robin said. "He looks at it and that's what pushes him over the edge, after everything else."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "That's not what happens," she said bluntly. "He _loses_ it. The risk of wearing it with the broken strap finally catches up to him, and it slips as he's escaping from the goons."

Robin stopped, paralyzed. He opened his mouth slightly to say something, but nothing came out. She noticed an ever so slight flush in his cheeks as he stared at her.

"You didn't read it, did you?" she said, still looking into his eyes directly.

"No," he admitted. There was no use in lying. She wouldn't even have to resort to the bond, but if she did, the bond would tell all. Raven got up from the floor in her room, and floated the book back onto her shelf. Robin awkwardly stood up, looking at her and waiting for her to speak.

"Just make sure you read it sometime soon," she said. "We can discuss up to where we said we would after you do."

"Sorry," he began. "I'll read it soon. Then we can—" She held a hand up, stopping him.

"It's fine, Robin. You're busy. Just let me know when you've gotten a chance to read it."

"I'll be back sooner than you expect," he said, as he turned for the door.

"I picked this out for you, you know," Raven said. "I thought you'd like it. I'm enjoying the read myself."

"I know, Raven." He nodded and looked back at her seriously. "I am enjoying it. But you don't need to say anything else. I know I didn't hold up my end." With that, he left and Raven turned to her shelf.

Raven breathed out as she scanned the shelf, before settling on a thick book near the top of the shelf to pluck out. The book floated out of the shelf and into her hand as she sat down on her bed, kicking her feet up and opening it back up to where she left off. Another fantasy, this one involving warring tribes, all with magical allies. It vaguely sounded like the book she'd seen Cyborg in, but she pushed that thought out of her mind. Usually she jumped back into the flow of a story fairly quickly, but her mind soon decided this moment would not be one of those times.

_Why are you upset?_

_Upset about what? I'm not_, she thought.

_Well, it's getting kind of cramped for me in here, _Happy whined. _Which _must _mean you're not _happy_. So, you must be upset!_

_ Shut up._

_ See?!_

_ Put a ton of salt instead of sugar in his coffee next time. That'll show him! _Rude interrupted. Raven rolled her eyes, and mentally prepared herself to lock away the personalities that were about to emerge.

_Maybe you should ask him what he is busy with, _Knowledge suggested.

_I don't particularly care. Now go away, all of you. _She concentrated for a moment, ignoring the voices of the others who wanted to chime in, then whisked them all away into the depths of her mind once more. She looked up from the book, the text of which she had already been glazing over for the past few minutes, and stared at her door, thinking. She wasn't angry with him—Anger would have had a much easier time breaking free if that were the case. Raven sighed. It was pointless to be upset with him—he was busy, and it wasn't like reading some book needed to be high on his list of priorities. She understood that. But at the same time, a small part of her still stung with disappointment. Shoving her emotions down wasn't healthy, especially for her, but she would have to deal with it this time. It was a small feeling, and it wasn't like it was worth venting to anyone.

Raven distractedly read through the book for a couple of hours, only stopping to refocus or brew a cup of tea. Eventually, she reached a stopping point and shut the book, gazing out the window. She stood up, figuring the others would be convening for dinner soon. Putting the book back in place, she started to make her way towards the door when the knocks came anyways. Raising an eyebrow, she slid the door open to find Robin standing there, book in his arms.

"I read it," he said, giving her a small smile.

"…Already?"

"Yep. Do you wanna discuss it?"

"Uh…sure," she said, letting him in. They sat down across from each other on her floor, and he opened up the book.

"I shouldn't have pretended earlier," he said, looking at her again. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," she said, letting out a quiet chuckle. "If you really have read it that quickly, you'll have made it up to me." They briefly discussed the main plot points, before she initiated a discussion of the symbolism and themes that tied in from earlier chapters. Robin indeed knew most of the chapters now, and even surprised her with the deeper insights he managed to glean from the short time he'd read them in. She guessed his endless nights with casefiles had sharpened his reading speed and comprehension.

"You know, I know Jordan is just a side character, but…" He scratched his head. "He kind of reminds me of myself. Or at least, how I was a while ago. Especially with the fact that he's still homeless even now in the story. And his whole background."

"I thought of that too," Raven said, smiling. "He has hints of that same…drive. To escape. And a little mischievousness when the time calls for it."

"He's a little confused, though," Robin said, now in thought. "I don't know. I wish he had more of a role. But the main story is compelling enough."

"You like him because you can relate to him," Raven said. "But there are a few differences."

"Like?"

"You're in a much better place than he is," she said, placing her hand on top of his and rubbing it gently.

"I know." He smiled at her for a moment, before glancing back down at the book. "Anything else we missed?"

She pursed her lips. "I don't think so, unless you want to discuss some mundane details like diction or do some foreshadowing."

"Why don't we just keep reading, instead of foreshadow?" he suggested.

"Now?"

"Why not?" He took her hand and led her to the wall. The two of them sat down, leaning against it, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'm interested to see what happens next," Robin said, holding his copy out in front of them.

"I suppose we could stay like this a little longer," Raven said, resting her head against his collar. She placed her hand on one side of the book, shifting his to the other side, and left her other hand free to turn the page. She brought her knees up, huddling her body closer into him.

"Good." He gave her a soft kiss on her cheek, then turned back to the page as the two of them continued to read.


	16. RobRae Week 2020 Day 2: Muscles

"So how often do you expect me to do this?"

"Only on hard days," Robin replied, as they walked into the gym. "Just think of it as extra reading time. You can probably do this in your sleep."

"You didn't have a spotter before?"

"I've had Cy and Star help. But they're obviously not really the ideal workout buddies. They're better suited for each other." Robin walked over to a mat, setting his things down on a bench. He then walked onto the mat and raised his knee to his chest, beginning his stretching.

"Do you want me to work out?"

"I'd like you to, for sure," Robin said with a smile. "I find lifting is pretty calming for me, even if it is tough in the moment. It's the blood rush you get afterwards that makes it worth it. But I get if you don't want to."

"I'll just read this for now," Raven said, holding up her novel. "And watch."

"You sure you don't wanna get big?" Robin asked, grinning. He raised an arm over his shoulders, pushing it with his other hand.

"I don't depend on physical strength. Nor do I need it for any other aspect of my life, for that matter."

"You could hit a lot harder during our spars."

"Hmm. Tempting," she admitted, smirking a little. She followed Robin over to the equipment, deciding to observe his workout routine in detail to start instead of just reading like she usually did when she dropped in in the middle of his lifting sessions. Robin was dressed in a sleek black tank and navy blue shorts, while Raven was wearing her usual outfit. She watched as he ran for a bit to warmup, then did some more stretching before heading over to the squat rack. The Boy Wonder strapped on a tan, bulky-looking belt and stepped up to the bar.

"What's that for?" Raven asked.

"Support," he answered. "It helps with preventing injuries to your back. Important for when you get up there in terms of weight." He turned back to the bar, slid his shoulders underneath it, and took a few steps backward. Robin went through a set with the empty bar extremely quickly, then set it back in place.

"So this is the squat."

"Yep. I always start with a warmup to get the form down right," he explained. "I'm gonna be doing the big three. That's always my routine to start. That's squat, deadlift, and bench. Then depending on the day I'll get some other work in afterwards."

"What is this supposed to be working?"

"Mostly the quads," Robin replied, slapping the top of his thigh. "But it's more of a full body exercise than other stuff you could do. When I get to the heavier weights, I'll need you to watch closely. Help me put the bar back in place if I'm down and struggling to get back up."

"Sounds simple enough," Raven said.

"Because I have you here, I'm gonna be lazy," Robin said, smiling. "Go ahead and put two 45s on each side and the clips on too." Raven nodded and the weights floated off the rack and onto the bar. Robin took a deep breath and put the bar on his shoulders again. He spread his feet just past shoulder width, then bent his knees, reaching his optimal position and going back up again. The empath watched as he went through the set with ease, though she had no doubt he was making it look easy with his years of experience. Through the first few sets, Raven's mind wandered a little. He didn't seem to need any help, and she found herself mesmerized more by his motions rather than watching for signs of struggle. During his breaks, she glanced back and forth between the bar and him resting next to her. The world of working out was foreign to her, but he moved within the gym as if it were his second home.

"I'm gonna need you to be alert now," he announced, interrupting her thoughts. "I might go for a PR today. Just watch me when I'm down, and be ready." She nodded in acknowledgement and put more weights on the bar as he requested. As he went into another set, she found herself staring at him again. Her eyes wandered down to his ass, and she bit her lower lip a little. It was the thing everyone outside the tower fawned over, and the thing everyone inside knew but never acknowledged. _Does he start with squats on purpose? _She thought to herself. Raven's face fell a little as he finished and turned around, coming towards her to grab his towel.

"You holding up okay?" she asked.

"I'm doing fine," he said with a reassuring smile. "But I feel like pushing myself today. So just stay ready." Raven smirked a little as he gave her a view of his backside again. In the back of her mind, she kept a small part of her attention on his struggling, but she was mostly focused on watching his body. The smirk grew wider as he was now spending more time squatted, taking longer to complete each rep. She hid her feelings from her face when he sat down next to her to take breaks, but the thoughts kept bouncing around in her head. She understood why it was so hard for men to stop ogling at will.

Robin slid under the bar once more, taking a deep breath and silently pumping himself up. He grunted loudly as he deepened his stance into the first rep. Raven's eyes widened, and she bit on her lip a little harder. Now she had the sound effects to go along with the show…

"Rae!" Robin grunted. The sound of her name snapped her back to reality, and she surrounded the bar in dark energy. The resistance surprised her, and Raven found herself putting more into it to lift it back onto the rack. The bar clanged against the rack and dropped a little suddenly back in place.

"Sorry."

"Are you paying attention?" Robin asked. She felt a little heat from his glare, even behind the mask, and chided herself.

"I was…not fully here," she admitted. "Sorry again. I'll be sure to pay attention from now on."

Robin raised an eyebrow, then walked over to take a drink. He stretched his legs and wiped his face again, all the while still staring at her. Raven felt him probe around her mind a little, and stared straight ahead at the squat rack, pretending not to acknowledge him. He came closer, until he was in front of her, looking her in the eyes.

"Do you want to spot me manually?" Robin asked.

"Manually?" Raven repeated.

"Yeah." He leaned in, and while his face was still a few inches from hers, the message had been sent. "I get the feeling you're a little bored just watching me. So how about I…teach you how to do it the normal way?"

"Hmm…sure." She wasn't sure what to expect, but caught his smirk out of the corner of her eye just before he turned around. She positioned herself behind him, awaiting instructions.

"Hold your arms out like you're about to catch something," Robin said.

"Like this?" She held her arms halfway out with her palms upturned.

"Yes, but…come closer." Raven obliged and stood right behind him, her arms now extending past his body. "Good. Now, when I lift this bar up, back up like I do. When I go down, bring your arms up near my collar."

"Like this?" Raven asked, gripping his collar tightly with both of her hands.

"Not that tight," Robin replied. "More of a loose type of feel. Just keep your hands light or close to me. If I lean forward or need help getting up, then you support me in those directions. Also, your hands should be a little lower."

"Here?" She moved her hands down until they hovered above his pecs. Raven couldn't help herself, and pushed her hands against his body, giving his pecs a light squeeze with her fingers. _Welp, he's gonna kill me now, _she thought to herself.

"Just like that." Her eyes widened at his response. Although she couldn't see, he was also smirking. "Now, take some of these weights off. I was gonna go for my record, but since I'm showing you how to spot, I'll go down some weight to let you get used to doing it." The plates floated off the bar and back onto the rack, and Robin took a deep breath again. Although his legs were still burning from the prior set, the lesser weight was still manageable, and he felt in control again. "When I go down, make sure you try to copy my movements so your hands are in the same place." He stepped back, and slowly went down into a squat. Raven awkwardly knelt down as well, but tried to keep her hands near his chest. Robin went back up and she followed, and they established a rhythm over the next few reps. He sensed her getting the hang of it, and decided to spring his test now. Smirking to himself while in the squat, he leaned his weight forward onto his toes. "Whoaaaa," he said, as the bar began to make him lean forward even further.

"I got you," Raven said quickly, and pressed her hands to his chest, bringing him back.

"Nice work," Robin said. The smirk still hadn't disappeared. They went for a few more sets at the same weight. Each time, Robin threw in more movements off center to see how she would respond. Eventually, Raven started to catch on, and narrowed her eyes. The squatting motion was fairly easy to master with no weight, and the spotting had the added bonus of being…extremely close to him. She resisted the temptation to grab his body with her hands right there, listening to his instructions of only being there when he needed it. Except, it was seeming like he didn't actually need much spotting at this point. Finally, he finished his squats and they both sat down on the bench to rest.

"I…actually think I wanna try squatting," Raven said, turning to him. He tilted his head towards her in curiosity. She took her cloak off and tossed it at him playfully. As he removed it from covering his face, he watched as she went over to the rack and slid under. Robin walked over to her, and as he did, she made sure to give a slight side to side shake of her body, particularly from her waist down, under the pretense of adjusting to the bar. Robin came up behind her, putting his hands on the bar and leaning closer to her.

"I don't think you should start without a spotter."

* * *

**Please don't actually fuck around like this when lifting/spot your partners properly**


	17. RobRae Week 2020 Day 3: Trapped

With fame came the spotlight, and with the spotlight came obligations.

The annual charity event the team hosted tended to differ wildly from year to year. It had been started by the Titans as another method of satisfying the endless fan thirst, while also allowing them to give back to the community. However, there was always an entangled mess of sponsors and other parties to satisfy in order to let them even pull something off like that to begin with, and they usually ended up dictating what they could and couldn't do. Robin was obligated to be there this year, according to the rotating system they'd all set up, and the powers that be had decided that no other Titans were necessary either.

Robin fell somewhere between the extreme ends of Starfire and Raven on the team spectrum in terms of his attitude towards fans. He could do without the rabid fangirl part of his fanbase, but the others generally tended to be respectful enough, albeit grating at times. Nice fans would get autographs, pictures, and if they were lucky, maybe even some advice. Fangirls would usually get a blank stare and façade of politeness that masked his ignorance of them, a technique he had mastered from spending so much time around a certain empath.

He sighed as he tapped his fingers absentmindedly against the podium, watching the people shuffle in and out of the room. The day had already seemed much longer than it was. Athletic competitions to show off his skills in the morning, lunch with charity reps, and a Q&A currently. He wouldn't even be free once the event ended, as he would have to answer more questions submitted online for the rest of the night.

"Over here on the left," the moderator said, pointing to the raised hand.

"Robin!" It was a young boy, wearing a backwards baseball cap. "Who would you say is the best dancer on the team?"

"Best dancer?" He thought about it for a moment. "Well, I'll put myself up there. Cyborg has some sick moves too. We're all decent dancers. I guess it depends on what kind of music is playing."

"What about Raven?"

"Raven doesn't like to dance," he chuckled. "Although I'm sure she'd be pretty good at it if she wanted to."

"In the back."

"Robin, how big is your staff? Fully extended, I mean."

"I've already answered this question, and no, you are not being subtle," he muttered. "It's six feet, an inch and a half."

"Please keep your questions short and direct, as we have many people who have yet to have the chance to ask," the moderator said. "On the right?"

"Robin, who's the funniest villain you've faced?"

"Robin, what's your favorite guilty pleasure snack?"

"Robin, what was it like to train with Batman?"

"Robin, can you let us visit the tower sometime?"

The weariness was starting to wash over him now. He'd never realized how tiring it was to sit and listen to other people. Even when working on cases, he was the one thinking, so at least his energy was being put to use. But now, it was simply to endure, and come up with the most non-controversial responses possible.

"Robin!" It was a chubby guy, with long brown hair and pimples dotting his face. Robin guessed he wasn't much older than him. "Are they gonna bring Adolescent Avengers back?"

"Wha—?" It took Robin a moment. "Oh…wait—you mean that old show? I think Beast Boy still watches that sometimes."

"Yeah! So what do you think? Is it _finally_ coming back?"

"Hasn't that show been dead for like, over a decade?" he chuckled. "Why would they revive it?"

"For the _unresolved _romance between Mr. Optimus and Black Hawk! Why else?!" the guy exclaimed. A few murmurs spread through the crowd, as some were evidently agreeing.

"Didn't they always annoy each other?" Robin wondered aloud. "I don't know. I haven't watched that since I was a kid. I'm sure if they ever do bring it back, they'll find a way to shoehorn that in for you. But in any case, my answer is probably not."

"But there's so much more than that! What about the secret identity of—"

"If you're done, I really don't want to waste any more time answering questions about old kids' shows," Robin stated. "You gotta move on from the past sometimes. It is what it is."

"It eez what it eez!" a few members of the crowd echoed, laughing.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Guys, not that. I didn't really say it like that, did I…?"

The break to the Q&A mercifully came a few minutes later, and Robin got up, meticulously stretching every limb of his body and yawning.

"So, what's next?" he asked the moderator. The moderator raised an eyebrow at him.

"This is intermission, Robin. We still have more people who paid to come to the Q&A afterwards."

"What?" he said, a bit stunned. "I thought we were done!"

"The second half is shorter than the first," the moderator said, checking his notes. "Afterwards, we have some more meetings for you to attend."

Robin groaned, taking a sip of water and sitting back down in his chair. He stared blankly at the back of the room, as a few people had sat down already and others filed in and out. He laid back, staring at the ceiling for a few seconds. The clank of something against the table sounded near him, and his head snapped forward to find a mug in front of him.

"Are you having fun yet, Boy Blunder?"

He cracked a small smile. "You know you don't have to be here."

Raven made her way behind the table, and set a plate in front of him with a few pastries. "I figured you were close to drowning by this point. This is to get you through the rest of the day."

"Did you get this from outside?" he asked, examining the coffee.

"Of course not. I brought your roasts from home. And these are from the café," she said, pointing to the pastries.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me. I did it just as much for myself," she said with a wave of her hand. "I could practically hear your complaining in my mind right before I came."

"Yeah, well, you can experience it for real when I have to answer more questions on this tonight," Robin grumbled, shaking his communicator for emphasis.

"Any questions about me?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder as they both gazed out towards the room. A few people were starting to gawk now at her presence.

"Surprisingly, nothing uncomfortable or personal. A kid asked if you could dance."

"What did you say?"

"I said you could be good at it if you wanted to be," he said, smiling.

"Doubt it," she snorted.

"Maybe we should try sometime, then," Robin said, turning his head to look up at her. "Just us two?"

"You're so romantic."

"I know I am," he quipped, matching her sarcasm with his own peppier brand of it. Raven rolled her eyes as the room started to fill up again, and the moderator shot Robin a look.

"I guess I should head out soon and leave you to your _fans_, then," she said.

"Good thing I won't be up for a long time after this," Robin muttered, taking a bite out of a pastry and washing it down with a sip of coffee.

"I wouldn't count on not having to come back at all between now and then, though," Raven remarked. "Especially when I'm up. You know they love all the little couple activities they can plan to entertain people."

"That's something to worry about later," Robin said, eyeing the people in front of him. "You should get out of here now. Unless you want to turn _this _into a couple's Q&A."

"Fair point. Just try not to whine so much when you're thinking," Raven said.

"See you tonight." He gave a little wave as she promptly covered herself in darkness and disappeared, and turned back to the throng of fans to address more of their ever-pressing questions.


	18. RobRae Week 2020 Day 4: Fake Marriage

The main room had become a mess again, popcorn kernels and cookie crumbs littering the carpet in front of the large TV. Beast Boy was slumped over on the couch, his hand on his face as he mindlessly stared at the screen. Another rerun of a sitcom played on the TV, the canned laughter occasionally blaring through the speakers. The shapeshifter sporadically laughed along with the scripted moments, but he was starting to drift off into daydreaming.

Robin entered from the hallway, his nose in a thick file as he walked over to the kitchen area. Setting down the file on the counter, he glanced over at the couch and narrowed his eyes. Sighing, he walked over and peered over the top of the couch, unsurprisingly finding his teammate laying on his side.

"Beast Boy."

He jumped up, then swiveled his head and saw Robin. "Oh! Hey," he said, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Clean up this mess," Robin ordered, gesturing to the carpet and assortment of open snacks on the table in front of them.

"Now?" he whined. "Dude, they're just getting to the part where he…"

"You're not really watching, since you're laying down. So you might as well clean this all up. And maybe go do something productive after you're done."

He snorted. "Dude, I did all my chores already. Lay off."

"You can always get better. You could go train in the gym—get your actual body stronger. Go see if anyone else needs help with something. Read a book, maybe. You might learn something."

"Read a book? Gee, I wonder who could be rubbing off on you," Beast Boy drawled. He hopped up, going over to fetch a vacuum.

"If you're gonna watch TV, at least watch something good," Robin muttered, pointing the remote at the screen and turning it off.

"You know what?" Beast Boy said, as he returned to the couch with a vacuum. "Since you always wanna act like my dad and tell me to stop being lazy, I'll just call you 'Dad' from now on."

"What?"

"Yeah." He put his hands on his hips, and grinned. "I'll get this cleaned up real quick, Dad." Robin stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head and going back over to the kitchen. As the whirring sound of the vacuum started up, Robin went and pulled out some beef jerky from the cabinet, biting on a piece as he flipped through the file. A thought briefly crossed his mind about what Beast Boy had decided to do, but he ignored it, figuring it was just another one of the jokes he would get tired of with no audience.

Beast Boy finished cleaning, and set everything in front of the TV back in place. "Sorry Dad, but I think I'm gonna eat some more first."

"Beast Boy."

"What, Dad?" he asked as he slid by him, opening the cabinet and finding his veggie straws.

"Stop calling me that."

"Nah. Clearly you like that role anyways." He laughed as he tossed a few straws in his mouth, munching on them eagerly.

"Whatever," Robin sighed.

"Which makes me think," Beast Boy continued, "Where's Mom?"

"'Mom'? Oh no…" Robin realized, facepalming. "Beast Boy, don't do this. She's gonna kill you…"

"It fits her too, doesn't it?" he chuckled. "She's always like 'Wah, Beast Boy, do the dishes', or 'Get your feet off the table, you're making it dirty for everyone else'. You two truly are birds of a feather."

"How long do you plan on doing this?" Robin said exasperatedly.

"Who knows," Beast Boy replied with a shrug. He bounded back over to the couch, and turned the TV on again. "I know I'm not your favorite son, Dad. But this is just who I am."

"Tell me about it," Robin muttered under his breath. Just then, the main door whooshed open and Raven walked through, holding a mug. Robin awkwardly glanced over at Beast Boy, then back at her. As she refilled her mug from the kettle, she looked sideways at him and gave him a small smile.

"Hey."

"Uh, hey," Robin said, scratching his head.

"Mom!" Beast Boy screeched. He leapt up from the couch and came over to them, putting his elbows on the counter. "How's it going? Drinking your herbal tea like usual?"

Raven froze. She slowly turned her head towards him, her expression morphing gradually to one of confusion mixed with disgust. She then turned to look at Robin, who put his hands in the air, and nodded back at Beast Boy. The shapeshifter giggled uncontrollably.

"I'm…gonna pretend I didn't hear that," she muttered, and grabbed her mug, striding back to the hallway.

"Mom!" Beast Boy called after her. "You should really try some of my cooking at dinner tonight! I promise it's gotten better!" Raven continued walking straight into the hallway, not bothering to look back while Robin shook his head again.

"Don't push her, Beast Boy," he warned. "Me, it's whatever. But _you_ of all people should know better."

"Who said I was gonna be the only one?" Beast Boy replied, laughing again. He grabbed his bag of snacks and left for the hallway via the same path. Robin stared after him.

"Wait, what?" he said to himself.

* * *

"But I do not understand why you wish to act as if our friends are our parents."

"Just trust me, Star," Beast Boy said giddily. Cyborg snickered, as the three of them were huddled in the hallway.

"You really think this will work?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude, you should've seen the _looks_ on their faces," Beast Boy proclaimed. "Pure gold."

"I'm in. Just don't take it too far," Cyborg said. "We can mess with them for a little bit, until they get tired of it."

"Dude, since when has that ever happened?"

Cyborg and Starfire stared at him, then looked at each other, and decided not to bring up the numerous times they all had had to restrain the broody empath from skinning him alive.

"So we shall address our friends as 'Mother' and 'Father' from now on?" Starfire wondered, looking up in thought. "Some of your Earthling jokes are still most strange. On Tamaran, we never refer to others who are not our parents as—"

"Just roll with it, Star," Beast Boy said, cutting her off. "It'll be worth it when you see their reactions."

"I shall try," she promised.

* * *

The team sat around the table at dinner that night, Cyborg having cooked one of his classic big feasts and Beast Boy making his own vegan dishes for himself as usual. Robin stared suspiciously at Beast Boy for the first part of dinner. His new joke wasn't that much of a big deal to him, but he did see a path for Beast Boy to get extremely irritating about it. Raven sensed the anxiety from him through the bond, but wasn't sure where or what it was directed towards. It was louder than usual to her, but she figured he was always worked up about something anyways, and made a mental note to talk to him after dinner about it. Neither of them were prepared for just how elaborate the changeling had planned his gag to be.

"Dad, can you pass the potatoes?" Beast Boy asked innocently. Robin stared at him, then lifted the bowl and extended his arm out for Beast Boy to take it. He glanced over at Cyborg and Starfire to see their reactions, and was internally shocked to see that neither of them were expressing any surprise.

"So, Mom," Cyborg said to Raven. "I just ordered brand new engine parts for the T-Car and they arrived this afternoon. Could you give me a hand sometime in the next few days?"

Raven set her fork down, and narrowed her eyes. "What did you just call me?"

"What?" Cyborg asked. "I know you're busy, so I'll buy you some nice flowers for Mother's Day to make up for it. I won't forget this time!"

"So you're in on Beast Boy's stupid act, too, huh?" she drawled. "You're literally older than me. You can stop pretending this is funny just to make him happy."

"Frien—Father," Starfire said, addressing Robin. "Do you wish to go the fish with my brothers later tonight?"

"Alright, I see where this is going," he said, as Beast Boy and Cyborg continued to troll Raven. "Sure thing, Star. Maybe we can see if Mom wants to play too."

"That would be most wonderful!" Starfire replied, clapping her hands together.

"Can I please have another potato, Mom?" Beast Boy begged. "I'm eating all my veggies! Look!" He held up his plate for effect.

"Since when have you ever asked for permission to eat more?" Raven groused, glaring at him.

"Guess that means yes. Thanks Mom! I knew you were cool deep down," Beast Boy said happily as he grabbed another potato from the bowl.

"Friends!" Starfire said, addressing them all. "My brothers! Father has agreed to spend tonight to play the card games with us!"

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg shouted. "Dad, I'm gonna whup your ass tonight!"

"We'll see about that," Robin said, grinning. Raven raised an eyebrow and turned to stare at him.

"Robin. What is—"

"Mom, you should play too!" Beast Boy interrupted. "More time as a family's only for the better!"

"Yeah, Mom," Robin said, lightly elbowing her a bit. A vein in her temple suddenly swelled, and she glared at him. Sighing loudly, she got up from the table, putting her dishes in the sink and walking briskly towards the hallway.

"Make sure you all clean up the table, kids," Robin instructed, as he also got up.

"Is Mom okay?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm sure she's fine," Robin said with a smile. "She's just…a little stressed. That's all."

"About what?" Starfire wondered.

"It's grown-up stuff. Nothing too interesting for you kids," he replied. "Just be good and do your chores, and I'll be back to play cards, okay?" The three of them smiled at him and he gave them a thumbs up, before departing for the hallway.

Raven was waiting for him around the corner, her arms folded as she leaned her body against the wall. She stared at him, a frown still on her face as she approached.

"Hey, sorry for that," he began as he walked up.

"Are you in on this stupid joke too?" she asked annoyedly. "As if they needed an excuse to be even more immature than they already are."

"I had nothing to do with it, like I said," he said. "It was all Beast Boy. He must've gotten the others in on it too."

"So why are you acting just like them?"

"Just play along," he said lowly. "Don't start any drama. They'll get tired of it in a day or two and move on."

"A day or two?" she said exasperatedly.

"C'mon. It's not that bad," he said, smiling.

"It's not. It's just overwhelmingly stupid. Which is even worse," she muttered.

"Hang in there, Rae," Robin chuckled.

"I'll try," she grumbled, turning to leave for her room.

"You sure you don't wanna join us for cards, _Mom_?"

Raven looked back at him and rolled her eyes, then continued walking away. Robin smiled again, and went the opposite direction back towards the main room. He did have to admit it was annoying and a little creepy at first, but he was starting to find it endearing in a way, perhaps due to the fact he was already the leader anyways.

* * *

Raven was reading on the couch the next morning after training, looking up every few minutes or so to glance around. Strange that Starfire wasn't cooking something Tamaranian, or that the boys hadn't taken over the couch to play video games again. Shrugging, her eyes shifted back to the page and she re-engrossed herself in the novel. It seemed it was one of those days everyone was off doing their own thing, which she didn't mind at all.

Some time later, close to the early afternoon, her peace was finally interrupted as Beast Boy came over, sitting down in the middle of the couch and turning the TV on. She momentarily glanced at him as he kicked back, before her gaze shifted back to in front of her. The situation had become less ideal. She could always go back to her room, but that would probably make him even more annoying than usual about calling out her habits. Besides, she'd gotten enough practice tuning all the other noise out from the main room over the years.

"So, Mom," Beast Boy said, as he started channel surfing. "Whatcha reading?"

"Don't call me that, and stop pretending that you care."

"Whatever, Mom," he said, as he settled on a rerun of a sci-fi movie. Raven didn't respond, choosing instead to focus even more on her book. Robin did have a point. His jokes and attitude did tend to wear himself out first if others let him do so.

Beast Boy looked over at her during the commercial break, and smirked. He'd grown more respecting of her boundaries over the years, but he just wouldn't let his current obsession go.

"Mom, when's Dad gonna be home? I haven't seen him since this morning. I kinda hope he takes us out to the park tonight or something."

Raven didn't bother to acknowledge him.

"Mom," Beast Boy whined, trying again.

Raven allowed him a brief glare of annoyance, before returning to her stoic state.

"Mom!" he said a little louder. "Did you hear me? Where's Dad?" Raven finally lowered her book, then shot him an icy stare.

"Shut. The fuck. Up."

"Fine," he conceded, raising his hands. "Don't wanna get on Mom's pissy side." He turned off the TV and got up, going over to the fridge for a snack. Raven rolled her eyes and sighed.

The main room stayed relatively empty throughout the afternoon, so Raven decided she would also get her meditation session in as well. She hovered near the window, deeply focused. The sessions had grown shorter and shorter as she gained more control over herself after her battle with her father, but it was still necessary to maintain a daily routine. The risk of losing control otherwise was too great. As she found herself floating in a black space once again, her thoughts started to blank out.

"Mother!"

Raven let out a low growl, and opened one eye. "What, Starfire?"

"I am deeply sorry for interrupting your meditation," she said, floating next to her. "But I have a dire task that requires your assistance."

"Which is?"

"I have come to ask if you could fix these," Starfire said, holding up a pair of ripped jeans. "You are most skilled in the knitting, yes?"

Raven stared at her for a moment, before glancing at the jeans. "Starfire, these look like the kind that come ripped as a 'style' and are marked up way higher because of it."

The alien held back a small laugh, but Raven noticed it and frowned. She always noticed even the smallest emotional changes. "Mother, I wish to…wear the pants that are not frayed."

"Are you asking me this because you actually want me to fix them, or because you're just playing into this game still?" Raven asked, sighing.

"I do not understand what you are…implying," she said innocently. Raven let out another loud sigh. "But if you are unable to fix them, will you allow me to join you in the meditation?"

"Fine," Raven grumbled, defeated.

"I am most delighted to spend quality time with you, Mother," she said as she folded her legs into a lotus.

"Sure. I guess," Raven muttered.

After enduring the same type of treatment from Cyborg as she helped him install some new parts in the T-Car, and begrudgingly accepting her new name during dinner when she couldn't get out of it in front of everyone else, Raven finally got some truly serene time hanging out in Robin's room in the evening. She somehow didn't feel that inclined to read anymore, and instead mindlessly browsed news on his laptop as he fiddled with some more gadget designs.

"So where have you been today?"

"I got a workout in, went to meet with the police about one of their cases, and then went and bought some parts," he replied, opening and closing a Birdarang. "Why?"

"Lucky you," she muttered. "They haven't had a chance to act like eight year olds to you that much yet."

"Yeah, well, I heard you aren't doing a very good job playing along anyways," Robin chuckled.

"Clearly you're enjoying this little charade. Why don't _you _stay here more often and I'll go out then?"

"Have some fun with it," Robin suggested, still laughing a bit. "You can put Beast Boy in timeout if you want. Just be patient. It's only been a day."

"This was _much_ harder than I anticipated," she mused, pursing her lips. Robin set his gadgets down, then sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'll stay here tomorrow. I can work on paperwork and stuff from here. I'll be your emotional support," he said, placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"Hmm. All I can say is, they'd better find it more amusing to bother you than me."

"Don't count on that," Robin said with a grin.

* * *

The two birds spent the next afternoon at home, Raven continuing to opt to meditate in the common area, knowing at least Robin was nearby. He didn't mind working on paperwork in a more open area, and somehow being near her while she was meditating calmed him as well. The clicking of the laptop keys was the only sound in the large space for a little bit, before the door slid open and Cyborg and Beast Boy entered with much ruckus.

"Dude, don't get yourself killed so easily this time and maybe we'll win this Battle Royale."

"Maybe you should spend more time upgrading your character and less time buying clothes!" Cyborg retorted.

"Shh!" Robin hissed as they made their way over to the couch. "Mom's meditating." Raven's back was facing them, but she opened an eye in annoyance for a brief moment.

"My bad, Mom," Cyborg whispered, and backed away a bit. Beast Boy followed suit. "Let's go get some snacks for now while we wait for her to finish." Robin chuckled as they still managed to make noticeable noise munching in the kitchen, but it didn't seem to affect Raven. She finished after another 20 or so minutes, joining Robin on the couch.

"All right!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Let's get online!" The two of them snatched up the controllers and quickly got into it, while Raven got comfortable in her position resting her head on Robin's shoulder, and opened up another book.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else?" she asked him. "I suspect it's going to get loud here soon…"

"I'm good," he replied. "I think we'll be needed. To reinforce a little order," he added with a wink. Raven snorted, but there was a hint of amusement this time as opposed to the annoyance from yesterday. Beast Boy and Cyborg continued to play, their whoops of joy and roars of frustration getting louder as the game went on. Finally, Cyborg's character was blasted into the air by a grenade and he slammed the controller on the floor.

"Way to go, dude," Beast Boy remarked. "Even I could've seen that coming! We're never gonna get above 8th place on one of these."

"If you're so good, then why are you always the first one to die?" Cyborg asked, glaring at him.

"Kids!" Robin called, craning his head over Raven's to look at them. "Keep it down and don't start any fights. I'm trying to get work done over here."

"Alright, Dad," Cyborg said. "But do you have to cuddle Mom right next to us while you work? That's kind of gross."

"Just keep playing your game, Cyborg," Raven said softly. She rested her head on Robin's chest, surprising him a little. "Your father finds it…easier to concentrate when I'm around." Robin's cheeks flushed just the tiniest bit, but he managed to crack a small smile in agreement.

"I'm sure he does," Beast Boy snickered.

"I heard that."

Beast Boy stared at her, meeting her neutral expression, and chuckled nervously. They went back to playing, and Raven turned her head to meet Robin's eyes, and gave him a wink. Robin grinned. They stayed like that, together but not all over each other, as Cyborg and Beast Boy started battling each other.

"Our family is all here!" The voice came from behind them, and the two birds turned to look at her. Starfire floated in front of them, and held her hands together in delight. "Mother! Father! You look so cute!"

"Good to see you too, Star," Robin said. Starfire took a seat next to Raven, and began to watch the ongoing action on the screen. Robin sighed and shut his laptop, deciding the noise wasn't going to improve.

"You know," Raven began, "We could go somewhere else. But…"

"But?" he asked.

"I have a feeling we'll be needed soon," she said, gesturing to the scene and chuckling a little. "Besides, don't tell me you don't want to get some quality _father-son_ time in playing video games."

"I'll keep 'em in check," Robin said with a laugh. They watched as the game grew more intense, and Cyborg finally killed Beast Boy's character.

"Sucks to suck, little man!" Cyborg crooned.

"You cheated again!" Beast Boy yelled, throwing his controller on the ground.

"Friends!" Starfire pleaded, trying to calm them both down.

"Man, I don't even need you in co-op," Cyborg said, smirking. "I bet I can make it all the way to the top in Battle Royale without you holding me back."

"You just camp all day! Come out and fight like a real man!" He slapped the controller out of Cyborg's hands, and their argument grew louder, drowning out Starfire's words.

"Beast Boy. Cyborg," Raven said coldly. They quieted down after a moment, then turned to look at her. "Timeout. Both of you. _Now_."

Robin turned away from them, struggling to suppress his laughter, while they stared at her in shock.

"That's not fair!" Beast Boy blurted. "_He_ started it!"

"He made it worse!" Cyborg said, pointing at him.

"Both of you are misbehaving. So I want you each to sit in opposite corners where I can see you, for 20 minutes. And think about what you can do better next time," she said. The two of them stared at each other, both deliberating whether they wanted to continue keeping the act up. Finally, Cyborg shrugged, and trudged over to the window, while Beast Boy took up the opposite corner, scowling and hugging his legs.

"I wish to play the Smash, but Beast Boy and Cyborg have both behaved badly," Starfire said sadly.

"There's still someone left," Raven said, gesturing to Robin.

"For sure," he agreed, getting up and sitting down in the center of the couch.

"That would be most wonderful, Father," Starfire said, smiling. The two of them fired up the game, while Raven allowed herself a small smile at the scene.

* * *

"This looks like quite an extensive list," Raven said, peering over at the piece of paper in Robin's hands.

"We do go through a lot of food," Robin agreed, looking over all the items one more time as they walked down the hallway. "We don't have anything about to expire that's left in the fridge, do we?"

"If we do, it's probably tofu."

"So no." He smiled as they got in the elevator and he pressed the button down to the garage.

"Star wants to try that new habanero mustard they just came out with," Raven commented. "So make sure you get the largest possible bottle of it."

"It's only going to come in a tiny bottle, and cost three times as much as one of those big containers of the regular kind," Robin sighed. "But it's okay." The two birds entered the garage, Robin twirling the keys to the car in his fingers.

"Well, in any case, that's the extent of the can't forget items that I can think of."

"Anything I can pick up for you, _honey_?" Robin asked with a grin.

"Please don't call me that," Raven said, rolling her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with 'Mom'. And no, I think I'm set."

"Sounds good to me, Mom," he said, as he got in the car. Raven stood next to the door, and he rolled down the window, gazing at her. "You sure you don't wanna come? I could use a hand with everything."

"I'm sure you'll be in and out fairly quick," she said. "Besides…" She gestured back to the door, and gave a wry smile. "Someone's gotta watch over the kids."

* * *

**I still cannot believe that ~4000 words came out of this whacky idea**

**Check out Chapter 6: Old Scars as my entry for Day 5, since I didn't have any other good ideas for either "Bodyguard" or "Nightmare".**


	19. RobRae Week 2020 Day 6

**Prompt: "I'm not in love with [x]. I'm in love with you."**

**This is the lovechild of physics ruining my life and my refusal to write an angsty story **

* * *

Robin rested his head against his hand as the chalk squeaked against the blackboard. It didn't help that the room was fairly cramped to begin with—it had been an empty room with no windows that the Titans had converted into a makeshift classroom with a few desks, chalk and blackboard, and a pointer stick. His head slumped further to the side, as his eyes glossed over the equations and diagrams on the board.

"And so, you draw your Gaussian surface like so," Cyborg droned, drawing a cylinder around the rod pictured on the board. "Then, you just use your equation and solve for the electric field and…yo Robin!"

"What?" Robin snapped back to reality.

"Are you even paying attention?"

"I think I get it?" he said hesitantly.

"So what's the electric field around the rod here then?" Cyborg asked, folding his arms. Robin sighed and stood up, walking over to the board and taking the chalk.

"What's the point of drawing a cylinder around this anyway?" he groused. "How do I even know all this shit isn't just made up? Why are we choosing a cylinder to begin with?"

"Don't ask questions. Just memorize it," Cyborg advised. "I mean, if you want to go into the theory, we can. But I'm guessing you just wanna know enough physics to be able to fix these toys of yours up."

"You got that right. I want more of working on _this_—" Robin said, smacking his hand on the blueprint taped up on the top of the blackboard, "And less of this _math_."

"All this is necessary to learn if you want to actually have these tasers you love so much, and not just a pair of metal sticks," Cyborg retorted. "And honestly, even after we get through this, I still have to do a little more thinking to figure out how we're gonna make this work."

"Fine. Then can we maybe do something a little more…basic?"

"It doesn't get more basic than this," Cyborg said. "These are standard electricity and magnetism concepts. I can try and make a simpler problem, but I don't know if I can do more than that for you."

"What are we up to here?" Robin and Cyborg turned to see Raven stride into the room, holding a book in her arms. She gazed at the board with slight curiosity.

"Robin's hit a snag designing some new gadgets," Cyborg said, gesturing to the blueprints. "So he asked for my help on the technical side of things."

"Except I didn't know it was gonna be this boring," he muttered. "Or pointless." Cyborg glared at him as Raven examined the board.

"Physics? Repulsive," she said.

"See?" Robin said.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "You think you can help with anything, Rae?" he asked.

"Hmm…maybe with some of the raw calculations," she replied, picking up a piece of chalk. "Not so sure about the conceptual part. I suppose you two will have to figure that out. But if you set up the equations I think I can solve it."

"I can also process these pretty fast," Cyborg said, pointing to his dome. "But it never hurts to have someone double-checking."

"I can swing by the library later," Raven said, turning to Robin. "Pick up some textbooks and other references, if that helps."

"Sure," he said, nodding. "Let's just get through with this soon. I have a lot more to work on too."

The three of them returned to the classroom later that night, Cyborg having brought some electrical models, Raven a stack of books from the library, and Robin more ideas in his mind about the design of his latest gadget obsession. The problem of incorporating the tasers was something that had been a riddle to him for a while now. He almost wanted to make a call to an old friend, to maybe even make the trip back to meet in person. But there was also something thrilling about being able to solve it himself, with the help of the unique talents of his friends.

"So, you draw it like this," Robin said, hesitantly tracing the chalk around the diagram of the rod.

"Yep. Then you write your equation following the general formula. In this case, you want the surface area of the cylinder," Cyborg instructed. "Then solve for the E-field." Raven sat off to the side, flipping through calculus textbooks and occasionally looking up to monitor their progress. She reached into her cloak and checked her communicator. A couple of hours had already passed, and they were making painstakingly slow progress.

"Alright, we've gotten this far," Robin muttered. "Now there is _no_ way I'm solving that ugly equation."

"At least we're actually making some progress now," Cyborg said to himself. He scanned over the board, the chalk markings translating into his processors and quickly becoming solutions.

"This…is unideal," Raven commented, starting to manually solve the equations herself. Robin folded his arms and leaned against the wall as he watched the other two go to work. Cyborg was done and patiently waiting for Raven. They looked at her for a few moments, before Robin straightened up and walked over to the board.

"Need help?"

"Solve this," she snorted, gesturing with her chalk to the current step. Robin looked over the problem several times, each time becoming more dazed and confused about where to start.

"Honestly, I'd have trouble solving these manually," Cyborg said, coming up in between them. "Don't sweat it, y'all. I've got the answers up here, and we can just trust that these are accurate. Let's not waste time on the dirty work." He wrote the answers up, and quickly erased the previous diagrams to make more room.

"I'm glad we have you around," Robin said, grinning. "Now, what's next?"

"Back to the physics?" Cyborg suggested. "I won't bore you with the details, but we need to set up a couple similar integrals now. These will help you figure out just how much power you can actually fit in this area you've designated for electricity."

"Sounds like a plan." The two of them got to working again, the only chatter between them about setting up the various equations. Raven glanced back at the unfinished equation from the last step. The idea of finishing it did intrigue her a little, especially since now she knew the answer she was supposed to get. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden stench invading her nostrils, one she knew all too well from the various times the offender had put his bare feet up on the couch in the main room.

"There you are!" Beast Boy yelled, appearing in the doorway. The three of them spun around to see him laughing and waving his arms. Cyborg grabbed the Stank Ball off his head, gritting his teeth. The two birds both instinctively took steps backwards, the foul odor now expanding into the room. The ball was about the size of a volleyball, and impressively held together even as Cyborg's hand crushed it in his grip.

"BEAST BOY!" Cyborg launched the ball back at him, hitting him square in the face before he could react. Beast Boy yelped and backpedaled, and Cyborg stormed after him.

"Cyborg, wait!" Robin pleaded. "We still need to—" His voice trailed off as Cyborg disappeared around the corner. He sighed, while Raven rolled her eyes and turned back to the board.

"I guess we'll have to learn how to solve these annoying integrals for now," she said.

Robin sighed again. "Yeah, I guess so. I'll try to finish what we started here." They worked in silence for a few minutes, Robin erasing and redrawing his diagrams and Raven still going through the previous equations that Cyborg had plugged into himself.

"When did you learn how to do calculus, anyway?" he wondered aloud.

The sound of chalk squeaking stopped and she glanced sideways at him. "There's not a lot to do in Azarath when you aren't meditating and they don't let you roam free anywhere."

"So you…learned math. For fun."

"Languages were more interesting to me," she replied. "But I figured it would be useful to have a baseline competency, yes. Clearly, however, I haven't used this skill in a long time." She scrutinized the board again, writing a few more lines of equations by her current problem. Robin moved closer to her, examining her work.

"You're still better at this than me," he chuckled. "Maybe you should show me how to solve these."

"Hm. It's getting late," Raven said. "Maybe you should focus on the practical side of things. We can always wait for Cyborg to get back to do the actual math."

"If you say so," Robin said. He sat back down in a desk, suddenly feeling weary from the time spent doing something so academic. Raven didn't notice, and kept writing away. She'd solved a majority of the set of equations now, and felt herself growing more confident in her knowledge. Robin watched as the board grew cleaner and the equations dwindled. He felt himself calm down and grow more peaceful, the sensation partly communicated from her calmness through the bond. A smile slowly spread across his face as he observed her.

"Can we use a different variable?" he asked. "I'm not in love with x. I'm in love with u."

"U?" Raven said, confused. She turned around and stared at him for a bit, then pointed to an integral. "I don't know if that's the best idea, Boy Blunder. What happens when you have to do a u-substitution here?"

"W-sub," he replied, grinning. "Double u. Get it?" Raven stared at him blankly.

"We're using x."

"Fine." Robin lounged back in his desk, continuing to observe her behavior. Her lips pressed ever so slightly tighter together when she was thinking or stuck. The writing came in bursts of quick scribbles when she figured something out, but was otherwise controlled and measured, producing neat numbers and letters on the blackboard. He also started to notice her head bobs. They weren't large movements, but she would tilt her head slightly to each side a few times when transitioning between thinking and writing. Robin's breath slowed as her patterns lulled him into forgetting about the task at hand. He was no longer processing the equations she was writing on the board, but rather focused fully on her. He rested his hand on his head, a content expression spreading across his face. After another moment, he got up and wordlessly slid behind her, reaching his arms out around her waist. The chalk made a hard squeak as the number she was writing suddenly curved sharply upwards on the board. Robin pulled her in tight against his body and leaned his head in, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. He held his lips there for a few seconds before parting and moving to her ear.

"I'm not in love with x," he whispered. "Or math, physics, gadgets, whatever. I'm in love with you." She glanced back at him momentarily.

"You think you're _so_ clever, don't you?" she said softly, her signature dryness cutting through the moment.

"Maybe," Robin replied. His mouth broke into a wide grin, and he kissed her again on the cheek. The empath rolled her eyes and wriggled around in his grip, turning around to face him. She stared into his eyes, then quickly gave him a peck on the lips, before parting.

"You are _so _unbelievably corny," she said, shaking her head.

"Isn't that what you love the most about me?" He was still grinning from ear to ear.

"Get to work, dork," Raven said, tossing him a piece of chalk and pointing to his side of the board. Robin caught it and moved up to the board, hovering his hand over the spot he had stopped at in his calculations. Before that, though, he couldn't resist sneaking one more sideways glance at her. Raven sensed it, and let out a quiet snort, shaking her head again.

For the rest of the night, Robin somehow found it much easier to concentrate.


	20. RobRae Week 2020 Day 7: QUARANTINE

**Collection within a collection? Why not?**

**Thanks everyone for tuning in this week. Hope everyone enjoyed reading, and hopefully we'll all get through this. **

* * *

_Day 3_

"I hate being cooped up!" Beast Boy grumbled as he sailed another paper airplane through the space of the main room. "We really can't go anywhere fun? _Everything's _closed?"

"I mean, we still have a small little beach here," Cyborg said.

"And what am I gonna do there? Half of it is taken up by the training course anyways."

Raven ignored the commotion in the room, as she was adept at doing, instead browsing on Robin's laptop. One window was full of tabs from various news sources, while the other contained articles from PubMed. The activities of the team were interrupted by the sound of the door whooshing open, with the sound of purposeful steps getting closer to them.

"So? How'd the meeting go?" Cyborg asked.

"They want us to help enforce order as much as we can," Robin said as he strode into the center of the room. "Gonna be tough, obviously. But the hope is that since the city as a whole respects us a little more than law enforcement that we can leverage that to make sure people are staying home."

"Joy," Raven muttered, getting up to join the circle. "I can't wait to get assigned to break up frat parties in disgusting basements in the corners of town."

"What about us, dude?" Beast Boy asked. "Aren't _we_ putting ourselves at risk by going everywhere there are tons of other people?"

"Yes," Starfire chimed in. "Will we catch this 'bug' you speak of?"

"Well, let's see," Robin mused. "I don't know what it does, if it does anything, to Tamaranians. I can clearly get sick. Cyborg?"

"I'll have to read up on the symptoms and the virus's functions," he replied. "I should be fine since most of the human parts of me are disconnected from each other. But I'll still take precautions."

"Beast Boy getting sick probably also comes with unwanted transformation side effects," Robin chuckled.

"Just stay like a bat forever and you'll be fine," Cyborg joked. Beast Boy glared at him.

"Rae?" Robin asked.

"Wait, can't you heal us anyways?" Beast Boy asked her.

"It works with injuries because I can absorb the pain. I've never tried with disease," she said, shaking her head. "I…should be fine if I get it. But I don't know how effective, or if it even will work, on anyone else."

"In any case, I won't put any one of us at undue risk," Robin declared. "We'll respond when we get calls, just like we do with villains. It's pointless to just patrol for hours on end during a time like this and expose ourselves unnecessarily."

"Was the city happy about that?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"Of course not. They wanted us on patrol. I told them we could compensate with a gentler approach. Making video messages, or something like that, to add to being on call."

"Wondrous," Starfire commented. "I have been dancing on the Tok Tik recently! I shall make many more videos if that is what the city wishes!"

"Just make sure you're letting people know to stay home, Star," Robin chuckled.

"Star, get in one of my videos next time!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"No way! Jump in on mine! I have way more followers than Beast Boy does," Cyborg interrupted.

"You?! Then how come my biggest video has way more views than any of yours?!"

Raven facepalmed, shaking her head as the bickering started again.

"Don't touch your face," Robin said with a smirk. She looked up at him in annoyance. He chuckled, then cleared his throat loudly. The three of them quickly quieted and looked at him. "Anyways, let's get back on track. I have some plans for what we're gonna be doing here too to help out. I made these—" he said, pulling out some facemasks from his belt and showing them. Each had a black and red design, with a yellow R embroidered in the corner. "Nothing's gonna fully prevent air transmission, but I used a few designs I had laying around to make these really secure. If you don't like the colors, you can ask Raven to knit a design over it. And we've also got stores of your basic essentials when you're out there like gloves and hand sanitizer. In the next few days, I wanna start making all the stuff that's gonna be needed in hospitals."

"I'll handle any of the mechanical stuff," Cyborg said. "We don't have that many spare parts laying around, but whatever we make is gonna help."

"Exactly," Robin said, nodding his head. "We should still keep inside as much as possible, but let's try to use up whatever stuff we have laying around and try to make it into something useful."

"This is all great and I agree with it, but you're forgetting the most important problem," Beast Boy said.

"What would that be?"

"I'm BORED!" he shouted. "What are we supposed to do when we can't go outside? There's only so much Mega Monkeys I can play in a day. It gets so stuffy in here."

"Nobody's preventing you from flying around. I don't know," Robin said with a shrug.

"Yes, a wonderful idea!" Starfire agreed. "We shall fly high above where the bug cannot catch us!"

"I could use some fresh air," Beast Boy said. He smiled and they began making their way up the stairs. "You wanna come, Raven?"

"I'm good."

Beast Boy shrugged, and Starfire and him left for the rooftop.

"Man, I can't get to the studio now," Cyborg mumbled, rubbing his head. "I guess I'll have to start filming from our kitchen. Hopefully y'all don't mind vacating this space every now and then."

"Sounds good," Robin said. Cyborg left for his room and Robin turned to Raven. She began walking back to the couch and he followed along, but her hand pointed back and a claw grew out of it, wrapping around his body and pushing him back. "Rae…what is this?"

"What?" She looked back from the couch at him innocently. "I'm social distancing."

Robin circled around the couch until he was in front of her, but the energy stuck to his body, preventing him from getting any closer. He pushed against it, trying to close the distance, much to her amusement.

"Raven."

"Maintaining a six foot distance. Is there a problem?"

He sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Your normal lifestyle _is_ social distancing. You don't have to do anything special now that it's what you're encouraged to do."

She chuckled. "Yeah, you're right." She let go of him and he took his spot on the couch next to her, looking at the laptop screen.

"Doing a lot of research?"

"The more we know, the better," she replied. "All this stuff we're about to do is great. But it'd help a lot more too to learn what we know about it so far. Maybe we could help out on the research front as well."

"I don't know if we'd be able to study anything here. But it doesn't hurt to educate yourself, I suppose."

"In the meantime, how do you plan on spending this time indoors?" she asked, glancing at him. He shrugged.

"Probably not much different than what I was already doing. More emphasis on this crisis, I guess. I'm sure I'll get bored soon. You probably won't, will you, Miss Stay Inside and Read?"

"Who knows," Raven said. "I probably won't get bored. I do have a lot of books I want to finish. And I suppose—" She snuggled a little closer to him, and let out a light laugh. "I have to give this needy boy some attention as well."

"That would be welcome," Robin said, grinning.

* * *

_Day 7_

"I lied. I'm _so _bored."

"What happened? You breezed through your entire bookshelf already?" Robin teased as they walked down the hallway.

"I don't want to read anymore," Raven grumbled. "As strange as that sounds. Meditate, read, do some knitting. That's all I do now."

"But that's what you always do."

"Yes, but…"

"It's different when you're not allowed to do anything else," Robin finished for her, as they entered his room.

"Sure."

"Well, that's the good thing about keeping busy," Robin said, as they sat down on his bed. "You never really get to stop and be bored. Although these endless meetings are also boring in their own way."

"I doubt it's worse than how I have it. Do you know how bored I've become?"

"How bored?" he asked quizzically. She paused and looked at him for a couple of seconds, then averted her gaze.

"I downloaded TikTok."

Robin stared at her for a moment, squinting his eyes. "You what?"

"And deleted it immediately once I watched one of Beast Boy's videos."

The thought had now fully processed in Robin's mind. He burst out laughing, clutching the side of his head with his hand. Raven folded her arms, keeping her neutral expression.

"Sorry," he said, in between laughs. "It's just…the picture…"

"Don't be. I never pictured myself doing it either. And now I've confirmed why."

"You should get in one of ours," he urged, now grinning. She raised an eyebrow.

"Robin. Do you…have one too?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, pulling out his communicator. "I don't really post that much. It's mainly just to see what the others are doing. But a lot of the videos are actually pretty entertaining."

"Fascinating," she said drily. "But no. I'm not going to be in any of your videos."

"Just this once. I'll post for the first time in months, just to have you in it." He started browsing through the app, searching for a dance to a song that he liked. Raven rolled her eyes, then plopped fully onto the bed, grabbing his laptop to search for more updates. Robin found the spent a few minutes blasting the song and learning the moves. Raven occasionally looked up to roll her eyes, but ignored him otherwise.

"It go right foot up, left foot slide, left foot up, right foot slide," Robin said to himself. He set the communicator on his table, then started recording. He danced for a few seconds, then snatched the communicator and pointed the camera to Raven. "Talk to 'em, Rae!"

Raven looked up, glaring at him as the song continued to play. Finally, she sighed. "Stay the fuck home," she growled, jabbing a finger in the direction of the camera. Robin brought the communicator back to himself and ended the recording, then edited the video and posted it.

"I gotta admit, you didn't really fit the vibe of what I was going for."

"You really think so?" she said drily.

"Who knows, maybe it'll blow up," Robin said, laughing again. She rolled her eyes again, still browsing the latest updates.

"Our generation is so stupid."

* * *

_Day 11_

"You can't castle since you've moved that rook already," Raven said gently. The piece floated back to its original spot.

"Right," Robin muttered. "Been a while." He put his hand on his chin, thinking. Finally, he moved a knight deeper into her ranks. Raven tended to take more time with her moves, and he was getting a little paranoid about what she could possibly be planning. Eventually, her strategy became clear, and he was helpless to do anything as her pieces moved in line of his king from all angles. If only he had been able to castle…

"Checkmate."

Robin sighed. "What is that, three in a row now?"

"Don't be so down on yourself. You're getting better," Raven said, as all the pieces floated back into their starting positions. "Could do you some good to play something you won't always win at, Boy Blunder."

"Just because I'm learning doesn't mean it's fun to lose repeatedly," he grumbled.

"Come on. One more, and if I win, then we can drop this and go do something else."

"And if I somehow win?"

"Your choice," she said with a shrug. "We can keep playing if you want. I don't care either way."

Robin moved a pawn two spaces out, then drifted off for a moment as he waited for Raven to make her opening move. Even in seemingly mundane openings, she took her time. Finally, she moved a knight out in front of her pawns.

"You should really think about what purpose you're trying to achieve," she commented. "Every move should be with your overall strategy in mind. I'm sure you can relate."

"Right. I know that. I just haven't learned to think in terms of chess yet." He stroked his chin, trying to concentrate. Even though he had a basic idea of certain strategies, it just always felt like whatever move he made was telegraphing his intentions. On the other hand, each time one of Raven's pieces advanced further towards him, it felt so innocent. Robin narrowed his eyes, contemplating whether he wanted to start being more aggressive and taking some smaller pieces. Raven felt his anxiety bubbling beneath his exterior, and looked up for a moment. She smiled to herself in mild amusement. It was always enjoyable to observe him in his "work" mode, when he just obsessed over the task at hand to no end. It was undoubtedly unhealthy at times, but amusing in lighter contexts such as the one they were in now.

The game dragged on longer than the others. Raven frowned a little, as he definitely was starting to make headways into her territory, with a couple of pawns, knight, and bishop already gone. She refocused, gazing over the board and observing the positions of his pieces. Formulating a new plan, she moved the black queen out to the edge of the board. Robin hesitated a little, and while her facial expression didn't change, her mind lit up. He took the bait, and Raven allowed herself a small smirk, before enacting the rest of her plan.

"Checkmate."

"I should've ignored the queen, huh?" Robin realized. "It wasn't threatening anything important."

She smiled at him wryly. "Perhaps."

"Yeah, I'm done," he sighed.

"You're learning quick for not having played in so long, though," Raven commented. "I think you're getting close."

"It is nice to be able to pick up new hobbies," Robin said. "There's something I wanna show you. I think you'll enjoy it."

"What would that be?"

* * *

_Day 12_

The arrow made a _thwack_ sound as it embedded itself in the foam of the target. Soon, several others landed next to it, forming a neat collection in the center. A minute later, they were all gone again as Robin pulled them out one by one, then made his way back to the front of the indoor range in the gym.

"Now try," Robin said, stepping aside. Raven tentatively stepped up, nocking an arrow in her bow. Robin checked her form as she slowly pulled the string back, shutting one eye and focusing on the target.

"Like this?" she asked, holding the string back with her fingers.

"Dock at the corner of your lip," Robin instructed, holding up his bow and mirroring her motion. "Or wherever's comfortable. But for starting out, just try doing it at that spot and see how it works." Raven glanced over, trying to copy his form as best as possible. She exhaled, and tried to keep the bow steady. It was definitely heavy, even though Robin had picked out a compound bow to help with accuracy. Steadying one last time, she let the string go, and promptly felt a sharp pain in her left arm.

"Ow!" she cried out. The arrow wobbled wildly in the air before scraping past the top of the target and hitting the protective wall behind it. She grimaced, dropping the bow with her left hand and clutching her arm.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It stings a lot," Raven said, holding her arm and glaring at the bow. "What happened?"

"Looks like the bowstring probably stung your arm as you let it go," Robin said, holding her arm out and examining it. "There's probably a red mark under your sleeve."

"So how do I _not_ hurt my arm every time I let it go?" she asked. She put her right hand to her left arm, and a pale purple glow began to emanate out of her hand.

"You don't have to hold the string, or bow for that matter, so close to your face," Robin chuckled. "The corner of your lip thing is only for reference. Just try to align the whole thing on the same plane. You'll find your arm bends naturally, which helps you avoid getting stung by the string."

"Show me, then," she said, folding her arms. He nodded and stepped in line of the target. Slowly drawing the string back, he pointed out small things about his form, which got nods of acknowledgement from the empath. The arrow flew across the gym again, making another _thwack_ as it buried itself deep in the target. Robin went through his stock of arrows, slowly drawing back each time to let her get more observations in. Once he was done, they traded places again. Raven took a deep breath and tried to remember everything she'd been shown. This time, the arrow flew cleanly, but hit the white part of the target, outside of the ring. She stared at the arrow in annoyance.

"You're pointing a little too far to the right now," Robin pointed out. "You can try stepping more this way so you'll be in line." She nodded and made the adjustments, then launched some more arrows. They landed all over the place, some hitting the outer edges of the target, one hitting in the middle ring of it, and one landing outside the ring again.

"My arm is getting tired from holding this thing up," she complained.

"You get used to it. You're doing good, though."

"What is the point of this? You're never going to ask me to bring a bow and arrow to a fight, are you?"

"Of course not," Robin chuckled. "It's a hobby. Once you get used to all the details, it's pretty relaxing."

"How so?"

"It's not a game or sport where anyone can rush you," Robin explained, gazing out towards the target. "It's just you and that. So in times like that, it helps to be calm so you can hit your shots more accurately. Which you obviously don't need my help with."

"Hmm. I see." Raven nocked the last arrow and pulled back, holding the arrow in place. She focused on the target, beginning to space out everything else around her, even Robin. With her right eye focused on it, she minutely adjusted the bow a few times, pointing the arrow towards the center. She took another breath, and then held there for a moment, making sure every part of her was holding still. Finally, she released the bowstring. The arrow made a loud _thwack_, hitting the ring in the target just above the bulls-eye.

"Nice shot!" Robin complimented. They walked over and pulled the arrows out, Raven examining the one near the center a little more than the others.

"I suppose it is somewhat peaceful," Raven remarked. "Just you and the bow."

"Sure is." Robin stepped up again, nocking another arrow. "I'll get another round in, then you can go again and I'll give you some more pointers."

"You seem to be good at this whole thing. Are you ready to take on Speedy?"

He fired his arrow, then glanced at her and shook his head. "Never. He would wipe the floor with me in anything relating to archery."

"The Boy Wonder lacking in confidence? Do I know you?" she teased.

"I'm not lacking anything," he replied, before releasing the bowstring again. "I'm just acknowledging the facts."

"What happened to winning above everything else?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I don't enter things I know I can't win." He released another arrow, but this one flew a little off course and hit the target on the bottom side.

"So. You thought you could win against an interdimensional demon, but you don't think you can win with a bow against a guy who has just been practicing with a bow longer than you have."

"Pretty much."

"Sounds like someone just doesn't want to be on the receiving end of the trash talk to me." She smirked at him, and he turned his head towards her, lowering his bow.

"I'm better than him at everything else. He can have that," Robin huffed. She snorted in amusement and put her hands on her hips, watching him shoot the rest of the arrows with just a little less accuracy than before.

* * *

_Day 16_

Robin was headed to the kitchen to indulge in a little late-night snacking when he heard the singing. He already knew who was there just by knowing everyone else's habits, but it still startled him a bit. The moon, unshielded by clouds, illuminated the middle of the large room. He eyed the blue cloak near the couch, and watched as she moved back and forth, cleaning supplies in hand. The voice was still a little raspy and slightly out of tune, especially with the high notes, but it did sound nice to him.

"Take off, my disguise…"

Robin awkwardly grabbed the peanut butter and jelly and set them in front of him, wanting to make his sandwich but also not wanting to be too loud and interrupt her.

"I'm living, someone else's life…"

The couch lifted up in the air as she motioned the broom under with one hand, starting to sweep.

"Suppressing, who I was inside…"

Robin set the knife down and stared. It seemed she hadn't noticed his presence yet. Or maybe she had, and was just ignoring him.

"So I throw two thousand ones in the sky."

The brushes of the broom grew a little swifter, the _tsk-tsk_ sound unintentionally complementing the melody.

"Together, we're alone…"

Robin silently crept a little closer. The couch floated back into place, and she flew over to the window.

"Vegas, I feel so at home…"

A couple of quick squirts of the cleaner, then various rags floated onto the glass, scrubbing the panes.

"Falling, only for the night…"

Robin stepped closer still, coming up near the edge of the couch.

"So I throw two thousand ones in the sky."

Robin cleared his throat. It was the only thing he thought of to do. She turned around and spotted him halfway in the shadows, and smiled a little sheepishly.

"Oh, hey. You came in here pretty quietly."

"Raven." He closed the distance between them, and gazed into her violet eyes seriously. She looked at him with slight surprise at his demeanor. "Are you…okay?"

She let out a little laugh. "I'm fine," she chuckled. "They're just song lyrics, Robin." She turned back to the bay, wiping the last of the fluid from the window she was working on.

"Yeah, but…" he said hesitantly. He came up next to her, glancing at her again.

"But?"

"You can relate to them, can't you?" he said. He gently put a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to look him in the eyes again.

"Yeah." She folded her arms, and stepped closer to the window, looking out over the sea. "But I'm not alone anymore. Honestly, I haven't been for a while. It just took me…some time to realize that." Robin didn't say anything. He didn't have to—they both understood. He instead wrapped an arm around her body, gazing out the window as well.

"Does it heal in a way, maybe?"

"Heal what?"

"The pain, maybe," he surmised. "Maybe it does help sometimes to be able to relate to something. Even if it is something as simple as music."

"Possibly," she said, nodding. "I don't know. The dark just has some innate attraction for me. It's beautiful in its own way, if you're able to relate to it."

"But you're in a much better place now," Robin said, holding her a little tighter.

"I am." They held there for a few more moments. Silence never hung awkwardly in the air between them—it was always a welcome blanket of peace.

"Why are you cleaning this late, anyways?" Robin asked, smiling a bit.

"My mind's still restless," she admitted.

"About what?"

"This," Raven said, gesturing across the bay. "Just…everything outside."

Robin nodded in understanding. "It's been bad."

"It's going to get worse," she muttered. "Times like this make you realize just how many idiots we live amongst."

"I don't know about that. Perspective is important," he replied. "Of course we're gonna have to deal with those types of people. But there are lots of other people doing good things. You just don't see or hear about them since the bad ones stick out more."

"Maybe. I just wish we could do something more," she said, looking at her hands. "I know. It's too risky. And I'd agree with that. But…that doesn't mean I don't feel bad for not trying."

"We're doing everything we can. I know. I want to do more too. But we just have to trust the process right now."

"Yeah."

"But that doesn't make it any less tough. I know," he finished for her. She smiled a little at him, before turning her gaze back to the window.

"It doesn't."

* * *

_Day 18_

"Make sure that doesn't overcook," Robin instructed, pointing over to the covered pan. Raven lifted the cover off and stirred the veggies a little more, before turning off the heat and putting the cover back on. Robin slid in front of her and checked on everything in the oven through the window, before opening it and taking out the breaded chops to flip them.

"And this?" Raven asked, pointing to the large pot on the other burner.

"Stir that a little more, then we'll throw in all these cans of stuff and let it cook."

"It smells pretty good," she commented, lifting the lid off and stirring the clam chowder.

"It's pretty easy to make. And it lasts a while too. You could make another pot of it the next time you're up to cook."

"Sounds like a plan," she said. "Easy and lasts a while. That's how all cooking should be."

"But sometimes the flavor is worth the effort, Rae," Robin said, putting the racks back in the oven. "Why do you think they charge so much at those fancy restaurants and give you a small plate of food?"

"Because people are stupid and don't make stuff like this at home instead," she uttered sarcastically.

He laughed heartily. "I'll take you to one of them sometime. For date night."

"You sure we have enough _money_ to blow on one meal?"

"Trust me, you'll change your mind once you have a taste."

"Lovebirds!" Beast Boy called from the couch, as he and Cyborg finished up a round of video games. "When's dinner gonna be ready? You better be making those tofu sliders nice and flavorful!"

"Still not for a bit," Robin called back.

"How exactly do we cook this?" Raven asked, holding up the plate with a cube of tofu on it with an expression of slight disgust.

"Maybe you should just wing it. Can't be that hard, right? Just slice it up and season it, then fry it a little."

She stared at him blankly. "You're not serious, are you? You trust _me_ to figure it out?"

"Maybe I am," he chuckled. "Worst case, it tastes horrible. But considering who you're feeding it to, does that make you that upset?"

She smirked. "Touché."

"That TikTok we made blew up, by the way," he mentioned, checking on the other pans as she started to add the veggies to the chowder.

"What TikTok?"

"You know. The only one you've ever been in. The one we made in my room."

"Oh," Raven said, remembering now. "Wait…what?"

"Yeah," Robin chuckled. "I guess you screaming at my followers to 'stay the fuck home' fit in nice with the song."

"Friends!" Starfire exclaimed, scurrying over with Silkie in her arms. "The creations you are making smell most wonderful! What is this broth that is simmering here?"

"It's clam chowder," Robin told her, smiling as Raven continued to stir the pot. "Or, as they call it up in the Northeast, chow-da."

"Chow-da," Starfire repeated, giggling. Silkie purred a little bit, fidgeting in her grasp.

"Right, Rae? Chow-da."

She glanced at both of them, then rolled her eyes. "Chowder."

"It's more fun to say it the other way. Come on," he urged.

"Nope. Just be normal and don't talk in an accent."

"I look forward to trying this chow-da," Starfire said. "The color is similar to the stews of my home world…"

Silkie growled, then suddenly leapt out of the alien's arms and straight into the pot, splashing Raven in the process. The three of them instinctively leapt back a bit, the sudden motion startling them. Raven quickly grabbed a towel and wiped herself off, then glared at the pot in disgust.

"Damn it, Silkie!" she seethed. The pet's face emerged from the surface of the liquid, looking more content than it had a moment ago.

"Star, get him out of there," Robin said, sighing.

"Bad Silkie!" Starfire roared, pulling it out and wiping it off. "I have fed you many of the treats already today! You will not ruin the dinner our friends have worked so hard to plan!" She flew off to her room with Silkie in hand.

"Too late for that," Robin muttered, wiping down the splashes of soup around the burners. Raven held a lock of her hair out, rubbing the residual liquid out of the strands of hair with another paper towel.

"Looks like we're gonna have to make another chow-da," she drawled.

* * *

_Day 21_

A breeze blew across the rooftop, chilling the air. The temperature was already cooled by the gray clouds in the sky obstructing the sun, robbing the bay waters of the shine they usually had in the mornings from the sun's rays reflecting off of them. Raven held her cloak tightly around her, staring out towards the city. She could barely hear any sounds of traffic or commotion now, and this was confirmed visually by the much-emptier streets.

"Hey." He walked up next to her, looking at her momentarily before folding his arms and also looking in the direction of the city.

"How are things?" she asked after a while.

"In general or with me?"

"With the city."

"They're enacting new measures soon. Supplies are coming in, and so is healthcare support," he said. "They expect the worst is either now or soon, and that it should get better in the coming weeks. Maybe months."

"Mmm." She furrowed her brow a bit.

"The others are just as worried, obviously," Robin continued. "We all are."

"Of course," she replied simply. He took her hand, clutching it as the breeze continued to blow around them.

"I know what you mean. We're doing everything we can, and yet…it still doesn't feel like enough."

"Yeah. But…it might be okay to think a little irrationally sometimes. Even when it doesn't look good."

Robin smiled at her. "You'd know that better than anyone, wouldn't you?"

"I'm thinking a little differently than before," she mused. "I'm still worried. But, now, I feel like…we just need to believe in what we're doing."

"We've never backed down from a challenge before," Robin said confidently. "That's just what we do."

"I never thought it was gonna be endless amounts of hope that got me here," Raven reflected, moving closer and putting an arm around his body. "But, now, sometimes I feel like that might be the most impressive power of all."

"No. The best power is you spreading it to everyone else," Robin said, turning his head to the side to glance at her. "To me, to us, to everyone in this city. Everyone we've helped. And will keep helping, through all of this." He gestured out towards the bridge, moving his hand across the cityscape. "If we can give all these people just a little more hope in their lives…if we can help them to believe that they will get through this, then I think we'll have done a good service."

"You can always articulate it better than I can," she chuckled.

"You inspire me, you know," Robin said, leaning his head on her shoulder briefly. She smiled, and closed in on his cheek, kissing him quickly before turning back to the sight in front of them.

"We'll keep doing what we're doing. But most importantly, we'll keep hoping. For everyone else," she said.

"Always."


	21. Meet the Family

**Reborn from the MCAT hiatus to finally finish this thing that I started in June**

**I usually don't incorporate other (read: more famous) DC characters into these fics because the whole point of the show was to be separate from larger DC continuity buuuuuut this was a fun idea that I wanted to try**

* * *

Robin pressed a few buttons on his controls, simultaneously slowing the ship's speed a bit and bringing up Raven's face on his screen. She looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"You have the coordinates up, right?"

"Yeah. The navigation path's online. And I'm following you anyways."

"Good. We're almost there. Less than an hour now, probably." He glanced outside the window, the darkness of the night skyline starting to lighten from the bright lights of the city as they closed in on Gotham. He increased his altitude preemptively for flying over the city, and Raven followed suit with her ship as well.

"Once we're there, we'll probably just crash for the night," Robin said. They'd chosen to time their arrival late at night in order to attract minimal attention, given that landing the ships in the Batcave in broad daylight would've undoubtedly brought exposure to them. They always could've flown commercial, but the T-Ship could still function without two of its smaller ships, and they'd only be gone a few days anyways. Having to pilot for several hours was worth not having to put up with the horrors of modern airlines.

"You think they've set something on fire by this point?" Raven commented. They were still visible on each other's screens.

"Cyborg's a great leader. You gotta have a little more faith," he chuckled.

"I'm kidding, Boy Blunder. Although maybe not when it comes to Beast Boy."

Robin shook his head and they continued their path, reaching the city proper. Raven glanced downwards at the many shimmering lights, mostly concentrated around a few central areas with other parts of the city darker. She assumed those were the rougher parts that gave the city its infamous reputation.

"My true home sweet home," Robin remarked.

"How long has it been?"

"My first time back since leaving, actually," he admitted. "Although we've obviously been in touch a lot over the years."

"Nervous?"

"A little. Although I'm guessing not much has changed about where we're staying. We'll see about the city itself. I'm more concerned about what kind of shit he's gonna give me."

"What about the mission he mentioned?" Raven asked.

"Honestly, I think that's just an excuse," Robin replied. "If he really needed my help that badly he wouldn't have asked politely if I was free this weekend. And if he needed your specific powers he would've asked for them before I asked if you could come."

"Fair enough," Raven said. "So anything else I should expect besides what you've told me?"

"Don't ask how he knows something that you didn't think he would," Robin chuckled. "He just does."

"I'll keep that in mind. Although I doubt he could surprise me."

"You wouldn't understand. It's just something you have to experience." The Batcave grew closer on their radars, and the two ships slowed their speeds further. "Anyways, you should also know not to take any of his offhand comments personally. Although he does remind me of how _someone_ I know tends to talk to their teammates too," he teased.

"We'll see how he reacts to me, I guess," Raven said.

"He'll be more polite with you than with me, I'm sure," Robin grumbled.

"I'm looking forward to this legendary library," Raven said, cracking a smile. "If it's all it's cracked up to be, I might need to stay around more than just a few days."

"I'll leave you with them. I'm sure I won't be able to stand being around Bruce more than that long," Robin remarked. They shared a light laugh as they continued cruising towards their destination. Robin kept an eye on their positions, and finally, when the screen showed them nearly on top of the location, he inputted a series of commands, opening a communication line.

"This is a private frequency, so I suggest whoever is calling identify themselves promptly," a voice answered.

"Hi, Alfred," Robin answered. "Robin's coming back home. Open the gate, please. Sorry for keeping you up this late waiting."

"Not to worry. Welcome back, Master Dick." The ships descended into the remote clearing, slowing all the way down to a slight hovering speed.

"Trust me on this. Just follow me through the waterfall and go slow. It gets a little narrow towards the end," Robin instructed.

"Got it," Raven said. They flew through the torrential waterfall at the center of the clearing, entering into a long tunnel. As they did, Raven looked around at the structure. The tunnel appeared natural at first, but as they got deeper, more lights and metal fixtures started to line the walls. They took a few turns through various passageways, before emerging into a hangar. There were empty spots next to the sleek, giant Batwing for them to land their ships. Once they did, Robin immediately sprang out of the cockpit and stretched, while Raven floated down from her ship. They both heard the sound of brisk footsteps and turned to spot Alfred, dressed as usual in an immaculate and spotless tuxedo, walking up to them.

"It's been quite some time, Master Dick," he said. "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever set foot in your hometown again."

"I figured now was a good time," Robin said, stepping in and giving him a quick embrace. "There's nothing too exciting going on in our lives. Might as well see what's changed here."

"And your friend?" Alfred asked, turning to Raven.

"Yes!" Robin said. "Raven, as you already know, this is Alfred. Alfred, this is Raven, fellow Teen Titan and my, uh, partner. As Bruce probably told you."

"Nice to meet you, Alfred," Raven said, smiling and shaking his hand.

"Likewise to you, Miss Raven," Alfred said. "Master Dick holds you in quite high regard, from what I understand. Welcome to our establishment."

"Thank you."

"I can take your luggage," Alfred said, picking up the bags they had set down and starting to walk to the elevator.

"Come on, you don't need to do that," Robin chided, grabbing them from him. "We've been through this. We can take care of our own stuff."

"If you insist," Alfred conceded. The three of them made their way through the headquarters, Raven looking around and taking in the surroundings.

"Is he out right now?" Robin asked.

"Master Bruce is on patrol, yes," Alfred responded.

"Does he need help? I'm not tired. Raven?"

"I'm good as well."

"Yeah. We can go out if needed," Robin offered.

"I'm not sure you'll add much value," Alfred said. "Master Bruce is merely on routine patrol. He said he did not expect the mobs to be particularly active tonight. And you'll spend half the night just trying to find and catch up to him anyways."

"Fine. We'll get some rest then," Robin said, as they got in the elevator. "But let us know if he needs any backup at all."

"I will do so." They reached the actual level of Wayne Manor, and the two birds followed Alfred up the steps.

"You weren't exaggerating when you described this place," Raven commented, looking around again. An elaborate electric chandelier hung in the lobby, and the walls were adorned with giant family portraits. "You grew up quite lavishly."

"I didn't exactly live up here most of the time," Robin chuckled. "I was sleeping down in the cave on a cot. Had to stay prepared."

"I've prepared your room for your stay," Alfred said, as they stopped at a door about halfway down the hallway. "Miss Raven, if you'll follow me, the guest bedroom is around the corner."

"Good night," Raven said, as Robin stopped at his room and put his bags inside.

He poked his head out of the door and gave her a nod. "I'll see you in the morning." She nodded in return before following Alfred. After rounding the corner and coming to the end of another hallway, Alfred stepped up to the door and held it open, showing Raven in.

"Our guest room is yours for your stay here," he said. The room was spacious, a king size bed with a canopy the main attraction of it all. Various dressers and mirrors lined the walls, and another door led into the pristine bathroom with a large tub.

"Wow," Raven murmured, setting her things down and looking around.

"Miss Raven, if you need anything, just dial on the phone by your bedside," Alfred said, staying in the doorway.

"Understood. Thank you for…all the hospitality," she said, turning back to him.

"My pleasure." Alfred shut the door behind him and Raven sat down on the bed, suddenly realizing her weariness. She'd been on a bit of a high after taking in everything she'd seen in both the Batcave and the manor, but now she felt the drain on her mentally from piloting for so long. She folded her legs and closed her eyes, beginning to meditate. Unpacking and cleaning up could wait.

* * *

Robin awoke the next morning to a handful of violet hair in his face. Stirring, he realized his arm was pinned and shifted accordingly, wincing as he freed his arm and the circulation came rushing back.

"I know you have that huge bed in the guest room, and yet you still end up over here," he muttered. Turning his body away from her, he checked the time and noticed it wouldn't be long before they'd have to meet Bruce and go do whatever they were needed for. Rolling back towards Raven, he reached a hand out to shake her awake, before stopping it mid-air. Smirking, he instead stuck some fingers out, leaning over her and placing both of his hands on her sides. Her eyes shot open after a couple of seconds, and the gasps and cries came shortly after as he didn't hold back.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," he said with a grin, still prodding her.

"Idiot." She held up a hand and locked his hands together with dark energy, then flipped away from him, purposely pulling the sheets off of him as she did.

"We actually do need to get up soon," he said. "Now, if you'll let my hands go, I can go ahead and get ready."

"Not a chance," she muttered.

"You're not even supposed to be here. Just go back to your room then if you think I'm gonna tickle you again."

"I have a better idea, actually." She turned back to him and wrapped her arms around his body, burying her face in his chest. Robin awkwardly held his hands above his head to make room, letting out an audible sigh.

"Raven. I'm serious."

"I'm tired," she groaned into his chest.

"It's just jetlag. You'll get over it soon. I'm sure you have a spell for it or something. Come on," he urged.

"Fine." She let his hands go and rolled over the top of him, before rolling off the bed and levitating off to the side of it for a moment, finally planting her feet. Robin rolled his eyes at the display.

"If only the others knew how you act around me."

"They'd never believe you even if you told them," she replied. She eyed his open bag on the ground, a patch of blue showing out of the top of it, and reached in, pulling out the garment that had caught her eye. "You brought this? I thought it wasn't done."

"I figured this would be a good time to make the change," Robin said with a smile. "And Bruce likes to keep his memorabilia, as you'll find out soon."

The two birds headed down to the Batcave after getting through the start of their morning. As the elevator opened, they spotted the bright light of the main computer some distance away, the man they had come to see sitting in his chair and facing away from them. The sounds of keystrokes punctuated the constant humming of the various technologies in the Batcave.

"Bruce," Robin called out, as they began their stride towards him. "Bruce," he repeated, as they got closer. The chair didn't turn an inch, as he kept typing away and bringing up different files on the screen. "It's not nice to ignore your guest, you know," he said, rolling his eyes.

The chair suddenly spun around and a dark blur came at them with lightning speed, accompanied by a whoosh in the air. Raven stopped it just in front of her face, still wide-eyed as they identified the object as a Batarang. Robin turned back to Batman, now facing them with his arms crossed, and glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Runs in the family, doesn't it?" Raven muttered, holding the gadget with two fingers.

"Good reaction time," Batman said. He got up and stood in front of them. Robin's glare softened only slightly, while Raven maintained a neutral expression. "Welcome, Raven. And…welcome back, Dick."

"Good to be back," Robin muttered. Raven stood there a little awkwardly, unsure of what to say. There was an aura about Batman that she hadn't quite expected. His presence felt imposing, and she was sure that was how many others had felt too.

"Raven, if you'll give us some time first," Batman said, addressing her. "I realize it's abrupt. But I need to speak with Dick about a few things. I'll debrief you on your role tonight later."

"Just let me know when you need me," she said, and turned to head for the elevator. Robin watched her leave, then turned back the other way, where Batman was already back to the computer, bringing up more files and maps on the screen.

"Are you using protection, Dick?"

Robin stared at him for a few seconds, then narrowed his eyes. "Really? _That's_ the first thing you ask me? Not 'how are you doing after all these years', 'is everything under control in Jump', no, it's about my sex life."

"It's a yes or no question," he replied, without taking his eyes off of the screen.

Robin sighed. "Well, yes. I mean, most of the time she takes care of it, so I don't really have to do anything, but—"

"Given that you ignored my lectures about dating within the team, I couldn't be sure you were following anything else I told you."

Robin rolled his eyes. He was always being a hardass. "What do you need us here for, anyway?" he asked, changing the subject. He glanced at the screen, which showed profiles of several people as well as pictures of evidence from several sites.

"Riddler's been active again, scheming throughout the city," Batman replied.

"Robbing banks and leaving cryptic notes for you, I assume?"

"That's just the beginning this time, it appears. He may be trying to form some sort of alliance with some of our other old enemies." He brought up another screen, with diagrams linking recent activity to profiles like Penguin and Black Mask.

"Fun times. So what's the plan?"

Batman tossed him a tablet, and Robin laid his eyes on it and started scrolling through the building blueprints displayed on it. "Review that. It has everything you need to know on it. With both of your help, we should be able to put a stop to whatever they're planning a lot quicker."

"So…what do you need Raven for then?" Robin asked, a little confused. "This looks pretty straightforward to me."

"You were the one who asked if she could come," Batman said, still typing away. "I never said anything about needing any of your teammates."

"…sure, I guess," Robin muttered. He took a seat and kept reviewing the data. The two of them sat in silence for a while, Batman occasionally getting up to go check on equipment or pick up a gadget from somewhere else in the Batcave.

"You and Raven will go in first and station yourselves around the perimeter," Batman said. Robin looked up from the tablet. "Unfortunately, I have a mandatory gala to attend tonight. Don't make any moves until I'm able to join you."

"Bruce, we can handle it," Robin protested. "We might be finished up by the time you get over there, honestly."

"From what I've seen from the Titans, it looks like you haven't done a stealth mission in a while," Batman dismissed. "Or done anything lately, for that matter."

"The team's still in tip-top shape. I have them going maximum effort in training every day. And it's not like I've forgotten everything you've taught me."

"You're not the leader of this team, Dick. It might be good for you to take orders again for once."

Robin sighed again. The smugness concealed by the calculating tone of his voice was his trademark. "Fine. But don't be surprised if it's a while before I come back next time."

"Here's something that might put you in a better mood," Batman said. He got up and motioned to Robin, and he followed him over. Batman stopped at a vault and unlocked it, then pulled out a series of devices, along with a small remote.

"New toys? For me?" Robin said, smirking a little.

"There's a series of generators that are powering the security system, as you've read. This—" Batman said, handing him the remote, "goes in your suit and can be used to fly the EMPs around remotely to position them. Less risk of you having to go and set them everywhere yourself. Set them up and fire them when we're ready to go in."

"Guess it's not all bad being back home." Robin looked through the new gadgets for a little bit, testing out the remote control function a few times.

"That's all I have for you for now. Do me a favor and bring Raven down here. I want to speak with her privately."

"Are you gonna confirm that I'm telling the truth about protection?"

"Possibly."

"What else is so important that you can't speak to her while I stay down here?"

"You should go catch up with Alfred. I understand there's a decent amount of cleaning to do around the house," Batman said, ignoring his question. Robin shrugged, already knowing it was futile to argue. He picked up his things and started back up to the manor.

* * *

Raven had stayed in her room after being sent up. She didn't want to be rude and explore the manor on her own, and besides, she was never going to complain about more alone time. After about an hour of meditation, she opened up a book, her head resting against the headboard as she laid lazily on the bed. She hadn't gotten much into it before a soft knock came at the door.

"Yes?" she asked, answering the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you, Miss Raven," Alfred said, waiting outside.

"Uh, no, not at all," she replied with a soft smile.

"Master Dick has let me know that you do seem to quite enjoy a good book," Alfred said. "I was just about to do some cleaning in the library. Would you care for me to show you there?"

"Yes, that'd be great," Raven said. She followed him down the hallway, until they reached the stairs. They then went down a floor and Alfred turned into another hallway, this one wider and with many paths leading off of both sides.

"Has Master Dick been treating you well?" Alfred asked, as he turned again into a more dimly lit corridor.

"Most of the time," Raven replied. "He's still very stubborn. And obsessive once he puts his mind to something."

"Yes, that certainly does sound like Master Dick," Alfred mused.

"I guess you took care of him, so you would know."

"That is exactly the case, unfortunately," Alfred said. "I'm sure he's become better as he's grown older. I can't imagine if the Richard who I had to routinely scold for using his gadgets around the house and damaging expensive family relics was still the same person that your team has to listen to." Raven let out a light laugh at that as they entered the library. She looked around, seeing the many shelves aligned next to each other, and craned her head up, trying to see just how high the shelves reached. Taking a few more steps around, she weaved in between the shelves, trying to process just how many books were available.

"Perks of being a billionaire, huh," she said to herself.

"Feel free to look at any book available to you," Alfred called out. "I am going to touch up these shelves. It has been quite a while since they were last dusted." Raven started looking through one of the shelves, but out of the corner of her eye, spotted Alfred using a ladder to climb to the top of one of the other shelves with a duster. Putting the book back in place, she floated to the top of the shelf where he was.

"I could take care of this if you want," she offered. Alfred glanced at her, momentarily surprised to see her floating in the air, but then quickly regained his composure. No doubt he had seen much stranger things than that.

"No need to worry, Miss Raven. You're our guest for the weekend. You should take your time and enjoy the amenities. This is not something too strenuous for me to finish."

"I do the chores back home. It gets done quicker with my powers," Raven said. She glanced over the top of the shelf, eyeing the rows of shelves behind it. "This looks like a lot of dusting to do. You've been very hospitable to me. I don't mind having something to do."

"Very well," Alfred said, handing her the duster. He started climbing down from the ladder. "I do invite you to have some tea after you're finished. Perhaps a game of chess as well?"

Raven smiled amusedly. "Rob—I mean, Dick really did let you know about everything I normally do, didn't he?"

"Master Dick had a suspicion that we may enjoy each other's company," Alfred said, returning her smile. He left to go make tea, and Raven quickly finished the cleaning, her powers controlling multiple objects at once and making multitasking an easy affair.

Raven and Alfred were enjoying their time discussing Artemis Fowl novels and contemplating their moves on the chessboard when Robin entered the library.

"I figured I'd find you two here," he said. "Raven, Bruce wants to see you."

She nodded and stood up. "I guess we'll have to finish this game later, Alfred."

"Not to worry. I'm sure there will be plenty of time to do so."

"Shall we?" she said, turning to Robin.

"He wants to speak to you alone, actually," Robin said, shrugging. "You know the way back?" Raven raised an eyebrow, but then nodded and left for the Batcave.

"Well, Master Dick," Alfred said. "Your friend was kind enough to finish the cleaning I had planned to do in here. Perhaps you could make yourself useful and help me with the other rooms of the manor."

"Seriously?" he groaned.

"This is your home, so the least you could do is assist in keeping it a place we can be proud of," Alfred said, handing him a duster. "Get started down this hallway." Robin shook his head and trudged out of the library, getting started on his chores.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Raven asked, walking up to the Batcomputer. Batman turned around in his chair and got up.

"Raven," he said. "I have a debriefing for you on our mission tonight. But first, if you'll follow me." She followed his lead and they exited the cave, entering a state-of-the-art training room with weights and workout equipment lined against the walls. A large, empty ring was in the middle of it all, and that was where Batman stopped.

"What…is this?" she asked uncertainly.

"Dick tells me he's been training you in martial arts. I want to see the results of that training." He set up on one edge of the ring, squaring in a fighting stance. Raven stood frozen for a moment, then nodded hesitantly and made her way over to the other side.

"Do you want me to use my powers?"

"Not for now. If I recall, your interest stems from your desire to be prepared in case you don't have access to your powers." She nodded in agreement. "Good. That's how you should be thinking. But you're welcome to use your full strength in later sparring sessions."

The two of them started, both circling around the edges of the ring. Raven tried to calm herself and analyze his position as Robin had told her. She couldn't tell any abnormal movements from him. He seemed to be moving deliberately, as if he was in full control of not just himself, but also the situation. Raven wondered if she should make the first move. They circled for a few more moments, and she sensed he wasn't in any rush. Making up her mind, she leaned in a little closer, and threw out a jab at his chest. Her fist was blocked by his arm with impressive speed, and she recoiled quickly, wincing at the pain. He was wearing armor—of course it would hurt. Recomposing herself, Raven swung out with a roundhouse kick, but her foot caught thin air as he leapt over her. She felt an elbow in her back and stumbled forward, before spinning around to find where he was. Batman was still in his normal stance, as if nothing had happened.

"You're surprisingly nervous for someone who spends so much time meditating," he commented. Raven narrowed her eyes, but he was right. Exhaling, she crept closer to him again. She scanned his pose for an opening—maybe if she could get him to block a low strike, she could follow with a swing to his upper body. Raven went for a kick to his knee, then quickly moved in, aiming to strike him with an uppercut. However, Batman blocked the kick by grabbing her foot with one hand, then pulled her in, catching her fist with his other hand and raising her body above his head, slamming her into the ground. She rolled away from him and groaned, wincing as she got up again, trying to shake it off.

"You're not anticipating," Batman said. "You're reacting." They circled some more, Raven's back still aching. "I am just an opponent, Raven. And I suspect you don't need my help with controlling your emotions. I know you can do better than this." Raven exhaled again and tried to focus. He was right. This wasn't fundamentally any different from all the times she'd sparred with Robin. Batman finally decided to initiate an attack, and she found herself on her heels again. He was extremely fast, and even with her constructing barriers there always seemed to be another fist or foot poking around to try and deliver the next blow. Gritting her teeth, Raven pressed forward with a barrier, pushing him back towards the middle of the ring. She dropped the barrier for a split second and managed to land a punch to his chest, knocking him back a few feet. The moment was short-lived as he charged back in, launching another flurry of punches and kicks at her.

_Focus! Just be patient_, Raven thought. After Batman went for a kick to her face, she saw her opening. Ducking under his foot, she spun and generated more power, aiming a kick of her own to his chin. Her heel connected with his jaw and sent him flying to the other edge of the ring, where he laid there and groaned.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked, hurrying over. "I can heal you if need be—"

"No need," Batman said, springing up. He rubbed his jaw a little, then looked at her. "Quite an impact. Natural or acquired strength?"

"Natural," Raven said, shrugging. She scolded herself for worrying about him. This was freaking Batman she was sparring with.

"Quite a potent skillset," Batman commented. "I can see why Dick holds you in such high regard." They sparred on for a while longer. Even with her natural healing, Raven found herself tiring and feeling sore all over her body. Keeping up with Batman was unlike any physical training she'd ever done.

"How has Dick been as a leader?" Batman asked nonchalantly, while continuing to bombard her with strikes. Raven panted, trying to keep up her defense.

"He…can be…annoying at times," she said between labored breaths. "And…intense. But I'm sure he learned that from you."

"Good to hear," Batman replied. "You should always be keeping sharp, even with a relatively cleaned-up city." The fight continued on, with Batman asking more questions about her life as a Titan and crimefighting. As she began to take more hits, she realized he was trying to distract her and make her drop her guard, and tried to tune him out as best as possible. Finally, they finished, and an exhausted Raven followed Batman back to the Batcave, where she slumped down in a chair as Batman got back to working on the computer. It seemed like he had hardly even broken a sweat.

"So what was the point of that?" Raven asked. "Do my fighting skills need work?"

"No." He turned to her. "On the contrary, Dick's trained you very well. Your fundamentals are solid. I wish we had more time today, but I want to show you some techniques in the coming days, if you want."

"Works for me."

"Raven," Batman said. His voice took a more serious tone, and she met his gaze. "If you don't mind discussing this…the demon."

"…yes," she said hesitantly. "What do you want to know?"

"How are you faring?" he asked. "After all those events."

"Did Dick tell you everything?"

"No. I figured it's what you were struggling with," he said. Raven looked around, not meeting his eyes, and then took a deep breath.

"I think I'm managing it well," she began. "I'm…happier, I guess you could say. Which I didn't think was possible until recently. My meditation's more productive."

"But you're not where you want to be. His influence hasn't fully left you yet," Batman finished for her. She looked down, staring at her palms.

"Correct."

"Have you figured out how to get there?"

"I'm still trying," Raven admitted. "But—I'm hopeful I'll find it eventually. And I'm hopeful because…Dick's by my side. And he's the one who's given me that strength to keep pushing."

"I have something that may help you," Batman said. He got up and Raven followed him over to a corner of the Batcave. Pressing a few buttons on his arm, a vault emerged from the ground. Batman unlocked the vault and pulled out a small, tattered book from it. The cover was red and a faded, albeit still distinct Mark of Scath was traced on it. Raven instinctively flinched at the sight of it, but yet again reminded herself to remain calm.

"That's…"

"I recovered it when I was investigating a different cult here in Gotham," Batman said, holding the book out. "It appears to be a manual or bible of sorts. Belongs to the Cult of Blood, which, if I recall, your mother was inducted into." Raven took the book from him and ran her hand gently over the cover, slight shivers going up her spine.

"I don't really like dwelling on my past," she murmured. "But, if there are answers in here…"

"If you get to understand more about him, even though he's gone, you may find the key to achieving the state you want to be in," Batman said. "And like you said, Dick will support you every step of the way."

"Thanks for this," Raven said, holding the book in both of her hands. They sat back down in front of the computer, where Raven contemplated the book as well as the person she was in the presence of. It certainly had been a lot to take in in less than a day. Her thoughts were interrupted by Batman handing her some files and a tablet and starting her debriefing. They got technical again, her asking questions about her role and Batman also explaining general information about Gotham and the enemies they were to go up against that she hadn't fought before. Finally, she felt ready for the mission and got up to leave.

"Raven," Batman said. She stopped and turned around to face him. Batman looked off to the side for a moment, before making eye contact with her again. "I know this isn't rational for me to worry about with you, but…take good care of him, will you?"

Raven paused, then smiled. "I will, Bruce."

* * *

As Dick pressed the mask to his face and slotted the batons in his back, he grinned. "Showtime tonight. You ready to be outfit twins for the first time?"

"You're such a dork," Raven said, rolling her eyes. "But…it does look good."

"We'll drop this off with Bruce, and then we'll get on with our mission." The two birds exited his room and made their way for the cave again.

"Just don't get too excited about all your new toys. You'll always be Boy Blunder to me," Raven remarked.

"What did Bruce say?" Dick asked. "And what did you guys do, anyways? You were down there a long time."

"Some important things. I'll tell you later after we finish cleaning things up in the city," Raven said.

"What does he think of you?"

Raven glanced at him. "He likes me," she said with a small smile, after a moment.

"Does he now?"

"Yeah." She glanced at him again, and smirked. "I think he likes me more than you."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Dick said with a sigh. They took the elevator down once more, and when they entered the cave, they found Batman as Bruce Wayne, dressed in a tuxedo. He looked Dick up and down and raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't tell me about this."

"I wanted it to be a surprise. You don't object, do you?"

Batman paused for a few moments, then the stoic expression reappeared on his face. "No. The only thing I object to is that you two are supposed to be leaving soon."

"I know. I just had something that belongs to you," Dick said. He tossed a set of folded clothes to Batman. His Robin uniform. "I won't be needing this anymore."

And with that, Nightwing and Raven left for the Gotham night.


End file.
